Enough for Now
by WhiteViolet
Summary: Hermione has a dark past that she has kept a secret. Nobody knows, until Professor Snape finds her suffering a panic attack outside his classroom. Can he put her back together, or is she unable to be fixed? Post war AU, ***trigger warning for non-con***
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please be aware that this story starts off pretty dark. There is mention and mild description of rape and abuse throughout. Mild language. Don't read if this bothers you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I'm just playing on J.K. Rowling's playground!**

**Now, on to the story.**

* * *

Severus was in his office grading the essays of insolent third years when he heard it. It was loud and shrill, and he hated the sound of it. There was so much pain and terror in that scream that Severus got out of his chair and went to find the source, if only to make it stop.

He didn't have to go far, for nearly right outside his classroom was a girl, curled into a ball on the floor, gripping her hair and screaming like a banshee. Her back was to him, so he couldn't see her face. Severus _really_ didn't want to deal with this, but he desperately needed her to stop; he could already feel another headache coming on.

Sighing, he went to her, glaring all the while. She seemed to be completely unaware of his presence; he could still leave. But… looking at her more closely, he could see that she was shaking and covered in sweat. Her hair was disheveled, and she was panting when she wasn't shrieking. Severus almost felt bad for her.

Moving to see her face, he realized who it was: Hermione Granger.

If he was really honest with himself, Severus had always liked Miss Granger. She was eager to learn, and her desire for knowledge was intensified by the lack thereof in her classmates. Granted, there weren't many this year; few students had returned to Hogwarts for their seventh year. The school was more or less put back together, with only small projects awaiting completion. Major things had somehow been finished in time for the new school year, much to his dismay; Severus had been hoping for a year off.

Not to anyone's surprise, Miss Granger was the only one of the Golden Trio to have returned that year. N.E.W.T.s were being offered the next summer for those who had fought in the war and did not wish to return. Severus didn't know what Potter and Weasley were up to, nor did he particularly care. It was better for her in a way, he supposed, seeing as she didn't have the two copying her every homework assignment. But her loneliness was also visible. She didn't talk to anyone. In the Great Hall, she sat by herself, and left as quickly as she could. The girl seemed so withdrawn. He had been worried about her since term began.

Now, looking down at her, Severus hesitated. He'd never been the most comforting of people; he usually did more harm than good. But he had to do _something_. He couldn't just walk away, not now that he could see how bad it was.

"Miss Granger?"

No response. It was as if he weren't even there. He tried again, but still got nothing. He was at a loss; he hadn't ever seen a student in such a state. Would it be better to take her to the hospital wing, or figure it out on his own? Unable to think of a way to get her to Poppy without having to deal with it anyway, he knelt down beside her. Severus slowly reached a hand out to lay on her arm, and as soon as he made contact, she froze.

Then her arms were around his waist. She was crying into him, and he could feel her trembling. She hadn't even looked to see who was with her; did she know it was him, or was she just looking for comfort from anyone? Taking in her state, he decided she was probably too distraught to care who it was at this point.

Gradually, her breathing slowed, nearing a normal rhythm. He was contemplating pulling her off of him when it began to speed up again, followed by an odd snapping sound. What _was_ that? It was coming from behind him, but they were alone in the corridor. His mind was running through all the possibilities when Miss Granger cried out; just a short, high-pitched sound. The snapping had ceased, at least, and she was relaxing again.

After her breathing had been measured for a few minutes, Severus cleared his throat.

She moved away from him slowly before looking up at him. Her brown eyes were puffy from crying, and tears were still trickling down her cheeks. As recognition and fear ran across her face, her features settled on something akin to shame before she hung her head.

"Professor... I'm horribly sorry you had to see that. It doesn't usually happen this way."

"What do you mean by that, Miss Granger?"

"Well, I can usually feel it coming, but sometimes, it just hits me."

Severus raised an inquiring eyebrow. What on _earth_ was she going on about?

"It was a panic attack," she clarified.

He continued to look down at her. Prolonging the silence almost always led to more information. Miss Granger did not disappoint.

"I have PTSD, sir."

Severus wasn't surprised by this; most of the students who had fought in the war had some sort of stress issue. Miss Granger had been on the front lines after being on the run for almost a year. If anybody had a disorder, it would be her.

"From the war, I presume?"

The girl looked back up at him before shrugging.

"I suppose some of it could be attributed to the war, yes, but not much of it."

Now he was taken slightly aback. Possibilities of the darkest variety began flashing in his mind, and he was disgusted by all of them.

"Would you like to talk about it, Miss Granger?"

Severus was almost shocked to ask so willingly, but he found that he really wouldn't mind talking to her if she so desired. Since the war had ended, he'd been able to start being himself again rather than a double agent. His Occlumency wasn't necessary; he could be more open with people than he had been. He wanted to, to some degree, but he wasn't really sure he knew how. And, in truth, he did enjoy his effect on the students. It made his days slightly more bearable. He liked teaching, just not the idiots that had been pushed on him these past few years, and he was sure there were more to come.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Severus looked back down at Miss Granger. She looked surprised by his invitation, but she nodded. Rising, Severus offered his hand to help the girl up. She took it with a quiet 'thank you' and he hauled her to her feet, concerned when she almost fell back down. He put an arm around her back for support in case she really did fall, and he could feel her shaking.

He led her back to his office and sat her in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He summoned his house elf, Tinky, and ordered tea for the two of them. Hopefully, it would calm her some.

It was then that he noticed the blood dripping from… well, where? It seemed to be coming from somewhere on her right arm, but there were no injuries he could see on the part of arm not covered by her robes.

"Miss Granger, your arm."

Startled, she looked down, likely noticing for the first time. She blushed.

"It's nothing."

Not convinced, Severus looked again before he saw it. In truth, he was surprised that he'd never noticed it before, but better late than never.

"Don't lie to me, Miss Granger," he snapped. "Remove your glamour."

She started chewing her lip as she nodded. Pulling back her sleeve, she removed it, and he fought the urge to suck in a breath. There were marks from wrist to elbow on the inside of her arm, and one about halfway down was the cause of the bleeding. She was wearing a rubber band, and it was wet with her blood.

Severus almost wished that he hadn't asked her to remove it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what had brought her to this, but he could tell that she needed somebody to know, and he'd already gone and offered. Why he did these things to himself, he would never know, but he kept doing it. Oh, well; maybe he'd learn one of these days.

Not sure why he was doing it the Muggle way, Severus rose to get her a bandage. When he knelt down in front of her to wrap it around her arm, she sighed, and a lone tear fell.

"It helps. I know it doesn't look like it, but it does. If I feel the panic coming, I snap it against my wrist until I'm sure I won't be pulled into it. It keeps me grounded…most of the time."

He nodded, understanding vaguely. He had limited knowledge of the disorder, and was aware that there were many things that could be done to fight off an attack. He realized then that he was still knelt in front of her, and he moved to sit in the chair next to hers, turning it so he was facing her.

"Um, Professor?"

He rose an eyebrow, looking at her expectantly.

"It's just… nobody knows about this. Not here, not at home, not anywhere. Could we keep it between us?"

Severus thought about this for a moment. Was she really _this_ alone? He couldn't help but wonder how she was so alone that she was coming to him. _Him_, of all people.

"Of course. You can tell me anything, Miss Granger, and it will be kept in confidence."

He really didn't know why he was making himself available to her. Sure, he was the only one aware of her condition, but he could make her tell Poppy. She was sick; she probably needed more help than he could give her. But… there was a part of him that just wanted to do it himself; that little bit just wanted to be the one to make her pain go away. She deserved better. Miss Granger was, indeed, 'the brightest witch of her age'. The fact that she had been worn down to this point was truly sickening.

It hit him then: he cared for the girl. He wasn't sure how much or for how long, but he was certain that this was the case. But, nothing could come of it. He would do as he had been for the past six-and-a-half years and no more. Severus couldn't allow himself to do more because he didn't have the slightest idea what would come of it. There was certainly no way in hell this girl could return his sentiment, so he would do what he'd always done and ignore whatever feelings he may have. With that said, he could at least be there for her, as a guardian of sorts. He wouldn't allow any harm to come to her as long as he could help it.

She gave him a small, grateful smile before taking a breath.

"Okay. I think I would like to tell you, if that's alright."

She worried her lip between her teeth for a moment before continuing.

"The bastard was a heavy drinker, and an angry one at that. He had nothing to live for but the drink. Until she came into his life, he had no inclination to change his ways. He saw her through the window of the bar before she entered, and he ordered her a drink when she came in. Eventually, she came and sat near him. They talked for a very long time before he realized that he cared about her. He had just met her, but he wanted to make her happy. In about a year, he had sobered up enough that she married him. They were happy together. Really and truly happy.

"He had visions of the perfect family. A little boy would be his firstborn, with a younger sister to protect. When his wife became pregnant, they were elated. He couldn't wait for his son.

"The day the child was born was a day of celebration. There had never been happier parents in the world, until the man held his firstborn in his arms. He looked at the child with a father's love before he looked. _Really _looked. The child in his arms was a girl.

"So it wasn't his perfect vision. He could live with that. He _would_ live with that. The first three years were good, but then the girl's younger sister was born. Here he was, with his wife and two daughters. By the time the eldest was five, he had begun to loathe her. She was all that stood between him and the family he had always wanted. He was drinking again, but he wasn't nearly as far gone as he'd once been.

"One night, he was sitting in the library, alone in front of the fire. His glass of scotch was sitting on a bookcase near the door, but he didn't want to get it. He called his older daughter, and when she came, he told her to get his drink. Wanting to please her father, she went to do as she was asked, until she realized something. The shelf was much too high. Sighing, she began to climb the shelf before reaching for the glass. Her hand hit it, and it fell to the floor and shattered.

"All of a sudden, her father was upon her. He yanked her from the shelf and onto the floor. The girl had started school, so he was sure only to bruise her torso and parts that wouldn't be seen. He looked down at her with nothing but pure hatred, and took pleasure in beating her.

"This continued until the girl was eight. One cold morning, the girl opened the door to leave for school, and she screamed. Leaning against the front door was the body of her sister, with her throat cut and blood on the ground. Her parents came running to see what was wrong. Her mother came first, and she broke down crying before she reached the door. Her father came to the door and stared down, stunned, at his dead little girl. Then he looked at his eldest. His eyes were filled with rage; if she'd been a son, this wouldn't have happened. He grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs. He threw her down on her bed, raped her, beat her, and sent her off to school. When she got home, her sister's body was gone, her mother was curled up in bed, and her father was in the library with his scotch."

She was snapping the rubber band again, and Severus reached a long hand out and caught her wrist, stopping her from hurting herself further. She looked up at him, her brown eyes wet with tears.

"Things continued this way for about three years, until something happened. The man was in his chair by the fire in the library. She knew he'd be there, nursing his drink. Gathering her courage and her anger, she marched in and smacked the glass from his hand before taking the bottle and throwing it against the wall. His glare was murderous. Rising, he pushed her down and drew out a knife before stabbing her in the side. He called for his wife, who dragged herself out of bed. Upon her arrival, she took in the scene surrounding her. Her husband was running a bloody knife down her daughter's arm, there was scotch all over the room. She looked at her husband and sighed, indifferent to everything going on around her. Outraged at her lack of pride in what he'd done, he rushed at her, knife raised, and killed her as the girl watched in horror. The girl could only look at the way her mother's throat was slit. It was identical to the cut on her sister's throat years before. It hit her in that moment. Her father had been out drinking the night before she'd found her sister's body, and had come home angry. Her sister was a sleepwalker. Her father had killed her sister. And her mother.

"And now he was going to kill her.

"But, when he reached her, something strong and electric shot from within her. He staggered back, and as he fell, the knife fell into his chest.

"She slumped to the floor, shaking uncontrollably. She had no idea what just happened, but she did know that she had somehow just _killed_ her _father_. That night, she fled the house. She lived on the streets of her small town for months before she was found. One morning, she woke up between two buildings, and a police officer was standing over her. His eyes were full of pity as he helped her up and took her to the nearest orphanage. That's where she was when a woman came to give her a letter, and told her that what had happened with her father was real. It was normal; she was just special. When the older woman left, the girl left, too. She was back on the streets. How was she supposed to stay there when she knew what she was, but didn't know what to do about it?

"The woman found her before the school year. That was the first time she came to the Wizarding world, and she fell in love. It felt like the home she'd never really had.

"She resolved very early on that her life would be kept from everybody. She would just be a girl that nobody paid much attention to. This was a fresh start, in a brand new world that she never knew had existed.

"She was going to learn everything she could possibly learn while she was here. This was where she was going to stay; she needed to absorb knowledge. And as she learned, she noticed that it was slowly putting her together."

* * *

By the end of the tale, the girl was sobbing. Severus found himself with his hands on her arms, telling her it was alright. He couldn't believe what this girl had been through.

He contemplated her story. It was a horrid tale, and he felt slightly sick to his stomach. Never, in all his years of teaching, had he considered laying hand on one of his students, not even the most dunderheaded. This girl had suffered through her father for six years, lost her sister, watched her mother die, lived on the streets, and plenty of other things since she'd come here. He couldn't help but admire her strength.

She had gone through so much already; what could he protect her from? Miss Granger was a more-than-capable witch, and Severus wasn't sure what he could do for her. If she asked for anything, he could do his best to be of service but, beyond that, he was at a loss. Maybe, though, that would be all she really needed.

With a new-found respect, Severus looked at Miss Granger, only to find her asleep, looking more peaceful than he'd ever seen her.

**A/N II: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think; this is my first fan fiction, and I would really like to know how I can improve. As of now, the plan is to keep updates on Wednesdays. Thank you again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, it's Wednesday! Time for chapter 2:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I'm just playing on J.K. Rowling's playground.**

* * *

Hermione had left his class only minutes before it had happened. The corridor was already empty, thank Merlin, because DADA was the last class of the day. She was walking back to Gryffindor tower, but stopped abruptly. Her breathing sped, her head was swimming, and all she could see was _him_. She slumped against the wall and clamped her hands to her head.

_"'__Mione! Come upstairs. Now!"_

_Knowing she had no choice but to obey, she trudged up the stairs to her room where her father was waiting for her. Her sister had been dead for a few months, and her father had found that he liked the pain he caused by raping his remaining daughter almost every night. At first, it was just as a punishment, but soon began to occur whenever her father wanted her._

_Upon reaching her room, she knew what she would see. Her father would have his pants undone, and he would have himself aroused already. When she entered, he would hit her before throwing her down on her bed, and then he would have his way with her._

_The sight that greeted her entrance was no surprise; it was what she'd expected. As she walked farther into the room, he approached her. Grabbing her by her hair, he pulled her closer to him before bringing a fist to her gut, again and again and again. By the time he was done hitting her, she could barely breathe._

_He pushed her backwards until her legs hit the bed, and it was all she could do to keep herself from falling. Her whole abdomen hurt, and it was only going to get worse from here. Her father yanked her shirt over her head and pulled her pants down before shoving her back into the mattress. _

_His eyes glazed over as he looked her up and down. Being eight years old, her chest was still flat, but he was undeterred. If anything, he took pleasure in the reminder that she was still a child. _

_Hermione closed her eyes, and he rammed into her. It was so incredibly painful, and she didn't think she'd ever get used to it. She saw red as he thrust into her hard, squeezing her shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. When he grunted and she was filled with his release, she allowed the silent tears to fall. Her father had pulled up his pants and left almost as soon as he was done, and she knew it was only to get a drink. _

_Dressing herself, Hermione's tears turned to quiet sobs, which she was trying to muffle in her pillow. She knew she shouldn't cry, but it hurt to breathe and it hurt to walk and she didn't know what else there was to do besides wallow in self-pity._

That was when she had felt the hand on her shoulder. She turned into whoever had come to save her from the monster that was her father, seeking comfort that would leave as soon as it came. As her breathing evened, she felt the calm ease into her, but then the panic crept back in.

_He had heard her sobs. He was clomping back down the hall. He was coming back for her._

_He opened the door and leered at her before coming in. _

_"__What's the matter? You didn't like it? We could always do it again."_

_"__No, no, please, no! I can't, not again!"_

_That was the wrong thing to say. Glaring, he marched up to her and grabbed her throat, tightening his grasp. The last thing she heard before falling unconscious was her father muttering that she should just shut up and fall asleep._

The rubber band helped that time. She'd had to snap it faster and harder than normal, but she usually did with this memory. After she calmed again, someone cleared their throat, and she realized she was clutching very hard to whoever-this-was. Pulling away, she looked up into the gaze of her formidable professor. She panicked briefly before feeling ashamed that someone had seen her in such a state.

But, even after apologizing and giving a partial explanation, he hadn't sent her away. He'd invited her to talk. She'd taken him up on it, only to have her glamour discovered. As he'd bandaged her arm, he'd been… tender. In that moment, seeing him in a way she was sure no student had been able to see him before, Hermione was absolutely certain (not that she hadn't been already; of all her professors, he was the one she looked up to the most) that she could trust him with her secret. It would be okay to tell somebody all of it, and he wouldn't judge her, or look at her with pity.

And he hadn't. Even as she cried, he only held her and said kind things, and then she'd fallen asleep.

* * *

"You're awake."

Hermione nodded as she stretched. Her sleep had been more restful than… ever before, as far as she could remember. She was usually plagued with nightmares, but she felt as if she had been at peace for the short while she'd been asleep.

"Thank you for helping me, Professor Snape. I…" she hesitated, trailing off.

"Out with it, Granger," her professor snarked, but without any of his usual malice.

"Well, sir, I'm not going to lie to you. I must admit I was a little surprised when it was you I was clutching to in the middle of an empty hallway."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Pleasantly surprised, of course." She said quickly. "I'm very grateful that you were there, sir; I know you didn't have to come."

"This is true. I thought about staying in here, but it was hard to mark papers with all the noise," he smirked. "But, you are welcome." He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "May I ask you something?"

Hermione stiffened, but nodded. "Yes, of course, sir."

"How on earth have you been able to hide the panic attacks for so long?"

"For the minor ones, I could just step into an alcove until it subsided. The major ones, though, come out of nowhere. I don't get them very often, and until today, I've never gotten one outside of my bed, which has a Silencing Charm, or the bathroom."

"And Potter and Weasley never noticed a thing?"

"No, sir. I didn't want them to know, so they didn't. They still don't know anything."

"But why all of the secrecy?"

"I came here already at a disadvantage as a Muggle-born; I didn't need this adding to that. Can you imagine how much worse it would have been if people knew how much he did to me, to my family?"

"Yes, I can, actually."

Hermione looked up at him in surprise. She certainly hadn't expected _that_ answer. His face was solemn, and his dark eyes were serious.

"Sir?"

He hesitated, as if he were unsure as to why he was telling her.

"I won't say anything, sir. It's the very least I can do."

Professor Snape nodded before speaking.

"Growing up, my home life wasn't particularly desirable, either. Like yours, my father was a drunk, and he also had a vile temper and a penchant for beatings. I will admit that I never had to endure much of what you did, but it wasn't pleasant. Things didn't improve when I came here; you've seen my memories. You know I was bullied."

Hermione gasped as her eyes began to fill with tears. "You mean y-you… you understand. Somebody finally understands. I mean, I know it's not quite the same, but it helps. Thank you."

She looked down and tried to get herself under control before looking back up at him. His eyes were on her, watching carefully. She realized that it hadn't been easy for him to open up to her and tell her something like that. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, he felt the same.

"Miss Granger, if you don't mind my asking, why did you tell your story in third person?"

"Well, sir, I'm not really sure. Like I said before, I've never said a word about it to anybody; I suspect it was probably easier than using first person and reliving any more of it than absolutely necessary."

Severus nodded. The girl certainly shouldn't have to suffer any more than she already was. So, he decided a change in subject was in order.

"After your N.E.W.T.s, what do you plan to do?"

She looked surprised at the sudden change, and she took a moment to think about her answer.

"At some point, I think I would really like to teach, sir. But, before I do that, I need to decide _what_ to teach."

"What would you prefer?"

This question brought a slight flush to the girl's cheeks.

"I feel like I would do adequately in Arithmancy, but I would much rather Master in Potions, really."

Severus couldn't help but be surprised. Yes, he knew she had always done well in his class, but she had done so in all of her classes. He hadn't ever thought about what subject she favored, and he never would have thought it would be one of his favorites as well.

"I'm sure you will make a decent Potioneer, Miss Granger," Severus told her half-honestly. If he told the complete truth, he would have to say she would be _excellent_ in whatever field she entered.

"Thank you, sir; that's very kind of you to say."

* * *

Professor Snape had earned Hermione's utmost respect very early in her first year. Yes, he was dour, snarky, and often an outright bastard, but he was also the only teacher who had ever pushed her hard enough for her to better herself. She had grown in his class, and he deserved to be treated better than he was. As Harry and Ron had groused about and insulted him, she had always stuck up for him. It was because of him she wanted to specialize in Potions one day. He was still the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, but she was sure that she wanted to study under him; she'd known that since her third year. She desperately wanted an apprenticeship with him, but he almost never gave them. It would just be amazing to learn what he had to teach. Hermione knew that she was more than capable of whatever he threw at her.

Sitting before her now was her best chance at growing her mind. Her dour professor was the only Master for her. With this in mind, Hermione resolved to make him see her as who she really was, not just an insufferable know-it-all with a dark past. As she thought this, her heart sank. Wasn't that who she was? She'd done all she could to make it so, but now, she'd lost sight of herself, if she'd ever known to begin with. Sure, she was brilliant and kind, but she was damaged. She had been physically and emotionally battered, and there was no way he would want anything to do with her. He would never see her as beautiful.

_Wait, what?_

She'd always been attracted to her professor. His judgment had always mattered to her, and she hoped to earn his respect, and maybe even his trust. But never before had she wanted him to look at her in the way a man looks at a woman; as if she were the only thing in his universe. She would never have that, especially not now that he knew. To him, she was only a broken girl who needed to be fixed and sent on her way.

Hermione had so many scars, demons, and skeletons in her closet that she was sure she would never be able to be with anybody. Even if they could see past her beaten body, she wasn't sure she could let herself be happy. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been genuinely happy about anything, and the realization stung. She'd tried a few times to find somebody, but it hadn't worked out. Viktor had invited her back to the boat after the dance, and she had declined; in no way was she ready for that. She'd never kept in contact with him after that night. Things with Ron had turned out much the same way. He'd been so kind and they had been friends for years, but once they were together, she knew that they weren't compatible. All he wanted to talk about was Quidditch, and she couldn't care less about it. Even knowing that he'd become a professional player, she couldn't bring herself to be interested. He had lots of fangirls, and they were always throwing themselves at him. The few times she'd attended his games, he had made no attempt to fight them off. On top of his annoying attention-seeking, Ronald really wasn't much for intelligent conversation, and he'd always been trying to get into her knickers. She'd stayed with him for three months before finding out that he was cheating on her, which he'd claimed was only because she was such a prude.

She'd since wondered if she should have told him at least some of the truth, but she knew that she had made the right decision. If he couldn't even give her a chance without trying to force himself onto her, then she couldn't really trust him, anyway.

At least she still had Harry. He was busy with his Auror training, but they still talked often. They hadn't seen each other for a couple of months, and were looking forward to meeting at The Three Broomsticks next weekend. Ginny would be coming with him, which was great; she hadn't come back to school either, and was taking a year or two off before doing anything. Harry had told her that he was planning to propose soon, and Hermione couldn't be happier for her friends.

Neville was well. He was taking his N.E.W.T.s next summer so he could take an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout, and he was actually taking the time to study without Hermione's constant nagging. He was still seeing Luna, who was currently in Africa with her father, hunting for interesting creatures of all sorts.

She hadn't been to The Burrow since a little before the break-up, so she didn't see any of the other Weasleys very often. George was slowly putting himself back together with the support of his family, who were all still in shock after Fred's death. They needed each other, and Hermione didn't want to intrude.

Hermione realized that Professor Snape was talking to her again, and she made herself pay attention.

"Miss Granger, was there anything else you wished to discuss? It is nearly dinner time."

She worried her lip between her teeth for a moment, trying to decide if she should ask her pressing question. It was mid-November, and she needed to leave the castle on Wednesday. She would be gone all morning, and most of the afternoon, but didn't know how to ask. She'd managed every year, but she had lied about _why_ she was leaving. Professor McGonagall had never asked questions; she was, until now, the only professor who had any idea about her home life- or lack thereof. All she knew was that Hermione had been living in an orphanage, and then on the streets. She was not aware that this was still the case.

But she could ask honestly this year. She could give the real reason for her departure. And the thought warmed her for some reason. Maybe she was just tired of hiding it from everyone. It felt incredible to be released from her burden, but she also felt very vulnerable. She didn't know what her professor would do with the information, but she'd gotten this far; she may as well take another plunge into uncertainty.

"Yes, sir, there's one more thing. I need to leave the castle on Wednesday, and I was wondering if you could grant me permission."

"Before I can do that, I need to know why."

Hermione knew this, but she was still a little nervous; she couldn't help stalling.

"It's the day I found her. It was her fifth birthday when she died. Every year, I've asked Professor McGonagall with the pretense that I would be leaving for Emmie's birthday, so it wasn't technically a lie. But, now that I don't have to lie, I've decided not to."

Professor Snape seemed to consider this for a moment before responding.

"Miss Granger, I understand your need to leave, and I… appreciate your feeling that you can be honest with me. I will grant you permission to leave, but on one condition. I will accompany you, if only to make sure you return safely."

She looked at him, debating, before nodding.

"Thank you, sir. I normally leave at about eight a.m."

"Then I will see you at eight a.m. in two days' time. Let us go to dinner now, Miss Granger. You look famished."

* * *

**A/N II: I hope you guys like it! I would be grateful for any reviews; as I mentioned before, this is my first story, and would really appreciate feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, well... This isn't a nice one. What's written in _italics_ is Hermione's memories, and most of them are far from pleasant. You may want to skip over them if you think they might make you uncomfortable. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I'm just playing on J.K. Rowling's playground!**

**Other than that, happy reading!**

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Severus was true to his word in meeting Miss Granger outside the gate at exactly eight o'clock. She appeared to have been crying, but that was understandable given the circumstances. Knowing that she was emotional, Severus offered his arm for side-along apparition; he certainly didn't want her splinching herself. As she took his arm, he realized that he didn't know where they were going.

"Miss Granger, as I don't trust you to apparate us safely, I really must ask that you show me where we're going."

She shook her head.

"I understand that you don't want me inside your head, but I really must ins-"

Before Severus could finish his argument, they were apparating away.

* * *

Upon their arrival in a quaint town he was unfamiliar with, Severus found himself amazed that they had both arrived in one piece. He was impressed- not that he'd ever tell her, of course- that she'd been successful in such a state.

Miss Granger let go of his arm before leading the way to a florist. She picked up a bouquet of daisies tied with a lavender ribbon. As they left, Severus noticed that her face was very pale, and silent tears were streaming down her face. He offered her a handkerchief as they made their way to another shop, this one selling candles. She purchased six pillar candles: two tall white, two short lavender, and two medium light yellow. The girl steadied herself before their departure, and the walk to the cemetery was quiet.

Severus looked around at his surroundings. The buildings were older, but just new enough to keep them from looking dingy. Several people were already out and about, and it was quite noisy. The small size of the town made it feel more crowded as they weaved through the throng, and by the time they reached their destination, Severus had had to restrain himself from hexing at least seven people.

The cemetery was quiet, as nobody but the gatekeeper was there. The man had one look at Hermione and went to her immediately.

"Hey, my girl, long time, no see. Have you been alright?" He placed his hand on the witch's arm, and genuine concern was etched on his face.

"As well as can be expected, thank you. And yourself?"

"I do a decent job, but now that Liz has gone to University, things aren't the same. We miss her terribly. She's coming for Christmas, though, so we'll see her soon."

"She's in University already? That means Jack has graduated by now, doesn't it?"

The older man nodded. "He's in France until the end of the year, when he comes home to search for a job."

"That's good. Give them my love, and your wife, as well."

"Of course, Hermione. It was good to see you; I just wish it wasn't like this."

"As do I, Mr. Ross, as do I. Take care."

Miss Granger pulled away and walked back to Severus, eyes full of tears. "That was Mr. Ross, the groundskeeper. I see him every year, and he looks out for me when I'm in town. He doesn't know what exactly happened but, with all the rumors, I'm sure he has some idea," she explained as they made their way to the back corner.

They stopped at a small stone under a tall oak, which read: _Emily Michelle Granger, 17/11/1982-17/11/1987. Beloved sister and daughter._

"Oh, Emmie," the girl sighed before sinking to her knees. She set the flowers against the stone, and arranged the candles. The tallest ones were next to the daisies, and they were arranged by height. It really was a beautiful display.

"They were her favorite colors; she never could pick just one. If you asked her, she'd pout and insist that you ask what her favorite _colors_ were."

Turning to light the candles, Miss Granger sniffed and cleared her throat.

"Hi, love. I know it's been a while, but you know I've been busy, and I almost never come this way. You'd be proud, though; I fought in a war, and we won, like in one of your stories. I can't help but wonder if you would have been a witch, too, but to be honest, I hope not. I couldn't have lived on the run knowing you were there. But, Emmie, I wish you were here. I'll always wish you were here. You were taken far, far too soon. It should have been me. He loved you. Despite everything that happened with me, I hope you know that we all loved you, and I still do. Emmie, you were the only light in that house for me, and I'll never forget the smiles you put on my face just by walking into a room. I miss you so much, but I hope you're happy wherever you are. I hope you're with Mum. I love you, Em. I'll be back next year."

As she rose, Severus offered her his arm, ready to disapparate, before Miss Granger stopped him.

"Wait… There's one more place I want to go. You can go back if you need to; please don't feel like you have to stay. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Lead the way, Miss Granger."

* * *

The walk was short, and led them to a row of houses on a dirty street. They stopped at the one on the far end, and the girl gasped before a sudden snapping noise began ringing out around them on the quiet street. Severus reached out and caught her wrist, desperate for her to calm down. Of course he didn't like seeing her in so much distress, but it was also horribly annoying.

As her breathing calmed, Miss Granger looked up at him with wide brown eyes that seemed terrified. Severus knew where they were: this was her home.

They walked up to the porch, and they both blanched at the blood stain that was still there after all these years. The girl turned the key in the lock, took a deep, fortifying breath, and opened the door.

Miss Granger's house wasn't very big, but it was in excellent condition. Walking through the sitting room, there weren't many photos. The few that were there were clearly of the girl's parents; Severus assumed they were taken during the short time her father wasn't drinking. Her mother was a beautiful woman, with curly blond hair that was cut up to her shoulders and grey eyes. She didn't appear to be very tall, and Miss Granger's facial features were there. Her father, on the other hand, was tall, with dark hair and eyes that resembled those of his daughter. The similarities ended there.

The kitchen was plain, and the counters were empty except for a lone frame siting near the sink. There were two little girls in the picture. One of them was clearly a much-younger Miss Granger, probably about six or seven. She was smiling, but anybody looking hard enough could see that it wasn't real. She'd been strong even then; there weren't many children of that age who would have been able to hide what they were really feeling. The other girl looked to be about three, and she couldn't have looked much different than her sister. Her hair was similar to her mother's, as were her eyes. Miss Granger's sister appeared to be as happy-go-lucky as they came, which Severus figured was just as well. From what he understood, their father hadn't laid a hand on his youngest, until the night he killed her.

The two continued moving through the house. The dining room and master bedroom were downstairs, and they were both as impersonal as they came. Moving upstairs, Miss Granger slowed her pace. The first room on the right was a small bathroom, followed by a bedroom, which had clearly been her sister's.

The room was small, with light purple walls, a yellow bedspread, and wispy white curtains. The light colors made the room feel bigger, as did the fact that there was little in the room. There was a big window on the wall across from the door, and the bed on the left wall. The wardrobe was on the same wall as the door, leaving the fourth wall empty. A few stuffed animals were scattered around the room, and there was a book of fairy tales at the foot of the bed.

He saw Miss Granger follow his gaze out of the corner of his eye.

"I used to read one to her every night when she went to bed."

Severus didn't know what to say to this, so he merely nodded his understanding before they walked out of the room.

Across the hall was another room, which appeared to be Miss Granger's. Her room was nothing like the light that was her sister's room. No, it was much darker; it was painted beige, and the quilt was varying shades of brown. It was tattered and stained, and Severus shuddered at the thought of just what was on the quilt. This room was smaller than the other, and it felt much more cramped. There wasn't anything personal in the room; she probably hadn't had anything.

As they walked in, the girl began to cry before sinking down next to the bed. Severus, feeling awkward, sat next to her. She leaned into him as she wiped away her tears, and he hesitantly put his arm around her. He felt odd as he did it, like he enjoyed being able to comfort her, but he told himself that he just didn't want to witness another panic attack.

Severus wasn't sure how long they sat there before Miss Granger pulled away and rose, turning to look at him.

"The only room left is the library."

He nodded, not sure what else there was he could do, and followed her out of the room and into the next.

The library was unimpressive in what it held; it was mostly Muggle fiction that appeared to be untouched. There was blood on the floor and, near the fireplace, shards of glass littered the floor. There was a lone armchair that was worn with overuse. Severus knew that this was where her father sat before he was swept up in his fits of rage towards his oldest daughter.

He looked back towards her. He knew this was extremely difficult for her; today was emotionally taxing. For now, though, she was quiet. The girl ran her fingers along the shelves before she stopped at one about halfway in.

"His glass was here. That first night, when I was too small to reach his drink, it was here."

Severus looked at where her torment had started. The girl was taking deep breaths, trying to hold herself together, and he felt overwhelming senses of pain and anger. He hurt for this girl, and everything she'd been through in her short life, and he was beyond angry at the man who had done this to her. Before he even thought about it, he approached her and put a (what he hoped was consoling) hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, eyes full of unshed tears, and moved to wrap her arms around him before falling apart against his chest. Severus was taken aback, but he held her for the second time that day. He rubbed small circles on her back and spoke softly to her, doing his best to calm her. Eventually her tears subsided, and she pulled away slowly.

"Sorry about that, Professor."

"No need, Miss Granger. I understand that this hasn't been an easy day for you. Are you ready to return to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, sir."

And with that, they disapparated back to the school that had become home to both of them. By the time they had walked from the gates to the entrance, the girl had managed to calm herself considerably.

"Thank you for accompanying me today, sir. I really appreciate it."

"It was no trouble at all, Miss Granger."

They parted then, and Severus was surprised to find that, although the day had certainly been emotionally trying, he had enjoyed her company. While she had gone through abhorrent things in her life, she had grown to become one of the most extraordinary people he knew.

* * *

Hermione was lying on her bed reflecting on her day. She had been surprised when her professor wanted to go with her but, unable to see a problem, she allowed it. It hadn't been as bad as she'd worried it would be. He had walked with her quietly to the shops before they visited Emmie, and he'd been a gentleman. She was mortified by how many times she'd burst into tears, but he'd just been so understanding. It wasn't really something she'd expected from him, but she was most certainly grateful for all he'd done for her.

While she was knelt down in front of the stone that marked her sister's resting place, memory after memory flashing before her.

_The bed was warm when Hermione moved to sit next to Emily, story book in hand. Her sister was tucked into bed, and she was curled so she was facing Hermione. The pictures were her favorite part; at the age of three, she couldn't read quite yet, but she was learning. Hermione was eager to teach her sister how to lose herself in the words on the pages._

_They were both small, so there was room for the both of them on the small bed._

_"__Which story do you want tonight, Em?"_

_Emmie looked as thoughtful as a child her age could. "The Three Little Pigs!"_

_With a warm smile, Hermione complied. This was her sister's favorite, and she had been expecting it. Emmie liked when Hermione read in different voices for all the characters; she giggled through the tale before settling down and going to sleep._

_"__Goodnight, Em. I love you," Hermione murmured with a kiss to the forehead as she left her sister._

This one came with the flowers; the next with the lighting of the first candle.

_"'__Mione! You're home!"_

_"__Yes, Emmie, here I am. How was your day?"_

_"__Bad. Daddy was angry, and he made Mummy cry. He made her bleed."_

_Hermione pulled her sister in for a tight hug, ignoring the pains from where her father had hit her the night before. _

_"__Oh, Em. It's okay, you know Daddy loves you. He'll never hurt you. I'm sure Mum is just fine."_

_She heard her sister sniff and Hermione moved a hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Let's go inside now, hmm?"_

_Emmie nodded and pulled away, preceding Hermione into the house. The sitting room smelled like blood, and Hermione cringed. While it didn't happen often, it wasn't unusual. He usually only beat their mother in their bedroom._

_After sending her younger sister to her room, she heard him._

_"__Well, well, look who's home. Come to Daddy, 'Mione."_

_His outstretched hand looked gentle and kind, but Hermione knew better. As soon as she was within reaching distance, that open hand would meet her cheek before it became a fist that punched her torso until it hurt to breathe. She stepped forward slowly, trying to put off the inevitable. Her hesitance only served to irritate the piss-drunk man before her, and he didn't wait for her. With two long strides, he was there._

_She didn't even have time to process his proximity before he hit her. It was a hard slap that made her neck jerk with its force. She gasped, but was immediately unable with a few quick punches to the gut. She could practically feel her bruises layering as he hit her in the same places he had yesterday and all the days before._

The rest of the memories were similar to this one. It always started out alright before it was tarnished by the monster that had been her father.

After visiting her sister's grave, she had a sudden urge to go back to the house. She wasn't sure why; she hadn't been back since she left. When her parents were discovered dead, she inherited the house; it was supposed to go to Emmie, but she was the only one left. She'd cast a Stasis charm and hadn't looked back. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if the prospect of not having to go alone had played a part in her decision, but she couldn't be sure.

When they had approached the house, Hermione instantly regretted the decision as they reached the porch.

_She was humming as she went down the stairs. It was Emmie's fifth birthday, and Hermione had scrounged up enough money to buy her sister a gift on her way home from school. She was almost skipping through the house, but knew she had to be as quiet as she could so she didn't wake her father._

_Hermione packed her lunch and quietly opened the door to leave. When she opened it, she saw a red pool on her front porch. Her heart was pounding in her chest; had somebody done something to her father?_

_Looking down next to the door was the body of her sister, throat slit and dried blood dried in a trail down her corpse._

_Hermione screamed, and knelt down next to Emmie. She was still in her pajamas, her hair tousled with sleep. _

_She didn't have to wait long before she heard her parents coming down the stairs. Hermione could tell when her mother approached by the wracking sobs coming from the woman. When her father came, he gasped. Then he was cursing angrily._

_Fingers wrapped in her hair, yanking her head back. She was being dragged back up the stairs, and he threw her down on her bed. Hermione fought to sit up, but he struck her hard, forcing her back down. His rough hands were tearing her clothes from her body and he was touching her everywhere. As bad as his beatings had been in the past, Hermione knew that nothing had been as terrible as what was to come._

_His hands left her body to take off his pants before he reached down and spread her legs. She was crying and begging him to stop, but he only hovered over her and thrust into her, tearing through her in one move. Her cries became pained as he pounded into her and her body was violated roughly. It was pain that she had never felt before, and she felt as if she were being torn apart. Her father's movements sped and then a rush of moisture entered her. _

_He was moaning over her, but it hardly registered. All she could focus on was the throbbing between her legs as he pulled out of her. She took in a sharp breath when she saw her blood on him, and he laughed._

That was when Professor Snape had pulled her from her memory. She took a deep breath and they entered the house.

Downstairs hadn't been bad; there weren't many bad memories she associated with that part of the house. It wasn't until they began climbing the stairs that Hermione started losing herself. They made their way past the bathroom and Emmie's bedroom, which didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Her room was difficult, and he'd sat with her as she broke down yet again.

_"__When will you ever learn not to come in here when I'm drinking?! Can't you do anything right?"_

_Hermione cowered in the corner of the library. She had only come in to get a new book for Emmie, and she'd hoped that she could come and go without her father noticing. Unfortunately, he wasn't as drunk as he normally was by now, so he was still aware enough to catch her._

_She tried to make a run for the door, but he leapt from his chair and lunged at her, knocking her to the floor. Her father lifted her and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to her bed. He undressed her and hit her hard, surely leaving her flesh bruised wherever he touched her. She knew that he hardened more with every punch, and it frightened her to no end to know that he drew pleasure from his abuse._

_The fight just left her as she laid back on her bed, waiting for him to have his way with her. It only hurt more when she fought, and she was trying to minimize the pain._

_He pushed into her again and again before releasing, laughing at her attempts to hide her pain from him._

Then her Professor was next to her and his arm was around her waist, pulling her from the darkness of her memories. She was surprised that she was able to calm at all; there was only one room left.

The library was where it had all started and ended, and she'd had a hard time coming to terms with the blood stains of her and her parents.

_She'd had enough. Her father had been beating her for six years and raping her for three. She was done. It was time to confront him._

_Storming angrily into the library, Hermione marched over to where her father was sitting. He kept all of his alcohol near his seat so he didn't have to get up. Without even thinking about it, she smacked his drink away and hurled the bottle of scotch at the fireplace, quickly followed by all the others. She was heaving by the time she was finished, and only then did she look down at her father's face. _

_He was murderously angry. Suddenly, her anger left her and she was only left with a fear so strong she was trembling where she stood. Never before had he looked at her with that much anger and hatred._

_Rising and swaying slightly, he towered over her. He roared at her and pulled a knife she hadn't known he had from a pocket in his shirt and dug the knife into her flesh, burying it deep in her flesh before pulling it out._

_"__You've really gone and fucking done it this time. I've had enough of your shit, you stupid little bitch. Mary, get your lazy arse out of bed and see what I've done with this failure of a daughter!" he bellowed, turning briefly towards the door before facing her again._

_She whimpered in pain as she grasped at her side, gulping when she saw her blood on the knife. Her father bent down next to her and touched the blade to her arm, running it down from shoulder to halfway down her forearm. She heard her mother enter the room, and she looked around with a blank expression. _

_After Emmie had died, her mother had completely stopped caring about anything and everything. She almost never left her room, and no longer fought her husband in Hermione's defense._

_The look of utter indifference on her face sent her father even deeper into his rage. Jumping away from his daughter, he rushed at his wife and slashed the knife across her throat. Next to the end of the cut, he carved a small flower. Upon further inspection, Hermione realized she'd seen that little daisy carved into somebody else's throat._

_Hermione gasped in shock. The pieces all fell into place, and her heart broke even more. Her father was responsible for Emmie and her mother and, judging by the look on his face when he looked down at her, now it was her turn._

_Her fears were confirmed as he neared her, knife held out to find its target. As the blade neared her throat, something surged within her and seemed to burst from her every pore. Her father fell back and the knife sank into his chest as he sank to the floor in a heap. Staring in horror at the scene before her, Hermione fled._

All she could really remember from being in that room with Professor Snape was him putting his hand on her shoulder before she flung herself at him. In hindsight, she was surprised he hadn't pried her off him, but he'd held her- again- and tried to calm her hysterics. His touch had been surprisingly warm and effective, and Hermione knew that she'd narrowly avoided numerous attacks that day.

It was not lost on Hermione that he was different. He had been since after the war, but now it was more. He was kind towards her, not just slightly less of a bastard.

She was desperate for a new beginning, but she had no idea how to go about getting what she needed. All Hermione knew was that there was only one person she could turn to, and it was the very person who, she realized, had worked his way in and stolen her heart.

* * *

**A/N II: If you wouldn't mind, please let me know what you thought; all feedback is appreciated, and I would really like to grow as a writer! See you next Wednesday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing; I'm just playing on J.K. Rowling's playground!**

* * *

Other than in class, Hermione hadn't seen Professor Snape for a couple of weeks. Since she had realized that what she felt for him was more than the schoolgirl crush she'd had for the past few years, she didn't know if she should still go and see him. He'd told her that he was available to her if and when she needed to talk to somebody, and she'd been alright- for the most part- since those days in November.

So she was surprised when he asked her to stay after class. A part of her was worried that he wanted to talk more about what she'd told him but, at the same time, it would be nice to know that somebody cared. She'd almost never had that (not that she could complain; she'd done it to herself).

Hermione made her way to his desk as the other students filed out of the room. They'd learned about stronger shield spells today, but it really didn't matter what they learned; it all seemed so simple after the war.

"You wanted to speak with me, Professor?"

He was marking essays. Judging by the amount of red ink on the parchment, this one was particularly dreadful. Her professor finished marking the one he was reading before looking up at her.

"Yes, Miss Granger. If I recall correctly, you said you wanted to Master Potions, yes?"

"That's right, sir."

"And you would like to teach it as well?"

"Yes, Professor."

He looked her over before he continued, and Hermione blushed, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

"Would you like to take an apprenticeship with me, Miss Granger?"

Hermione was stunned into silence. The shock must have been evident on her face, because her professor sneered at her.

"Close your mouth, Miss Granger; you look like a fish, and it is most unbecoming."

She did as he asked before trying to form a coherent answer.

"Yes, sir, I would like that very much. Thank you so much for the opportunity. It means a lot."

Professor Snape didn't just hand out apprenticeships. He'd never had one while she was a student. It was an honor to even be considered. But then a thought struck her.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why exactly did you choose me?"

"Because, Miss Granger," he answered, as if he'd expected this question, "You have had the best record Hogwarts has ever seen. It's even better than Tom Riddle's. I would be foolish _not _to offer it to you. But, I understand your concerns. I can assure you that it was not a personal decision. I would have asked you anyway."

Hermione nodded her understanding and breathed a sigh of relief. She would have walked away if he was only giving it to her because of her father.

"It has already been cleared with the Headmaster, so you can move to your new quarters whenever you are ready. I will expect you to help brew potions for the infirmary, grade papers, and learn new potions, as well as teach a class occasionally. You will also be expected to complete a research project. This will be a difficult, albeit very educational, three years for you Miss Granger. You will have to take your N.E.W.T.s early- before the end of term- but I'm sure you've been studying since before the war, so it shouldn't be an issue. Be here at seven in the morning tomorrow, Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir."

She recognized his clear dismissal and left, fighting the urge to squeal as she went to her dorm to start packing. Hermione was surprised that she felt so comfortable with the idea of living so close to the dour professor, but she trusted him wholeheartedly. She was excited beyond belief for such an opportunity. She only wanted to learn from the best, after all, and Professor Snape was certainly the best.

* * *

Severus had decided he wanted her as his apprentice years ago. She had always excelled, and he could see that she admired and respected the art and science of potion-making. Her marks were impeccable, and her O.W.L.s had been absolutely flawless; he was sure her N.E.W.T.s would be similar.

Hearing her say that she wanted to Master Potions had certainly pleased him. Now he knew that he would be able to teach the most intelligent witch in Wizarding Britain everything he knew; it was an as much of an opportunity for him as it was for her. Severus wanted to know what went on in that brilliant mind of hers. He had been teaching her for years, but it would be different one-on-one. In class, he was expected to be an utter bastard but, in private, he could push her and encourage her at the same time. Severus had hated having to favor the dunderheaded Slytherins, especially over her, but it had been necessary in his role as a spy. She knew this now, and she had already been exposed to his gentler side. Very few knew he had it, and it wasn't something he shared easily, but with her… it _had_ been easy. He had wanted to stop her tears; she was such a strong person- and witch- and it was unnerving to see her in such a broken state.

Asking her had been easier than he'd thought it would be. Severus had never had an apprentice before, but he was honestly excited. He was curious to see how different it would be teaching her individually rather than in class; he wanted to see how she changed- if she did at all.

He reluctantly went back to his marking; he would certainly enjoy pushing some of this drivel off onto her. Essays from his second years were usually atrocious, but these were so much worse than usual. What in the name of Merlin was so complicated about writing an essay with information from a textbook? Of course, part of the assignment required use of one's own brain, but they couldn't even get the easy part of this assignment right. The moment he could start teaching Granger- with no dunderheads present- couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Hermione arrived at Professor Snape's classroom five minutes early. She wasn't quite sure if she should wait the five minutes out, or just go in now. While she didn't want to be late, she also had no desire to be snarked at for being overeager. It was an early Saturday morning, after all.

Making her mind up, she knocked tentatively on the door.

"Enter."

She stepped inside quickly and walked to his desk, unsure of what she should be doing. She was saved from worrying about it further by her professor.

"Your apprenticeship begins now, Miss Granger. Today, you will be making a Burn Salve. It isn't very complicated, but is needed in the Hospital Wing. Do you have any questions?"

"Well, I've never made it before. Do you have anything I could read about it before I begin? I usually learn best that way."

"Why am I not surprised?" he sneered. He silently summoned a small stack of books and set them on the desk, offering them to her. "You are welcome to borrow these, or anything else from that shelf, whenever necessary, as long as they are kept in pristine condition, which I don't think will be an issue. You will need this, as well."

Professor Snape was holding out a small notebook. She took it gently, looking at it closely. It was black and made of dragon-hide, in case of spills. There was a silver scrolling along the edges, and the pages were a nice and durable parchment. It was beautiful.

"It is customary for a Master to give his apprentice a Potions journal of their very own. You can record brewing instructions, notes, and the like. There is a charm placed on it so it will never run out of pages; don't feel like you can't write something down. It is for you and for you alone."

"Thank you, sir. It's lovely."

He nodded once before rising. "I will be back shortly. You will work over there." He pointed across the room at a small work station that hadn't been there yesterday. A cauldron was already set up, as well as any other tools she could possibly need for brewing. Being the DADA classroom, there wasn't any place in the room for brewing, so he'd had to improvise.

"Yes, Professor."

Hermione gathered the books gingerly and took them to her station. It didn't take her long to find instructions for the Burn Salve, and it was simple enough to make. Brewing was something that calmed her; she could get lost in her thoughts and just go through the motions of making whatever it was, and it was one of the few times she could truly be at peace. She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn't even notice her professor coming back into the room. Hermione had already brewed two batches and was almost done with the third; he hadn't said how much to make.

The completed salves were sitting on his desk, awaiting inspection. Since he knew that she'd never made it before, it seemed prudent for her to leave them for him. That, and it was simply routine.

Hermione didn't hear Professor Snape go to his desk and check her work. She didn't hear him come up behind her to watch her work. She didn't even know he was there; it was just her, the books, the journal, and the cauldron.

She finished the third batch and put it in a jar, turning it to place it with the others. When she saw her professor standing behind her with a raised eyebrow, she jumped and almost dropped the jar. Hermione flushed, and set the jar on the table.

"Sorry, Professor. I didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed. You were quite lost to the world, Miss Granger."

A sheepish grin crept onto her face before she responded.

"Yes, well, that tends to happen when I brew."

"Ah, the mark of a true Potioneer. It is easy- for those who understand it- to get lost in the art of potion-making. It isn't something you have to focus on; you just do it."

She nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. It was something she felt whenever she stood over a cauldron, and it was one of the best feelings in the world. Hermione was also trying her hardest not to react too much to his praise, settling for a small smile.

"Now, Miss Granger, let's discuss your salves, shall we?"

Hermione was suddenly more than a little nervous, but she was excited, as well. While she had followed the instructions to the letter, it was still Professor Snape. He had made notes in his Potions textbook as a student, changing things to perfect his work. Had he expected her to do something similar? He was always emphasizing the need for original thought; maybe she should have done something differently. The Burn Salves were the appropriate bright orange, but maybe there was still something wrong…

"Don't look so worried, Miss Granger, they are fine. Like I said earlier, it isn't complex; Potter probably could have managed it. I think two more batches will do."

"Yes, sir."

It didn't take long for her to fall back into her thoughts as she worked, even with Professor Snape watching her. He'd observed her brewing plenty of times in class; this shouldn't be any different. But, it was. They were alone, and he was teaching her in such a way that she was learning and still wanted to do better. He had yet to reprimand her- although it was only her first day, and the day was young. As she'd lost track of time, she didn't know how long she'd been there, only that she was content to stay here all day.

Before long, the last two salves were finished, and she put them on his desk with the others. Sometime in the past however-long-it-had-been, he had gone back to marking essays. Not wanting to disturb his work, she went to clean her work area instead. Soon enough, the cauldron was scrubbed, the tools had been washed (by hand; there were some things she enjoyed doing the Muggle way), and she had wiped the table down. One by one she gathered the left over ingredients and put them back where she'd found them; there was a small storage cabinet next to the table for her to use so she didn't have to go all the way to the dungeons to get what she needed.

It wasn't until she had finished this and sat down at a desk with one of the books he'd given her that her stomach growled loudly. She looked quickly at her watch, only to see that she had missed breakfast. Sighing, she went back to her book, trying to ignore her stomach; she'd just wait until lunch.

"Miss Granger, have you eaten today?"

"No, sir. I came directly here and I think I lost track of time."

"I'm sure you did, given how you work. Tinky," he called, Summoning his house elf.

She arrived with a pop. "What can Tinky do for Master Snape?"

"Bring Miss Granger some breakfast, as well as tea for the both of us."

"Tinky is proud to serve!" and she disappeared again.

Hermione grimaced at the use of the house elf but, hungry as she was, she couldn't argue. She stretched out as best she could in the chair, resting the cover against the edge of the desk. The tome was fascinating, and it was easy for the world to fall away as it did when she brewed; it was just Hermione and the book. She didn't notice when the food and tea came until Professor Snape cleared his throat, sounding amused. Her head snapped up and she looked down. A plate of eggs and toast sat before her with an apple and a cup of tea. She set the book down and ate, so hungry that she almost forgot that her professor was there. Not wanting to seem rude, she decided that now was as good a time as any to ask some of her questions.

"Professor?" she asked in between bites.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I was just wondering, what got you started on potions?"

"Not that it's any of your business," he drawled, "but it's just something I've always been good at. I found it to be calming; a release of sorts. While I was drawn to the Dark Arts, I never had as much passion for them as I did potions. The Dark Arts are unpredictable and sometimes draining, and brewing is simple and soothing. It wasn't difficult for me to decide what I wanted to do after Hogwarts."

"That's how it was for me, too. It's a way to just get away from everything, if only for a little while; I feel the same with reading. The feeling is just so… light. It's freeing; liberating, even. I can't imagine wanting to do anything else."

Her professor looked at her for a moment before simply nodding and taking a sip of his tea.

"Miss Granger, what are the properties of Bloomslang skin?"

"Well, Professor, it is a necessary ingredient in Polyjuice…. Oh. How did you know about that?"

"Did you really think that a Potions Master wouldn't notice when his stores had been stolen from? And then there was the part where you turned yourself into a cat. It wasn't difficult to deduce that you were the one to take the skin."

"That… makes sense. I never did apologize for stealing from you. Sorry about that."

He glowered before his expression lightened just a bit. "I would have been angrier if it weren't so impressive that you were able to brew a successful Polyjuice at such a young age."

"So were you also aware that I was the one to set your robes on fire in my first year?" The words had shot from her mouth before she could think about what she was saying.

"That was _you_? I suppose I should have known. Nobody else would have noticed anything other than the game."

She gave him a small smile, nodded, and went back to her book before closing it again.

Hermione had finished breakfast sometime during their short conversation, and was unsure of what to do next. She didn't have classes anymore; most of her time would be taken up with her work. If she always had this little to do, she was going to become very bored very quickly.

"Can I help you with the marking, sir?"

"That would be appreciated, Miss Granger," he said as he handed her a stack of parchments. "These are the Third Years' assignments on Boggarts. I assume you know what to look for?"

"I believe so."

"Then, by all means, get to work. But don't go easy on them. They need to know exactly what they are doing wrong so they can learn from it and avoid making the same mistake twice."

"I understand."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon marking papers, stopping for lunch and resuming almost immediately after. Hermione had run the burn salves down to the infirmary, and she'd gone to Professor Slughorn's supply closet to get some things she didn't have and felt she might need. It had been a great first day, and she was excited to see what the next three years would hold.

* * *

Looking back, Miss Granger's first day had been pleasant. She was eager to succeed in this apprenticeship, and they worked decently together. Severus had almost wanted to laugh when she'd asked if he had books for her to read on the salve, though he would never expect anything less.

Her reaction to the notebook had been nice, too. The witch had looked at it carefully; he could tell that she was admiring every detail. Severus knew she'd take care of it and it would be used well.

Then he'd granted her access to some of his library- the small one in the classroom, at least. He knew that if he could trust anyone with his collection, it was her; she loved books as much as- if not more than- he did. Then he'd left.

Severus had gone done for a quick breakfast before taking a walk on the grounds. By the time he went back to his classroom, it had been about two-and-a-half hours. He hadn't meant to leave her alone for so long, but she'd been just fine. Her salves were perfect, and she was efficient.

Watching her brew was fascinating. He'd been in there for almost thirty minutes before she'd turned and almost dropped the finished salve. Like him, she tuned out the entire world. Severus hadn't worked with someone who brewed that way since his own apprenticeship, and it was refreshing to find a mind that worked like his. He'd been surrounded by dunderheads for far too long.

She even had the same habit of forgetting to eat. Things like that don't seem important when you're lost to the world; it hadn't even seemed to cross her mind. She hadn't had an overwhelming amount of questions, but the ones she asked were good ones. It had surprised him when she'd wanted to know why he was so drawn to Potions, but he'd told her anyway. Severus found that he really didn't mind talking to her; he wouldn't go so far as to say he liked it, but it wasn't bad at all.

Miss Granger had done well with the marking; she had pointed out what was wrong while also putting emphasis on what was important. She had kept praise to a minimum- not that much had been deserved- and her comments were constructively criticizing while remaining kind, while his were much more caustic. If she'd come across something particularly appalling, she would point it out much less gently, but overall, her marking would be effective.

Yes, Miss Granger had definitely been the right choice for his apprentice. It would be a good three years.

* * *

**A/N II: I just want to thank everybody who has given this story a chance. I never expected to have over 2,000 views in just the first three chapters, and it's kind of surreal. It may not be a lot when you really think about it, but it's still pretty awesome! I'm not gonna lie; I've always been that weird girl that sits in the corner and is rarely acknowledged (not that I'd have it any other way, mind you), so it's... different- good different, not bad different, I swear. **

**I appreciate any and all reviews; I would love to know how to be better, and I'm grateful for encouragement and criticism alike!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Admittedly, this one isn't very nice (towards the end, at least). If this bothers you, I would suggest skipping the last part of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I'm just playing on J.K. Rowling's playground!**

* * *

It had been three months since Hermione had begun her apprenticeship with Professor Snape, and it was going well. She was brewing more complicated potions now, and he'd recently started letting her teach Professor Slughorn's first years. He really was an excellent teacher; it felt as if she'd learned more in three months than in all her years as a student.

Her N.E.W.T.s had been the week before Christmas, and she'd passed them all with flying colors and she now held the record at Hogwarts.

She had stayed at Hogwarts over the holiday for the first time, and it had been nice. She usually went home and stayed in her alley, but her professor had work for her to do.

Professor Snape was wonderful. It was apparent that he wasn't always a snarky bastard, and Hermione enjoyed their time together. Her feelings aside, it was amazing how much she liked working with him. He was absolutely brilliant, and they could talk about anything for hours as they argued their points. There had been many times when he'd asked her what she thought of a book she'd been reading, and it would lead to a long discussion over tea, like one they'd had the other night.

_"__So, what did you think?"_

_"__It was rather insightful, Professor. I never thought of Potions being linked to other magic that way. I knew that all forms of magic were connected, but I've never researched _how_. It makes so much sense. Thank you for lending it to me."_

_"__It was my pleasure. I do believe that you are the only person in the building- with the exception of Albus, of course- who is competent enough to uphold any discussion on such matters. Now, were you aware that at Hogwarts, all magic is tied to the castle's elemental magic?"_

_"__Yes, sir. I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_. It was a fascinating concept. Because of the immense power of the castle, the magic done on the grounds can be strengthened in times of need. The castle is sentient, which explains how the moving staircases cooperate when you ask nicely. Anyway, the ultimate goal of the castle is to protect its inhabitants. The magic of the professors is stronger here than anywhere else in the world, allowing the most protection possible."_

_He nodded. "Good. Where does Potions fit into this?"_

_"__Well, if the castle's magic makes our magic stronger, it is safe to assume that the ingredients that grow on the grounds would also be more powerful, yielding stronger potions. What links Potions to other forms of magic is magic itself. The ingredients absorb the magic from the grounds, as do the plants in the greenhouse. It is the same magic that allows charms ad transfiguration to work; the power pulses through the castle's walls. Thus, all magic in the castle is connected by the castle's magic."_

_"__Indeed. Have you seen evidence of this, Miss Granger?"_

_"__I believe so. During the Final Battle, all of the professors put up the wards. That is extremely powerful magic, and should have left the professors drained. However, than would make the students more vulnerable, so the castle strengthened their magic. At the same time, the wards were much stronger than they would have been otherwise."_

_"__Well done. So, does the art of Potions require magic?"_

_"__Not directly. While the brewer doesn't have to use their magic in the obvious sense, it still flows, like a circuit. Our magic runs through us, and is part of us whether we're using it or not. This is what allows us to brew. But, the magic from the grounds is also in the ingredients. So, even if one didn't have magic, and the castle deemed it acceptable, a Muggle could brew with things from Hogwarts."_

_ "__That is mostly correct. While it is true that the magic from the grounds would make brewing possible, a Muggle would not be successful. A Squib, probably, could manage, but not a Muggle. Squibs have little magic, but it's there. Hogwarts' magic needs to be able to channel through the brewer, and Squibs have just enough to make it possible."_

_"__So it really is like a circuit, then."_

_"__Yes, I suppose it is."_

Hermione had moved to her new quarters a week into her apprenticeship, and it was actually nice to live so close to him. They would oftentimes work together in their shared sitting room, and he really wasn't bad to live with. He was organized and the rooms were all clean (courtesy of the house elves, she was sure). The rooms were fit for the Head of Slytherin, all in dark green and silver. Most of their quarters were shared; they each had their own bedrooms and bathrooms, but the rest of the space was for both of them. He didn't even mind Crookshanks being there as long as he behaved himself.

Sleep was easier now than it had been, but she still had to silence her rooms so he wouldn't hear the screams from her nightmares. While she was having them nightly, they had lessened in their intensity, so they felt less real. Hermione still woke up screaming and wet with sweat, but what sleep she did get was better.

One night a few weeks ago, she'd woken up from one of the really bad ones; she'd been hoarse from her screams, the sheets were soaked, and she was shaking. Desperately in need of a cup of tea, she'd gone out to their kitchenette as quietly as she could. She had been able to prepare it, but when she reached for a mug from the cabinet, she was shaking so badly that it slipped from her fingers. It fell to the stone floor and shattered loudly, echoing through the silence. She'd had an instant flashback to that night when her father had first hit her and she curled up into a ball on the floor, snapping hurriedly at the band on her wrist. It wasn't long before she drew blood, but it didn't matter. She just needed everything to stop. She could almost feel his hands connect with her torso as he beat her; the rage and hatred was still in his face.

Professor Snape had come rushing into the room, wand at the ready before realizing it was only Hermione. Once he'd looked at the sight before him- shattered mug and Hermione rocking on the floor with blood trickling down her arm- he'd immediately knelt down beside her and taken her in his strong arms. He'd murmured quick healing and cleaning spells and grabbed her wrist gently; she'd pulled it away at first, but then she'd realized what was going on. She slowly came out of her mind, only to find tears running down her face. It had taken her a while to regain control of herself, but he'd stayed with her. When she could finally breathe again, Hermione pulled away slowly, giving her professor a look that was both grateful and apologetic. He had looked her over, repaired the mug, and poured her tea before getting his own.

"Sorry, Professor, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright, Miss Granger; I was not yet asleep." He hadn't needed to ask if she wanted to talk about it; Hermione knew that he knew she would if she was able.

So, sitting on the couch at just after two in the morning, she'd told him what had happened. Hermione had described the nightmare and what had happened after. Professor Snape didn't say anything as she spoke; he just listened. It was nice to be listened to.

After their tea, he'd sent her back to bed, and they hadn't spoken of it since.

Now, when she woke up in a state, she Summoned Tinky instead.

* * *

The past three months had been pleasant for Severus. His workload was considerably lighter since he'd started working with Miss Granger, and he was getting more sleep. All in all, he was slightly less dour than he had been.

Miss Granger was a perfect student. She learned quickly, was an excellent brewer, and was one of the most intelligent witches he'd ever worked with. They were moving quickly through her apprenticeship; she was almost two weeks ahead of schedule. Her work was impeccable, and she was doing well with her teaching. According to Horace, she'd quickly won over most of the first years.

She wasn't terrible to live with. The young woman was just about as organized as he was, so _his_ quarters gradually became _their_ quarters; he really didn't mind this at all. Severus had been alone for so long that it felt nice not to have to be anymore. He enjoyed their late-night banter about Potions, or politics, or anything. It didn't matter what they talked about; it was stimulating for his mind, having another brilliant mind to argue with.

Even her cat was manageable. The furry orange menace had taken to him, and would curl up with him if Miss Granger wasn't there or he was having a particularly bad day.

Since finding out about what she'd endured at home and experiencing the aftermath firsthand, Severus had been making an effort not to be a complete arse to her all the time. She'd had more than enough of that in her short life; he didn't need to add to it. As much as he wanted to help fix her, he wasn't quite sure he knew how. Since November, she hadn't had many more panic attacks that he was aware of; there had been maybe five since they'd started working together. Miss Granger hadn't brought any of it up unless he was calming her down, and a part of him was glad. He had come to feel protective over her, and as willing as he was to listen, he didn't like hearing what haunted her dreams. It made him feel sick and angry and sorry that he couldn't make it go away.

A tentative friendship had formed between the two. They were slowly but surely becoming familiar with one another, they enjoyed each other's company, and they worked well together. He looked forward to working with her when he woke up n the mornings. Not having expected to survive the war, Severus hadn't had much of a plan. He would continue teaching, and that was all he knew.

But now, he was doing that, and he was _happy_ about it. Never had he enjoyed teaching as much as he did with Miss Granger.

There had been minor disagreements, of course, but they hadn't lasted very long. Sometimes he pushed her mind, hard, and she would get frustrated. They would both lose their tempers, rail at each other, and then it would be over. She would finally understand what he was doing, or he would eventually try a different approach; they usually ended up somewhere in the middle.

The rest of term passed quickly, and soon the school year was over. There was to be a celebration of the first anniversary of the war's end, but both he and his apprentice had declined. Severus was staying at Hogwarts during summer, and Miss Granger would be leaving. He sent some work with her, and she would owl him her assignments and an argument; their banters were by letter now. It pleased him to know that she wanted to keep in touch as much as he did, and while it wasn't quite the same, it would suffice.

He wasn't really sure where she was staying. Severus couldn't imagine her going back to the house, so he could only think that she was on the streets again. This worried him immensely, but it was her life. If the streets were where she wanted to be, it wasn't his place to tell her otherwise, even if he wanted to. Sure, she'd been fine for years, but that didn't make it any easier for him.

Her friendship had become valuable to him, and Severus didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her. He would be alone again, and he couldn't go back to that. Severus had learned what it was like to have a true friend in Miss Granger, and he was not willing to let it go. Somewhere in the past six months, she had come to matter to Severus, and he would do what he could for her.

* * *

The streets of Hermione's small hometown were always lively. People were moving all day, always having somewhere to be. When she left Hogwarts and come here, she'd found her way to the alley she'd inhabited every summer since she'd started school. It was small, in between the book shop and a small café, as far from her childhood home as she could get. Hermione had enough money from the war to live comfortably, but she was frugal. She would buy the occasional book and lunch from her 'neighbors', but that was it, aside from groceries. Only nonperishables; they were inexpensive and meant to last. She tried to use magic as little as possible when she was home. With as many people out and about as there were, she couldn't risk being caught.

Her summer had been as uneventful as ever, aside from her correspondence from Professor Snape. She enjoyed doing the work; it relaxed her and gave her something to look forward to. Hermione's days were long and often dull; she would talk to other homeless people, but most of them lived on the other side of town. More shops were that way and, unlike her, many of the homeless weren't so by choice. They needed to be there.

Part of her wished she had told her professor where she was, but she had a feeling he could figure it out on his own. There was nothing stopping her from writing, 'I'm currently living in an alley at home,' but she just didn't. It was pointless.

He would probably disapprove, but she didn't care. Professor Snape wouldn't understand. This was one of those places where she felt safe, strange as it may be. At home, shut out from the world, things had been well and truly awful. Out here, people were everywhere; surely that was safer.

It was with this in mind Hermione decided to take a walk one night. It was early July, and the air was warm. The breeze was soft and calm, cooling her face as she ambled through the streets. When she felt as if she'd gotten too close to home, she turned back around. She made it back to her alley quickly; there were less people out now than there had been earlier, and she didn't want to be caught too far away when it grew quiet.

Hermione was sitting against a wall with a book under a street light when it happened. She was so absorbed in the thick tome that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her. All she knew was that one minute she was learning about Oculus Potion, and the next a hand was on her mouth, muffling her screams. Her wand fell from her sleeve and fell to the ground, but her attackers didn't seem to notice it. The one that was holding her spun her around so she could see them.

There were two. One, the one who'd grabbed her, was tall, with fair hair and dark eyes. He was stocky, and she was confident she'd never seen him before in her life. The other was much shorter, and he was also much uglier. He was stout, and his toad-like face made her think of Umbridge.

"Well, well, well, what've we here? It looks like a treat for the two of us, doesn't it, mate?" the tall one sneered in a smooth voice. Hermione was vaguely aware that she was trembling.

"And look, she's scared," said the toad. His voice was nasal and high pitched for a male.

Before she could process anything else, Hermione felt her head being smashed against the wall as she fell to the ground. Above her, she could hear pants being undone. Her heart sank; she never thought she'd have to do this again, especially not with total strangers. She was horrified, but also resigned. They couldn't take anything from her; she had nothing left to give.

The two bent over her, pants down just enough for their lengths to be free. The toad began yanking her clothing from her body while the other stroked himself. She just sat there. There wasn't any fight left in her. Hermione had lost it all to her father; some had come back in the face of the war, but now it was all gone again. She couldn't bring herself to struggle.

The two men must have been looking for a little fight- and been upset when she didn't give it to them- because she was being hit hard in the face. She still did nothing.

The beating continued until Hermione was seeing stars, and as she came back to herself, she felt one of them enter her forcefully. She stayed limp and unmoving beneath him. She could hear him grunting above her, and he hit her again; the other man was pleasuring himself as he watched.

It felt like it lasted forever, but he finally released inside her. She knew it wasn't over, though. The other had to have a turn.

She was surprised to find that the second man wasn't the toad; she'd thought he was the submissive partner, but maybe they were both dominant. Not that it mattered; they both raped her anyway.

The tall one had his fun. He was worse than the toad; he hit her harder and more frequently, and his thrusts were harder, like her father's. By the time he was done, Hermione was battered. Both her eyes were swollen, her nose felt broken, she had a split lip; her breasts were badly bruised, some ribs felt bruised or broken, and she was struggling for breath. That familiar pain was back between her legs, but she had long since grown used to it. When Hermione looked up from cataloguing her injuries, both men were gone. Sitting up, she pulled on what clothing was left; her bra was in pieces and her shirt was torn, but wearable. Her jeans were spotted with her blood, as were her knickers, but she pulled them on. She struggled to find her wand, beyond relieved when she found it in one piece.

"Tinky."

She waited a moment before the house elf appeared with a pop that resounded through the empty alley. "What can Tinky do for Mistress?"

"Tinky, I need you to take me to Professor Snape," Hermione rasped.

It was then that Tinky noticed her condition, and she gasped.

"Yes, Mistress. Tinky will take you to Master Snape."

They left just as Hermione fell into the darkness and let it swallow her.

* * *

**A/N II: Thanks again to everybody who's taken time to read and keep up with my story so far; it means a lot! I wish I could update more often but, in the past few weeks, writing has slowly become more important than my schoolwork, and I can't really let that happen; I'd really rather not fail out of school. I'm also trying to make sure I stay far ahead enough in writing it that, should I have a week when I can't write at all, I'll still be able to update no problem. **

**Currently, this story is about 18.5 chapters, but I'm not done yet! I wish I could give you an idea of how long it will be, but I haven't been following my original plan too well- things are taking much longer than they were supposed too, but that's okay. All I know is that I'm about five chapters off, meaning that what I thought would happen in Ch. 15 got pushed to Ch. 20; not that it matters, and it actually turned out better, I think.**

**Anyway, enough of my blathering; any and all reviews are welcome and appreciated, and I'll see you guys next Wednesday! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger last time... Alright, you caught me- I'm not the least bit sorry:) This one's a little shorter, as are the next two, but my chapters will never be less than 2,500 words, I swear; I'm not mean enough to make you wait a whole week for a thousand words. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything; that's (unfortunately) not about to change anytime soon.**

* * *

Severus was in the sitting room he usually shared with his apprentice when his house elf appeared, fear in her wide eyes.

"Master Snape!"

He looked at the elf. She was holding something- no, someone. Severus rose instantly and went to take whoever it was from Tinky.

"What happened?"

"Tinky was called and found her this way, Master Snape. She asked Tinky to bring her to you, so Tinky did as she asked."

As he took hold of the person, Tinky's words registered and he froze. There was only one person who would call his house elf.

_Hermione._

It was the first time he'd referred to her by her first name, mentally or otherwise, but he couldn't stop himself. Here was his apprentice, his friend, who'd been spending her summer on the streets of her small hometown, beaten and broken in his arms.

Severus quickly dismissed the elf and took Hermione into her room. He rid her of her clothing, staring in horror at what he saw. She was black and blue, and it sounded like she was struggling to breathe.

He ran to his supply of healing potions in his room and brought the whole kit. After some diagnostic spells, he began healing her injuries. First were the ribs; one of them had punctured a lung and she would die if that wasn't addressed sooner rather than later. After that came her head injury; she was bleeding from her right temple. He fixed her nose, and moved down to her center. She had been raped, and he needed to fix what internal damage he could. Severus took his wand and murmured a healing spell. Next came the bruises. He wasn't sure he had enough Bruise Salve, but he managed to cover all of her bruises with the paste.

A warm washcloth was run across her face and the inside of her thighs, wiping away her blood. She looked better, but he knew that this would be hard for her emotionally. She'd lived with her father doing similar things to her, and she'd just had to go through it again.

Severus found some of her pajamas and put them on her before tucking her into bed. He would stay with her tonight.

* * *

Hermione was lost in the darkness of semi-consciousness. Her whole body hurt, and she wanted to sleep. She could feel their arrival, and the house elf holding her almost dropped her. She was talking to somebody, but she couldn't focus enough to figure out who it was. Then she was moving. A different set of arms took her, and she knew who it was.

He'd held her enough times for her to know when she was wrapped in the safe embrace of Severus Snape.

He was carrying her somewhere, and the movement made it hurt more to breathe, but that was nothing compared to what she felt as he set her down. The warmth and safety were gone, and she fell unconscious.

* * *

Severus watched over her as she slept. She was calm; he knew she had to be exhausted, and she needed the sleep to heal. He had a Draught of Peaceful Sleep ready for her if she needed it, but she'd passed out on her own.

He'd had a quiet summer so far. It had been rather boring without her there, but he was managing. Severus had done a lot of reading over the past couple of weeks, and he'd been happy for the time away from the drivel of students.

As he looked at Hermione- for she was no longer 'Miss Granger' to him, and probably hadn't been for quite some time- he thought about her.

She had always been brilliant, and he'd admired her intelligence since her first year at Hogwarts. At that young age, she'd become friends with Potter and Weasley. She was probably the only reason they were alive today. He'd always questioned her taste in company since then, but she was loyal; it would take a lot for her to turn her back on a friend. He'd watched her grow up. She'd always been mature beyond her years, and there were times when it was hard to remember how young she was. As she'd grown from a girl with bushy hair and big teeth to a young woman with riotous curls and a proportional face, he'd realized how beautiful she was.

Her eyes were big and dark with intelligence. They were warm and comforting, and almost always seemed to sparkle. Freckles crossed the bridge of her nose, and her lips weren't full, but they weren't thin, either.

Looking at her now, he knew. He wanted to run his fingers softly through her thick curls; to kiss those perfect lips; to hold those small hands in his; to embrace her and pull her against his chest. He wanted to be the one who made her laugh and smile. He wanted to be the one to keep her safe. He wanted her to be his, and he wanted to be hers.

Severus Snape was in love with Hermione Granger.

With his epiphany, a small smile spread across his face. He had found someone he could love. Severus, of all people, had found someone he cared deeply about and never wanted to let go.

But his heart sank as he realized that it was hopeless. There was no way in hell she would ever feel the same way about him. He was… well, he was _him_. His skin was sallow, his hair lank from standing over a cauldron too long, his nose was hooked and far too big. Severus knew that he wasn't attractive in the least. He was damaged from years of going between two masters. His body was covered in scars, and the Dark Mark was faded on his left forearm. He wasn't good, he wasn't kind. Hermione deserved so much better than him.

As much as that train of thought hurt him, Severus knew he would still do anything for her. She needed him now. He could put his feelings aside and help her; he _would_ help her come back from this. If not for him then for her. None of this should have ever happened to her.

Severus stayed by her side all night and well into the morning. He summoned Tinky for breakfast and tea, refusing to leave her. He found a book she'd been reading on the bedside table and grabbed it, settling himself in the chair with it- it was his book, after all.

It was nearly eleven when she began to stir. She wasn't moving too much- no doubt she was still hurting- but it was enough to alert Severus. He set the book down and watched her carefully, not knowing exactly what he should do. He wanted to comfort her, but he also wanted to avoid frightening her.

Waiting until she opened her eyes, Severus cleared his throat softly. She looked up at him almost immediately.

"Professor Snape?" she asked groggily.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, Hermione. I was… worried."

He looked away quickly, so he missed her blush. _You idiot; you just called her by her first name! What are you doing? Be here for her, not for you._

"I think I'm okay. Why am I here?"

"Do you not remember what happened?" Now he was looking at her again. She'd had that head injury; what if there was memory loss?

"It's a little fuzzy, but I think I remember enough. The last thing I can recall is…" She trailed off as tears began to well up in her eyes. Severus understood. The last thing she remembered was being raped.

"You were able to call Tinky, and you asked her to bring you here."

"Oh. That makes sense. Were my injuries bad?" Hermione blushed.

"Two broken ribs, one of which punctured a lung; a head injury; your nose was broken; lots of bruising; and minor vaginal damage," he responded in a clinical tone.

She nodded her understanding, and a lone tear fell down her cheek; Severus longed to wipe it away, but stayed where he was. "So you healed me, then?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," she sighed, her blush deepening.

They sat in silence. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't pleasant. Neither knew what to say, so they just didn't say anything. It was Hermione who broke the silence.

"Professor?"

"Yes," he answered, forcing himself to remain proper, "Miss Granger?"

"First of all, you _can_ call me Hermione, you know. But I was just wondering if… if I could… maybe talk about last night?" She finished with a shuddering breath.

Severus was glad that his earlier slip-up was forgiven, but he set that aside so he could listen.

"Of course. You know you can talk to me about anything, Hermione."

She gave a small smile at the use of her name, but it faded as she gathered her Gryffindor courage so she could tell him what happened.

When she was able to find her voice, she told him everything she could remember. What they looked like, what they did.

He was fighting off anger and rolling nausea by the end of her tale, but he hid it well; Severus was as stoic as ever. She was hiding something, though. He didn't want to push too hard, but there was definitely something that she didn't want him to know.

"Hermione, is that everything?"

She looked up at him, shame in her eyes as she shook her head slowly. He watched her worry her lip with her teeth before sighing.

"I didn't fight back. I just let it happen. All I could think about was _him_ and how fighting made it so much worse and I just gave up. I didn't even try." She was in tears again, and Severus moved from his chair to the edge of the bed. He conjured a handkerchief and wiped her cheeks, taking in what she'd just told him.

"I understand why you reacted that way, Hermione, but I don't understand why you felt as if you couldn't tell me when it was clearly bothering you."

Hermione looked away from him as she answered. "I was afraid that you'd be upset with me."

Severus was still confused. He knew that she cared what he thought of her, both as a student and as a friend, but he couldn't fathom why he'd be upset. Still sitting next to her, he reached over and grabbed her chin gently. "Hermione, look at me."

As he moved her head towards him, she met his eyes. "Why would I be upset with you?" he asked softly.

"Because I didn't try to save myself. I was willing to let whatever happened happen. I gave up. I was weak."

"No, Hermione, you weren't. I think you were right in your assessment that a fight was what they wanted, and you didn't give in to what they wanted. On top of that, you were reliving what your father did to you. You are a very strong young woman. I know you'll pull through this, I will do what I can to help you. Tell me what you need."

She looked so relieved that his heart broke a little bit for her. His opinion of her mattered more than he'd thought it did.

"Tea would be nice. Will you stay?"

"If you would like." He called Tinky for tea, and the two discussed Potions until Hermione fell asleep a few hours later.

* * *

Severus had moved back to his chair sometime that afternoon, but he didn't remember. He could only sit by her and reflect on what had come to pass. She was so important to him. There was no way he was letting her go back to living on the streets, although he was sure that, after this, she would no longer want to.

He was bothered by how willing he was to let her matter to him. Severus was not a man who let people in. He wasn't kind, or sensitive, but he knew that he would do his best for her. It was what she needed

He had a feeling that it would take her time to get over this, and he was worried that it would bring on a new rush of panic attacks. Severus could only hope that this wasn't the case, but if it was, he was desperately hoping that it would be more minor attacks than major. To hear her scream out the way she had all those months ago had been devastating, and that was before he'd begun to care for her. He could only imagine how much worse it would be now that she meant so much to him.

As she slept, he went back to reading the book he'd set aside, and was soon immersed in the thick tome once more.

* * *

Severus was so focused that he didn't notice her waking up again. She sat up and carefully stretched before he saw the movement and looked at her.

She threw the covers off and moved to the edge of the bed. "I need to walk; I feel like an invalid."

He couldn't help but smirk at her as she took her time standing up. She wobbled a bit, and Severus rose to assist her if she needed it. She gratefully took his arm.

"Where to?"

Hermione shrugged, so they began walking slowly in no particular direction. They left their quarters, and wandered aimlessly through the castle as they discussed topics at random. The conversation flowed from one thing to another, only to be interrupted by Hermione's growling stomach.

"Can we go to the kitchens?"

He nodded, mentally cursing himself for not asking her if she was hungry earlier. She hadn't eaten all day, and while he wasn't sure how well she ate away from Hogwarts, he was certain that she could take care of herself.

They strolled through the Great Hall and made it to the kitchens. It had become clear in the past fifteen minutes that Hermione was more than capable of walking on her own now; she was just choosing not to. Selfish bastard that he was, he let her.

Upon their entrance in the kitchens, they were greeted by a swarm of house elves. Hermione asked them for what she wanted and requested that it be sent to their rooms, and they set to work, happy to serve.

The walk back was just as slow as the rest of their 'outing,' and their banter continued, echoing through the empty corridors. She'd even managed to make him laugh (not just a chuckle); it was the first time he'd done so in her presence.

By the time they reached their quarters, the food was sitting on the table by the couch, preserved with a Stasis charm. Hermione all but threw herself down on the couch and began eating. It was clear that she was absolutely ravenous, and she had ordered plenty of food. Roast chicken, vegetables, rolls, and pudding. If he wasn't still annoyed at himself, he probably would have found it amusing.

After she'd thoroughly gorged herself, he found himself on the couch with her. They were reading together, and her legs were sprawled across his lap. At first, he'd wanted to protest, but he knew he was very unlikely to deny her anything, so he'd complied without making a fuss.

He checked his watch to find that it was approaching midnight. Severus looked over at his apprentice only to find her asleep. He chuckled to himself as her book slipped to the floor, and he marked her place before setting it on the table. As gently as he could, he scooped her up and carried her off to bed before transfiguring his chair into a twin sized bed for the night; he hadn't slept for almost two days.

It didn't take him long for sleep to find him. The night was quiet, and he was dreaming of Hermione almost immediately.

* * *

**A/N II: First of all, I just want to thank everybody who has reviewed, followed, favorited, and taken the time to give this story a chance. I really appreciate your encouragement and support, and it definitely makes me feel better about putting myself out there like this- I'm not really the sharing type, but I had this idea that wouldn't go away, so I just went with it. I can't believe it's been six weeks already, but here we are! **

**As always, any feedback will be appreciated and taken to heart, and I'll see y'all next Wednesday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, remember last week when I said that the next couple of chapters would be shorter? Well, when I read back through this chapter, something just felt off, so I rewrote part of it. Now, it's the third longest chapter in the whole story so far... So, it's not a short one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing J.K. Rowling's characters, and they will (eventually) be returned how I found them. Well, most of them...**

* * *

Hermione's injuries healed quickly, but she had fought off emotional damage during the remainder of the summer. Professor Snape had made sure that she wouldn't go back to the alley, although it really hadn't been necessary. She wasn't sure if she'd ever feel safe in her hometown again. It was an unpleasant feeling, but she decided that she wouldn't return unless it was necessary or she was visiting Emmie.

So far, her panic attacks had been kept (mostly) at bay; many of the ones she had were minor, and her professor was usually able to stop them quickly. The few major ones she'd endured had been rough, but she hadn't had one since early August, and those were nearly impossible to stop. Once they started, they just had to be waited out.

She could remember the first one she'd had perfectly- it had been two days after, and it had been the longest so far.

_It was dark, and Hermione could hear her father moving through the house. He'd been out drinking again, and she knew he was going to the library for more. Sure enough, it wasn't long before she heard him pouring himself a scotch in the next room._

_Things had been awful since Emmie's death almost a year ago, but they were still getting worse. There was no longer a time during the day when her father wasn't inebriated, and he was becoming more violent every day. Just yesterday he had broken her nose, which was unusual; he usually avoided her face and other hard-to-cover areas. On top of the broken nose were the marks on her arms from where he'd grabbed her, the now-ever-present soreness between her legs, a broken toe, and the near-complete bruising of her torso that made it hurt to breathe._

_She wasn't sure how much time had passed since her father had come home, but Hermione heard him muttering to himself as he left the library. Unable to help it, she kept chanting 'Let him go downstairs' in her mind, but to no avail. Just when it sounded like he might go to bed, Hermione heard his heavy footsteps approaching her door. _

_"__Wake up, 'Mione!"_

_Lying still, Hermione hoped that he would give up and leave her alone- not that it mattered; he'd just be angrier about it when he had his way with her in the morning. Unfortunately, her father was unconvinced._

_"__Get up, you stupid girl. Come on, move."_

_Seeing that there wasn't really a way out of it, Hermione rolled over and sat up. As her eyes adjusted to the light streaming in from the hallway, a fist connected with her jaw, knocking her head back. She tasted blood where she'd bitten the inside of her cheek._

_Then she was cold. Looking down, she saw that her father had thrown the blankets from the bed and was moving so he stood next to her rather than at the foot of her bed. _

_"__Hurry up, we haven't got all night. I want to go to bed sometime tonight, you know. Don't make me do it for you."_

_With a sigh, Hermione stripped and laid on her back, waiting for her father to do as he wished. She heard his pants fall to the ground and felt the mattress dip as he sat on the edge of her bed._

_ "__Sit up, 'Mione."_

_She did as he told her, only for him to grab her arm and place her hand on his flaccid member. This was new, and Hermione had to fight the urge to pull away. Her father must have sensed her fear because his length hardened almost immediately. He moved her hand so she was stroking him, and she felt nauseous. It wasn't long before he pushed her hand away and forced her onto her back. He pushed roughly into her, and she wanted to cry out. Even though he did this on a near-daily basis, it never hurt any less. _

_Like always, she held her tears back until he was finished, only letting them fall when she was alone. She pulled her pajamas back on and found the covers on the floor. As she brought them up to her chest and flopped back down, everything changed._

_She wasn't nine years old anymore, and this wasn't her house. She was no longer in her bed. The air was warm, but the ground was still cool. Rough hands were running up and down her body, but there were four of them. Unless her father had come back to life and grown two extra hands, this wasn't him. Daring to open her eyes, she saw the tall man and the one that looked like a toad, and she remembered. Memories of her father and the attack in the alley all hit her at once._

She'd somehow been having a panic attack within a panic attack, and she felt much worse afterwards than she usually did. Coming to in Professor Snape's arms, she took stock. She was sweating and still shaking a bit, her heart was racing, she felt faint, and her stomach was also unsettled. That wasn't one of her usual symptoms, but it was the strongest. Pulling quickly away from her professor and moving as far as she could from him, she was violently ill. She didn't even notice the long, pale hand holding her hair back until it was gone and her curls hung down in her face. Drained, Hermione collapsed on the floor of the Defense classroom, reveling in how the cool stone felt on her skin. She heard the murmured cleaning spell before she was being gently lifted from the ground. Exhausted, Hermione wrapped her arms around the professor's neck as he carried her back to her bed.

Hermione hadn't been sick from any of her other attacks- thank Merlin for that- and they gradually lessened in their severity. She found herself with her professor after nearly every attack, due to the fact that he seemed reluctant to leave her on her own for very long.

The minor attacks would occur at the most random times, and she'd found blood trickling down her arm on more than a few occasions. When Professor Snape was nearby, he could help her get control fairly quickly, but most of them seemed to hit her when he was nowhere to be found. She'd felt one coming on when she was having tea with the Deputy Headmistress, and had needed to excuse herself as the older witch was mid-sentence. Hermione had rushed out of the room before McGonagall could protest, and had made it down the corridor and around the corner before she was snapping the rubber band against her skin.

She was grateful for her professor's help. After each attack she had when he was with her, he called Tinky for tea and they would sit and talk about anything until she was calm again. Hermione found herself surprised by how- well, not kind, but nearly, and patient he could be. There had been a few times when she'd dared to wonder if he returned her feelings, but quickly talked herself out of it before she could make a fool of herself.

Now, there was about left week until the new school year, and Hermione and Professor Snape had lots of work to do. They had recently started working on a potion that could protect against all three Unforgivables at once for a period of time. It was hard work, but immersing herself in the project was bringing Hermione back to herself.

It had started when she had been lost in a major attack:

_"__Crucio!"_

_The psychotic witch that was Bellatrix Lestrange had been torturing Hermione for Merlin-knew-how-long, and she wasn't showing any signs of letting up soon. She didn't know where the boys were; all she was sure of was that they were at Malfoy Manor and she was being cursed as she lie writhing and crying on the drawing room floor. _

_Hermione wouldn't break; she couldn't. It would end the lives of so many, and she kept this in mind as she held what little ground she had. She couldn't really keep her thoughts straight when she was under the Cruciatus, but she otherwise had full control of her mind. _

_She was lifted from the curse again, and Hermione was panting hard. Small tremors struck her in random places, and she was still too sore to be mortified that she'd lost control of her bladder in the last bout of cursing. _

_Preparing herself for the next round, Hermione was surprised when it didn't come. She hesitantly opened her eyes, only to find Bellatrix standing over her with a malicious smile._

_Suddenly very scared, she tried to move away from the older witch, but was stopped when Bellatrix reached out and grabbed her arm. _

_From behind her back, she produced a knife. This was it, Hermione thought. I'm going to die._

_She flinched when the cool blade first touched her skin, and screamed when the first cut was made. The cuts were small, and Hermione realized that she wasn't dying. She was being marked._

_When the deranged woman moved off of her, Hermione risked a glance at her arm and was unsurprised to see the word 'Mudblood' carved into her flesh. _

Hermione vividly remembered what the Cruciatus had felt like, and she had no desire to feel it again anytime in the near or distant future. After she had recovered, she'd had the sudden idea of the potion. She brought it up to Professor Snape a few days later and, after coming up with numerous possibilities, they began their work.

Currently, they had figured out how to counteract the effects of all three curses- which was remarkable in and of itself- and were trying to figure out how to put the effects together in one potion. While they could stop each curse individually, Hermione still wanted to find a way to do it all at once. It was taking a lot of time and research, but she knew that it could always go towards her research requirement for her apprenticeship. She had to have a project and invent her own potion. Since most of the plans had been made by her, she'd basically created three.

Hermione would be taking on first, second, and third year classes this year, and it was when she was making a lesson plan that she had the sudden realization. She was in her rooms, and she knew Professor Snape would be in staff meetings all day, but it couldn't wait.

It was exactly what the potion needed. There were ingredients between the three potions that reacted badly when combined, but they'd been unable to find anything to neutralize all of the negative effects. But, if they found a way to blend all three neutralizers into a separate potion, it should balance everything out. By combining them, they would share the preventative properties, stopping the negative reactions from the other three.

With this in mind, Hermione ran all the way from her room to the Headmaster's office, notes in hand. Professor Snape had given her the password in the event she ever needed him while he was here, so she let herself into the staircase; she was practically bouncing up and down as the stairs rotated slowly. Hermione hadn't even knocked when she heard the Headmaster's voice call out to her.

"Enter, Miss Granger."

Taking a steadying breath- which had no effects on her growing excitement- she all but threw the door open. Her eyes found her professor's almost immediately, and she was sure that she was grinning like an idiot, but she didn't care.

"What do you need, Hermione?" he asked before he could take in her expression. Once he saw her beaming at him, he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"We blend all the neutralizers together! Make them into their own potion, and blend it with the others!"

He seemed to think this over before both his eyebrows raised, almost meeting his hairline. "That is absolutely _brilliant_. By balancing the negative reactions, the final potion will be harmless while maintaining the desired effects. Hermione, do you realize what you've just done?"

She could only nod, vaguely aware that they were the only two- well, maybe Dumbledore knew- who had any idea what was going on. "I've found a way to protect one from all three Unforgivables at once for twenty-four hours."

Professor Snape rose at this, and several staff members gasped. "Twenty-four?! I thought the original plans said it would last for ten?"

"Yes, but look at this," she said as she levitated her notes to him. "When the neutralizers combine, not only does it make the final potion safe, but it also prolongs the result."

He read through her notes quickly, but she knew he was reading everything on the parchment. When he finished, he looked up at her, and a small smile graced his usually cruel face. She could see the excitement in his eyes from across the room.

Their moment was interrupted by Professor McGonagall. "What exactly is going on?"

"Professors, Headmaster," Hermione began, looking around the room, "Professor Snape and I have been working on a potion that has the ability to render the Unforgivables useless for a then-unknown period of time. After drawing up plans, it was expected to last about ten hours before wearing off, but it looks as if it will be stronger than we anticipated. After taking this potion, the consumer would be immune to any of the three curses for a full day."

There was a moment of shocked silence before commotion erupted in the office. Dumbledore looked pleased, but unsurprised; so he had been in on it. She and Professor Snape were bombarded with questions, and they answered what they could; as they hadn't tested it yet, there were still some unknowns, but it looked promising.

It was a couple of hours before the meeting ended, and Hermione and her professor made their way back to their rooms quietly, each lost in their thoughts.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything terribly important. It just hit me, and I ran as fast as I could."

"No worries; it was just last-minute plans for the coming year. What on earth led you to such a brilliant conclusion?"

She noted the proud tone in his voice and flushed lightly. "I'm not sure. I was just writing out my lesson plan for the third years."

Professor Snape nodded as he continued thinking things through. Hermione couldn't stop smiling as she returned to her own thoughts. Neither of them spoke when they reached their rooms; they grabbed their books and ordered tea from Tinky as they settled down to read.

After reading the same sentence what must have been twenty times, Hermione closed her book and leaned against the arm of the couch, a soft sigh escaping her. She was elated; she couldn't believe that they were actually going to do it!

Knowing that all their hard work was going to pay off, Hermione laughed. It was soft at first, but she laughed harder and it was such an incredible feeling; she didn't remember the last time she'd felt so free. Eventually, tears began making their way down her face, but she didn't even care. She wasn't sure if she'd ever cried because she was happy, but it felt amazing to let it all out.

As her laughter slowly subsided, she noticed that Professor Snape was watching her over the top of his book. Smiling sheepishly, she couldn't help but blush.

"Sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It is quite alright, Hermione. It's good to see you happy."

"I am. For the first time in a very, very long time, I'm happy."

* * *

When Hermione had come rushing into the staff meeting that afternoon, his first thought was that she'd had a panic attack. But then, he'd looked at her face. It was the brightest smile he'd ever seen. Severus found himself wanting to be the one to make her smile that way.

Her brilliance knew no bounds. That was all that was running through his mind when she made her announcement. She'd looked right at him and he knew that, despite there being plenty of others present, she was only speaking to him. Severus couldn't help but be proud of her. She was the most intelligent student he'd ever had, and today she had made a monumental discovery.

Yes, he was helping her with it, but it was her idea, her plan, and most of the work was hers. He'd helped when asked, and there had been many a discussion on the properties of the ingredients able to do what they needed, but this was her project.

They would start testing her hypothesis immediately. He'd told Dumbledore of her idea, and he'd been surprised; nobody had ever thought to create such a thing for one of the Unforgivables, let alone all three. The focus was always on _healing _them, not protecting against them. As they'd progressed, Severus hadn't been able to hide his pride in Hermione as he explained their work to Albus.

The Headmaster was rather impressed by the young woman. She was innovative and her mind was exceptionally sharp; if anybody was capable of doing this, it was Hermione Granger.

After the initial shock, everybody had had questions, and she'd taken it upon herself to explain. Hermione had sounded more confident than she had in a long time; it was good to see her acting more like herself.

The walk back to their rooms was pleasant. They'd both needed a little time to collect their thoughts after that afternoon.

Upon returning to their rooms, they had sat and read for a few hours, as was their routine. Severus was reading a tome about how all magic was connected in one way or another when he'd heard it.

Her laugh was beautiful. It resounded through the sitting room like a bell; soft at first, but then loud and melodious. She was freeing herself. Hermione's face had been a sight that he would never forget. There was so much light in her dark brown eyes, and the smile on her face was so open and innocent. In that moment, she was perfection personified.

* * *

The days seemed to fly by, and then students were flooding the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. Hermione sat next to Professor Snape, and she was excited for the new school year. Professor Slughorn was relieved to be rid of almost half his classes; he was planning on going back into retirement once Hermione's apprenticeship was complete, and she would take his place.

She couldn't believe that her apprenticeship was already a quarter of the way through. It had gone by so very quickly. It had been difficult in the past few months, but Professor Snape had been wonderful to her. She was feeling much more like herself, and she was much happier than she'd been at this time last year.

Hermione had learned so much in her time studying under her professor. Their potion was coming along perfectly; her idea had been successful so far, but they still needed more test subjects before it could be patented. She'd hated testing it, but it was necessary. She'd only been able to Imperio the subjects; Cruciatus was out of the question for her, and she just couldn't bring herself to use the Killing Curse. Severus had taken up testing it so she didn't have to. They were tested in that order; there was yet to be failure.

Somehow, they made time for other brewing while they focused on their potion. Hermione was now brewing almost all the potions for the Hospital Wing, and Professor Snape was still teaching her more complex potions, some of which she'd never even heard of before.

But there was that part of her that hurt when she was with him. Hermione's feelings for the dark professor hadn't gone away, they'd just grown in their intensity. She had fallen in love him.

It was difficult, but she was doing her best to push her feelings out of the way. Hermione knew how big this opportunity was, and she wasn't going to ruin it. She had to be professional. But she knew that this was only part of the reason. She was scared.

With all that she'd grown up with, Hermione had never truly allowed herself to feel anything for anybody. Compared to what she felt for Professor Snape, her feelings for Viktor and Ron were nothing. This was real and she knew it, and this absolutely terrified her. Nobody could want her. He was one of the best people she'd ever had the honor to know; he deserved so much more than a broken witch.

Well, she was slightly less broken now than she had been. He was slowly but surely fixing the mess that was Hermione Granger. She didn't know how he'd done it, but he had stepped into her life as more than just a professor and turned her life upside down- or maybe right side up.

As disappointed as the part of her that loved him was, her need for him was far greater. Professor Snape made her feel like the intelligent witch she was. Despite her baggage, he did what he could to help her, and she was happy to call him one of her best friends.

Speaking of best friends, it had been months since she'd written Harry and Ginny. Hermione felt bad that she was just now thinking about this, but she'd been so busy. She knew they'd understand; Hermione always put her education first, and they'd know that from the beginning.

Filing the thought away for later, she returned her attention to the Sorting. She'd always found it fascinating. The hat had had a hard time placing her; Hermione had an affinity for all four houses. It had placed her in Gryffindor, but just barely. It was an even tie between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but it had sensed her strength and the underlying courage that she hid from the world.

When it was over, Hermione and Professor Snape went back to their rooms; there was a nice stack of tomes that were just asking to be read and absorbed by their sharp minds.

They were from her professor's private library, and she thought back to when he'd first shown it to her. It was in his room rather than the shared quarters, so she'd had yet to satisfy her burning curiosity. He'd simply told her he needed help grabbing a few books, and asked her to accompany him; Hermione had seen past this quickly, but didn't say anything. She followed him, and when he moved so she could see it, she had been astounded.

His library was one of the most beautiful collections she'd ever laid eyes on, and she could have stared at it all night if he hadn't cleared his throat and teased her before they got what they'd come for.

Now she had access whenever she wanted. The castle had accommodated by providing a door straight from her room to his. They had both been surprised by this, but neither protested. Hermione was to knock first, of course, and the library was all she had access to; that suited her just fine, as she'd never have expected otherwise. But that was one of the things she loved about him. He always seemed to know exactly what was on her mind, and he gave no more and no less. She knew that he'd never actually entered her mind; she trusted him enough to know that he would never do so without permission, and maybe not even then.

After poring through the books until nearly one in the morning, the two said their goodnights and went to bed, ready for the new school year awaiting them.

* * *

**A/N II: All feedback is greatly appreciated; please let me know what you thought! See y'all next Wednesday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Again, I've gone back and fixed this one, so it isn't really short anymore:) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I'm just playing on J.K. Rowling's playground!**

* * *

The first month-and-a-half of the year had gone by without a hitch. Hermione's classes were excellent, and most of the work she'd graded thus far had been considerably better than the previous year's.

It was now mid-October, and Hermione hadn't had a panic attack for nearly a month. She was doing better than she ever had been. As she marked her first years' essays, her thoughts wandered to her birthday the a few weeks ago.

* * *

It was a Saturday, so she'd had a lie-in. Hermione hadn't had one in far too long, and it felt wonderful. She hadn't gotten out of bed until nearly noon, and when she entered the sitting room, she found a small package with a rolled up parchment next to it.

Hermione unrolled it slowly, knowing who it was from before she looked at the familiar spiky script.

_Hermione,_

_It has come to my attention that today is your birthday. Enjoy, and have a good day. I'll see you around six; I've gone to Hogsmeade for the day. Happy birthday, Hermione._

_Severus_

She'd had to read his name about six times before it registered. He wanted her to start calling him by his first name. Hermione knew that this represented his trust and respect for her, and her heart swelled at the thought.

Then she remembered the package and picked it up gently. It was wrapped delicately in sapphire-blue paper that sparkled when it hit the light in just the right way. She considered keeping it wrapped just so she could keep looking at it, but her curiosity got the best of her. Again.

Hermione tore the paper away and found a box. It was intricate and ornate and absolutely beautiful. It was made of stained glass, and the plate tracery was delicate. The glass formed flowers of all sorts around the box in a variety of colors that changed constantly. It appeared to be shimmering, and she could only sit and stare at it before she thought to open it.

Inside the box was another piece of parchment, and it was much smaller than the first. She took it from the box and read it. There was an address she wasn't familiar with and a time.

She couldn't help but grin like an idiot for the rest of the day, but it was allowed since it was her birthday.

When it was a quarter to six, Hermione grabbed the parchment and apparated to the address he'd left her.

It was a park, and she was standing at the front gates. The playground was in poor shape, but the woodsy area surrounding it was beautiful. The trees were tall, and they were spread so that their branches created a canopy overhead, and Hermione could hear water moving somewhere in the distance. As she walked farther into the trees, she came across floating candles. They formed a circle around a small patch of grass, and there was a blanket awaiting her with a basket. She approached it quietly with a smile on her face. The whole thing was absolutely beautiful, but then she realized she was alone. She checked her watch; it was only five till.

Hermione sat on the blanket and noticed that, next to the basket, were a few books and a lone iris. She'd always thought they were beautiful; she loved the sharp contrast of the colors, which made her think of Emmie. Picking up one of the books, she laughed out loud when she saw that it was _Hogwarts: A History_. She flipped through it affectionately; this had been a big part of her introduction to the Wizarding world, and she'd come to love the book dearly.

"Hello, Hermione."

Her head snapped up and she smiled at Profess- Severus. That would take some getting used to.

"Hello, Severus. This is lovely; thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you like it. This is the park where I spent much of my childhood. I remember spending many afternoons in this very spot."

Hermione certainly hadn't been expecting that, but she didn't say anything about it. She didn't want him to shut down because she couldn't control herself; she knew this was probably hard for him.

"It is a beautiful park. I understand why you came here so often. It's the perfect place to curl up with a book," she said, indicating the well-loved tome on her lap. He smirked at her before joining her on the blanket.

They enjoyed a dinner of cheese and crackers, fruit, and small sandwiches from the kitchens. The conversation flowed as easily as it ever did between the two of them, and soon they had finished eating. Severus told her a bit about his childhood. She knew it hadn't been good, but he'd never really opened up to her.

"I grew up not too far from here, in a small, impoverished neighborhood. It was bad enough before the mill shut down, but after that, it went to absolute shit. My father had always been resentful of our magic, and he would often take it out on us by means of a thorough beating. Before I started at Hogwarts, my mother would heal me after Father had gone to bed, but that all changed after I got my letter. The beatings became more severe and occurred more often. Mother really gave up then, and she sank deeper into her depression each year; she had to put up with her husband all alone for nine months. When I returned for the summer, my father's anger was redirected to me. Those three months that spent at home were awful, but they were only as bad as my nine months at Hogwarts. The Marauders were as brutal as Father, even if it was in a different way. You see, my father would lose himself in his drink- much like yours- and that fueled his anger. The Marauders didn't need that, or any substitute. Their immediate hatred of me was enough for them.

"To be fair, Black was far worse than the others. Potter- arrogant arsehole he may have been- saved my life once; Lupin's condition wasn't technically his fault, but I do still hate werewolves; Pettigrew wasn't even really part of the group. I think they used him, and he was so desperate that he went along with it without complaint.

"Did you ever know why, exactly, I hated Black so much?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, you know that while Lupin was a student, Albus would send him to the Shrieking Shack for his transformations. I had seen him and the others leaving the castle and crossing the grounds once a month for the entire school year, and knew that they were hiding something. Let's just say that I was determined to learn what their secret was, and Black found me on a day of the full moon. He told me that if I wanted to know what they were hiding, all I had to do was get past the Whomping Willow by pressing the knot. That night, I crossed the grounds, ready to catch them in whatever they could possibly be doing, when Potter intercepted me. He was eventually able to stop me from going through with it, but only after I discovered Lupin's lycanthropy.

"By the time I made it back to the castle, I was more than a little shaken, and somehow ended up in the infirmary. The Headmaster came to visit me in the morning, and he made me promise not to say anything, or he would erase the event from my memory.

"So, Black got off with a single detention, the rest of the Marauders went free, and I was given a month of detentions with Filch, as well as a nice mental scarring. Needless to say, my hatred for the Marauders grew, and I was immersing myself further into the Dark Arts. I think you know enough to piece together the rest of the story."

Hermione placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezed before pulling away, turning her head to hide her blush.

After he finished speaking, they packed up and left the park. Severus offered Hermione his arm as he escorted her through the streets of his childhood town. Cokeworth, while small, was like an older version of Hermione's home.

They had been talking freely as they walked, but Severus led them around a corner and slowed. Their conversation all but ended as he led her to his old home. He'd given up ownership of it long ago, but he could still show her where he'd grown up. As hard as it was for him, Severus knew that he wanted to open up to her as she had to him.

It wasn't much to look at. The house was small and still in shambles, even now that it was in new hands. The yard was unkempt and the paint was peeling off, but it was easily the nicest home on the street. Once the mill had closed, the neighborhood had just fallen apart.

He didn't look at Hermione's face as she took in his childhood home. Severus was afraid that he'd see pity on her face, and he hated being pitied. She was quiet, though, and this worried Severus. Risking a look at her, he saw that she had turned to face him. There was nothing but understanding in her eyes. She knew that this was difficult, and she wasn't taking this lightly.

At the same time, she felt even more connected to him. Here they were, two damaged souls, standing in front of a place of pain and hardship for Severus. Hermione hated that he'd been abused as a child; she knew better than anybody else that it just shouldn't happen.

They didn't stay long. When they Apparated back to Hogwarts and went back to their rooms, Hermione released Severus' arm and looked up at him. She smiled and hugged him softly.

"Thank you, Severus. This has been the best birthday I've ever had."

It wasn't surprising to feel him stiffen in her embrace, but she soon felt a tentative pair of arms wrap around her.

"It was my pleasure, Hermione. It is late; you should go to bed. Sleep well."

"You too, Severus."

* * *

Hermione finished marking the last of the essays that needed to be returned tomorrow and retired to their sitting room. Severus wasn't back yet; he'd had a meeting with Dumbledore. She made tea and stretched out on the couch, picking up the first book her hands found. It was _Hogwarts: A History_.

She sat and read the book for what must have been the hundredth time. She was just finishing the section describing Hogwarts' elemental magic when Severus walked in. He looked tired. Hermione summoned the kettle and poured him a mug, fixing it how he liked before handing it over to him. She moved so she was no longer taking up the entire couch in an invitation for him to join her, which he did gratefully. Severus took the mug from her, smirking when he saw what she was reading. Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she grabbed his book from the table and tossed it at him, hitting the arm that wasn't holding his tea.

He shot her a glare, but she could tell that there was no malice behind it, so she grinned at him. This made his glare darken slightly before it was replaced by a small smile of his own.

They sat side-by-side and got lost in the words on the pages before them, ignoring the clock until Hermione's eyes began drooping. Severus somehow noticed this and sent her of to bed, retiring to his own room. She complied without a fight, so tired that she just threw herself into bed and fell asleep before remembering to silence her room.

_They were in the Shrieking Shack. It was the night of the Final Battle, and she, Harry, and Ron were hiding and watching Voldemort confront Severus. As he went on, Hermione connected the dots and she gasped loudly. The Dark Lord stopped talking abruptly, and she knew she'd given them away. Hermione was able to Disillusion her friends and got them to run, telling them she'd be right behind them. Ron had to get Harry to safety. She was expendable. And, most of all, she didn't want Severus to die. _

_Voldemort rounded the corner quickly, obviously hoping to catch her off guard. She'd been waiting for him, though, wand at the ready. He cast a nonverbal Expelliarmus, and her wand flew from her hand to his. He was smiling madly at her, and she was suddenly terrified as all of her Gryffindor courage left her._

_"__Well, it's the Mudblood! What a lovely surprise!"_

_Hermione winced at the sound of his voice; the rasp was unnatural and reptilian, just like him. Voldemort looked at her for a long moment, and then she could practically see the light bulb turn on. Whatever it was he was planning, Hermione hoped it'd be over soon. _

_He trained his wand on her and murmured, "Imperio."_

_Caught unaware, he forced his way into her mind. She tried to put her shields up, but he was too strong; he just tore them down time and time again. In her head, he rasped, "I want you to kill Severus, little Mudblood." The small part of her mind that was still her was fighting as hard as it could, but it was no use. Voldemort was pressing her wand into her hand ad she was walking towards her professor._

_"__Hermione?"_

_She raised her wand and, with no inflection in her quiet voice, cast the Killing Curse, ending Severus' life. As soon as it was done, she was released. Hermione looked at what she'd done in horror. She knelt down beside him and ran her fingers through his hair as she sobbed for him. The guilt was overwhelming, and she stood to face Voldemort, but he was gone. It was just her and the dead professor._

* * *

Severus woke with a start to agonized screaming that night. He sat up in bed, trying to figure out what it was when he realized it was Hermione. Running to the door that connected their private rooms, he threw it open and ran into the room.

She was thrashing around in her bed, and she was drenched in sweat. He pulled the covers off of her and knelt beside the bed, trying to avoid being hit in the face. Pinning her arms down with one hand and running his fingers through her hair with the other, he tried to wake her.

"Hermione, wake up. It's just a dream; you're safe. It's alright, it's okay."

It was a good five minutes of his murmuring that eventually brought her out of her nightmare. Her eyes fluttered open and Severus released her arms, but kept running his fingers through her dark curls. She turned her head to look at him and burst into tears. Severus could only pull her into his arms and hold her as she cried.

After a while, she pulled away, but not enough to separate them. "You're alright!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

He was taken aback, but held her once more. "Hermione, why wouldn't I be? Was it your nightmare?"

Severus felt the witch nod against his chest, and she explained what she'd dreamed of. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Why was she so distressed? They were friends, but surely this was an overreaction. Nobody had cared this much about the prospect of his likely death.

"I don't understand. Why are you so upset, Hermione?"

This time she pulled away completely, sitting up. She stared at him, and he could see emotions warring on her face. Hermione took a few deep breaths before she spoke.

"Severus, how could I not be? You have done so much for me, and I'll never be able to thank you enough. Never before have I been able to say that I feel completely safe, but, with you, I do. I trust you whole-heartedly. I respect you far more than you'd ever believe. You, Severus Snape, are a wonderful man, and you deserve the second chance the war's end has given you.

"I really don't know where I'd be without you. Life hasn't been kind to either of us, but maybe things are changing. I have you. You certainly have me- you know that, don't you? But it's more than that.

"This has taken me a long time to come to terms with, but I promise you that it was by no means unwelcome. I'm absolutely terrified, but I trust you. Severus, I'm in love with you."

He could only sit there, shell-shocked, as what she said sank in. _She loved him. She loved him!_

She was looking down at the sheets, clearly afraid of his response. Severus gently cupped her face in his hands as he looked into her deep brown eyes. He searched for a sign that it wasn't true, but there was none. She meant it. He pulled her towards him and touched his lips lightly to hers.

It was a soft and gentle kiss, and it ended far too soon for Severus, but he pulled away slowly, wiping tears from her face with his thumbs.

"Hermione, you have become very important to me in these past months. When I found you that day in the corridor, I never would have expected this. I took you on as my apprentice with hopes that you would become the next great Potions Mistress, and I'm sure that you will, but as I came to know you, things changed. You are intelligent, strong, and beautiful. You are kind, brave, and loyal. I have grown to enjoy spending time with you, seeing that lovely smile, hearing that musical laugh. You, Hermione, are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you, as well."

Severus hadn't meant to say all that, but once he'd started he was unable to stop. Seeing the happiness and love on her face was definitely worth it, though, and he soon found himself with his arms full of a crying witch, who was kissing him with enough force to knock him nearly breathless. Her tears fell from her cheeks onto his, and all he could do was hold her closer and kiss her with equal fervor.

They were unaware of how much time had passed, but it didn't matter. Severus rose after they'd broken apart, not wanting to leave but needing to go back to bed. He kissed the top of her head before turning back to go back to his room.

"Goodnight, Hermione. I will see you later this morning."

His hand had just touched the knob when she called out to him.

"Severus, will you stay?"

He turned and faced her. Severus was hesitant, but he gave in and climbed into bed with her. She snuggled into his chest, her ear just over his heart, and he wrapped a long arm around her. They drifted off into a peaceful sleep, kept safe by their embrace.

* * *

**A/N II: Well... It finally happened! I was so happy to start writing this part; I'm super excited that they finally saw sense and got together:) Oh, and i****f you guys wouldn't mind, I've recently started posting my second story, _Natural Disaster_, and I would love it if y'all would check it out! Thanks in advance!**

**Anyway, all feedback is appreciated, and I'll see you guys next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A huge thank you to all of you for sticking with me so far! I really appreciate your support:)**

**Warning: Lemon ahead (towards the end... it's more intimate than graphic, really, but here's a warning just in case).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I'm just playing on J.K. Rowling's playground!**

* * *

Hermione woke to find herself wrapped in somebody's arms, confused until she remembered the events of last night.

_Severus._

She turned over so she was facing him. He was so calm when he slept; he looked as if he'd never been bothered by a thing in the world. It was nice to see him this way, but she desperately needed the loo.

Trying to extricate herself from his grasp, she slipped out from under his arm and pulled her legs away, only to have her foot caught in the duvet. Hermione fell to the floor with a slight thump, but it was enough to wake Severus. He sat up abruptly, looking around as he realized where he was.

When he saw her on the floor, he rose to help her up, smirking at her all the while.

"Good morning, Hermione."

She was pleased to hear the humor in his deep voice, even if it was at her expense. "Good morning, Severus," she answered as she stood on her toes to kiss him. Remembering why she was out of bed in the first place, she went into the bathroom to complete her morning ablutions.

It was a bright Thursday morning, so Hermione had classes all day, while Severus had the morning off. She rushed to make sure everything was in order before exiting her bedroom to find Severus, who was sitting on the couch with a stack of parchments, quill in hand. His trademark scowl was already in place, and Hermione couldn't help but walk up behind him and run her fingers through his dark hair. He leaned into her touch and tilted his head back; she knew what he wanted and happily obliged.

Their kiss was slow and sweet, a promise of what was to come. In that moment, they were the only two people in the world. Knowing she had to eat before she went to Professor Slughorn's, Hermione called Tinky for whatever was being served at breakfast for the two of them. She still didn't like using the house elf, but didn't want to hurt the poor thing's feelings. _Oh, well. We can't have everything._

Or maybe they could, she mused as she looked at her wizard. She'd wanted this for so long, and now she had him and it was wonderful.

After breakfast, he wished her a good day, and she left for the dungeons. The morning classes were simple, and nothing went awry, so she was still in a good mood when she went to lunch in the Great Hall. Her smile only brightened when she saw Severus waiting by the door for her. He offered her his arm and escorted her to their seats.

He told her about his morning, and she was excited to learn that he'd found two new test subjects for their potion. If all went well, they would only need three more successful trials before it could be deemed successful and they could patent it.

As she was still his apprentice, she gave him a report on how her classes were going. Severus was proud of her; she was moving quickly through her work, and she was now almost a month ahead. He couldn't have asked for anyone better.

Last night had been incredible. Hearing her say those three words to him had nearly made his heart stop. Severus hadn't loved anybody since Lily, and now he realized that it hadn't even been love. He'd been infatuated. Lily Evans had been the first person to show him kindness, and he'd latched on for dear life. When she'd abandoned him in his moment of darkness, it had felt as if everything had shifted. His lifeline was gone, and he was truly on his own.

He had led a dark life, and had eventually been placed between two masters. It had been a painful twenty years, but at least it was over.

Severus was finally living his own life. He had a job, a home at the castle, and now he had a witch. He'd long since given up any hope that he'd find somebody who wanted anything to do with his damaged soul, but he'd found a kindred spirit in Hermione. They were slowly healing each other.

* * *

The next couple of months passed slowly. Severus and Hermione were happy together, and they were learning how to open up and be with another person. They would still sit and read every night, but now Hermione was curled against him instead of on the other side of the couch. Crookshanks often joined them, making himself comfortable on her stomach or Severus' lap. When they brewed together, they were still oblivious to the world around them, but now they were totally aware of each other. Every banter ended with a kiss or three. All was well.

They had visited Emmie last month, performing the same ritual as last year, but this time Severus stayed with her and held her hand; when she'd started to cry, he pulled her onto his lap and rocked her.

More test subjects had been found for their potion, and they hadn't had a single failure in any of the fifty trials. It had been patented, and would begin to sell at the beginning of the New Year. That had filled the research requirement for her apprenticeship, so now she was beginning to take on the fourth years.

The first year of her apprenticeship had come and gone, and she'd progressed wonderfully. Hermione had learned how to brew more potions than she'd ever know what to do with. Her teaching was still going well, but it was definitely getting harder. With all the work she did for the infirmary, it was hard to find time for all the marking sometimes, but she managed. She knew it was worth it.

She and Severus now shared a bed every night. The nightmares were still occurring, but they weren't nearly as bad as they had been, even after they'd improved the first time. Hermione could now go a few nights without one, and the ones she had were still lessening in their intensity. There had been a few nights when she'd woken to Severus holding her tightly against his chest, murmuring in her ear, but it had been awhile.

He had nightmares, too. Some nights, she heard him calling out in his sleep as he became soaked with sweat. She woke him as he did her, and he would calm quickly after he was awake. He'd explained that he had been having them for nearly two decades, but that didn't take any of the pain away. Hermione wished there was more she could do, but settled with knowing that she could be to him what he was to her.

Now, Christmas was fast approaching. Their quarters had been thoroughly decorated, as neither had ever had reason to celebrate the holidays before. The tree sat near the fireplace, and it was decorated with ornaments of silver and icy blue. Each had a stocking on the mantle, and Hermione had managed to find an advent calendar. They had shared each piece of candy as they counted the days until their first Christmas together.

Severus had found some Muggle twinkle lights, charming them to work without electricity so that their tree was enveloped in a soft glow. It was… well, magical. When Severus wasn't looking the night they'd decorated, Hermione had found some mistletoe and put it over his bedroom door. When he'd declared it time for bed, she trailed behind him with a small smile. It hadn't taken him long to realize what was going on when he couldn't move, and he had looked up almost immediately.

She had laughed, and stayed just far enough away that she wasn't affected, earning herself a glare.

"Did you need something, Severus? You're just standing there scowling at me," she'd asked with a hint of her laughter still in her voice.

At this, Severus had rolled his eyes and held his hand out expectantly. She took it and stepped under the mistletoe, and he'd kissed the living daylights out of her.

Hermione had put a lot of thought into what she should give Severus for Christmas. He had almost any book imaginable. There wasn't anything she could get him that was potions-related. He'd already replaced the robes she'd set on fire during her first year. He had everything.

But, then again, he didn't. Neither of them had any good Christmas memories. She'd followed this train of thought until she knew exactly what she was going to do for him. It was perfect! All she needed was some soft blankets, Tinky, and her wizard.

* * *

Severus was truly enjoying the holiday season for once in his life. Their quarters were beautiful, and decorating had actually been... fun. He still felt as if he were completely out of his realm, but Hermione didn't seem to mind. He knew that, with Hermione, he could definitely get used to this.

As soon as she'd mentioned that they could spend Christmas together, he'd jumped at the opportunity. He'd always been slightly jealous of all the stories he heard about nice holidays spent with family. At Spinner's End, Christmas had been dismal at best and painful at worst.

He knew exactly what to get Hermione. Once he'd thought of it, it made perfect sense, and it was almost painfully obvious. He couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't thought of it sooner.

Hermione was so unbelievably happy. It warmed his heart to see how far she'd come. The last panic attack had been before the day of her sister's death. It was milder than the one she'd had last year, for which he was relieved. He never wanted to see her in as much pain as the severe attacks caused her again.

In the past couple of months, the staff had slowly realized that Severus and Hermione were together. Albus, Minerva, and Poppy were elated, although Minerva did warn him that if he hurt her cub, he'd be very sorry before turning to say something along the same lines to Hermione. Nobody was really surprised; they had been expecting it for months.

None of them knew anything about what Hermione had lived through before Hogwarts- other than Minerva and Albus, but they knew very little- but most of them were aware of what had happened over summer. All they knew for sure was that Severus was much more pleasant now than he'd ever been, and they were glad to see him happy.

At breakfast last Tuesday, an owl had dropped a rolled up parchment onto Hermione's plate before taking the bit of sausage she offered. He'd watched her read it cautiously, and had breathed a sigh of relief when a smile broke out on her face.

"It's a save-the-date. Harry and Ginny are to be married in February. I'm so happy for them! You'll come with me, won't you, Severus?"

He really couldn't say no when she looked at him like that; her dark eyes were sparkling and she was beaming at him hopefully. It was rather unfair.

"Of course, Hermione, if you wish."

Her smile only brightened as she leaned across to kiss his cheek before rushing off to respond to the invitation.

He was caught off guard by her boldness, but it warmed his heart to know that she didn't care who knew that they loved each other. That annoyingly insecure part of him had been worried that she'd be ashamed of him, but she'd made it known very quickly that this was not the case. The morning he'd voiced such concerns, she'd stopped him before they entered the Great Hall and kissed him chastely full on the mouth before taking his hand and acting as if the students weren't staring at them with their mouths wide open.

At first, public displays of affection had made him very uncomfortable, and he knew that Hermione felt the same way about being gawked at, but they were both so insecure that they knew they needed to do it for each other- and for themselves, as well. He could see her confidence growing almost daily and, if he were honest, he felt as if his was, too. Now they were so used to holding hands around the castle or sharing a small kiss before classes that it felt as if they'd been doing it forever. Students had stopped taking interest after a few weeks, and they were left in peace.

* * *

Today was the last day of term; the students would be mostly gone from the castle by five o'clock that evening.

The day seemed to rush past them, and before they knew it, Severus and Hermione were back in their quarters, curled up on the couch together while they read. Feeling a bit bolder than usual, Hermione closed her book and set it on the table before taking Severus' and doing the same. He looked at her curiously as she pulled away, only for her to crawl into his lap and, straddling him, begin kissing him tenderly.

Severus cupped her face in both hands as he returned the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers twined into his hair, pulling him closer. Then she was deepening the kiss. He let her keep control, knowing that intimacy was a difficult thing for her. As their kiss gentled, she pulled her head back slightly, just enough to look into his eyes.

"Severus, I love you."

"And I you, Hermione."

Their foreheads touched, and he could feel her warm breath on his face.

"I want you, Severus."

As much and as long as he'd wanted to hear those words, Severus knew he had to make sure that she was ready, even if they took it slowly. He had to slowly introduce her to how it should be.

For her part, Hermione wasn't sure how much she could do. She really wanted to be with him in all the ways she could, but she didn't think she could do it quite yet.

"We'll take it slowly, love. Come with me?"

She nodded wordlessly and took his offered hand as he led them to her room.

When they were sitting on the bed together, Hermione moved towards him, taking his face in her small hands as she kissed him. While her previous kisses had been soft and gentle, this one was hungry.

Hermione could tell that Severus was allowing her to set the pace, and she had complete control of the situation. If she wanted to stop at any time, she knew he would let her. He wasn't like her father; he would never force himself on her.

With this in mind, Hermione's fingers found the buttons of his white shirt and she started undoing them with shaky fingers; whether she was shaking from nerves or anticipation, she couldn't be sure. It was probably both. Eventually, his shirt fell from his body and landed in a small heap on the floor. Hermione pulled away to look at him.

He was beautiful. Severus was thin, but muscles could be seen underneath. She knew how those strong arms felt around her; his heartbeat was almost as familiar to her as her own; his form was solid and reassuring in its stability. Little scars could be seen coving him, but they were just a part of the wondrous being that was Severus Snape.

She began running her hands timidly across his chest, reveling in the feel of his soft skin marred by the scars against her fingers. There was the faint dusting of black hair trailing down his pale body, and she followed it from his chest down to where it met his trousers. Their eyes met, and he silently asked her permission to remove her shirt.

She nodded, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. He would be able to see _her_ scars now. The word carved into her left arm- which, until now, had been hidden by a glamour- the long scar going down her upper arm and the stab wound on her side from her father, what small marks the rubber band left on her right arm, and the long scar that stretched from her left shoulder to her right hip, courtesy of Dolohov. But, she reminded herself, he's already seen them.

He pulled her shirt over her body slowly, leaving her in her bra and jeans. His eyes took in what he could see of her form. The night she'd been brought to him, he had seen her, but he'd been trying to maintain her modesty; he hadn't really looked at her, focusing instead on her injuries. Like him, she was scarred, but not as badly. He reached behind her and found the clasp of her bra, again looking at her for permission before proceeding. Soon it joined their shirts on the floor.

"Hermione, you're absolutely beautiful."

She couldn't help but blush, but she was unable to keep from covering herself. Severus, sensing her discomfort, reached out and took her left hand. Keeping his eyes on her face, he moved his hand so that his fingers brushed against the last letters of her scar. Still watching her, Severus brought her arm to his lips and kissed the denouncement her wrist. She was still tense, so he continued to move his lips softly down her arm until he reached the end of the marking. He pulled away, but only so he could move to reach her upper arm.

He gave each of her scars the same attention, until he reached the one on her torso. Sure to stop before he reached her breasts, Severus kissed his way down her clavicle. His fingers moved lightly from her hip to her waist, still carefully avoiding touching her breasts.

Keeping his walls down so she could see what he felt- awe, nervousness, love- Severus kept his eyes on his witch's. He knew she needed reassurance that her scars were just another part of her, and in no way did they take away from her beauty.

Hermione, now aware that there wasn't a thing that she needed to hide from Severus, pressed into him and they kissed languidly, laying down and gasping as they felt warm skin meet warm skin for the first time.

"Touch me, Severus."

Hesitating for only a moment, Severus was happy to oblige. Her breasts were warm and soft in his palms. His thumb rubbed tentatively over a hardened nipple, and she pulled in a breath, arching into his touch. Encouraged, Severus continued his ministrations while kissing his witch. His lips moved to her jaw, trailed down her neck, and found her chest. He lavished one breast with his mouth before giving the other equal attention, kissing, licking, and suckling gently. Hermione was moving and moaning softly underneath him, subconsciously rubbing her center on his thigh.

Severus came up from her chest and planted another kiss on his witch's lips. He then kissed down her body. His mouth followed the line crossing her torso, and she let out another moan; it was sensitive. When he reached the waistline of her jeans, he looked up to her again. She nodded quickly this time, lifting her hips as he unfastened her pants. Now she was left in her lacy dark blue knickers.

"Your turn, Severus."

He looked confused for a moment before understanding. Rising, he undid his trousers before rejoining her in his black boxers. Severus' hands moved up and down Hermione's body as he pulled her in for another hungry kiss. His self-control was beginning to slip; if they went much farther, he didn't know if he'd be able to stop.

"Hermione, I need to know if you want to stop, because with much more of this, love, I won't be able to."

"Please, Severus, I need you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I love you."

"As I love you, Hermione."

And with that, he pulled her knickers from her and removed his boxers. They were as exposed as could be with one another, and it felt right.

He was hesitant, not wanting to go too fast, but Hermione cupped his cheek and brushed his hair from his face.

"It's okay, Severus. I'm ready. I trust you."

Severus kissed her tenderly before complying. His hand reached down to her slick folds and found her clitoris, circling it with his thumb as a long finger slipped inside her entrance.

She gasped and bucked her hips into his hand. He found a slow and steady rhythm, and it wasn't long before she was coming undone beneath him, shouting his name in pleasure. He watched her climax, slightly bewildered by the sight before him. Her mouth hung slack in ecstasy, her eyes open and rolling back slightly. The dark curls he had come to love were thrown across the pillow, and she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And then, to hear her shout his name… he could have fallen over the edge right then and there.

Hermione was recovering from her first orgasm, panting heavily. She found Severus' hand (not the one that had just exited her body) and squeezed. He returned the gesture, bending to kiss her again. It was Hermione who pulled away, looking into those deep, dark eyes that entranced her whenever she saw them.

"Severus, please."

He chuckled darkly at her urgency, but murmured a contraceptive spell before moving to position himself at her center. He kissed her again as he slowly moved into her, stopping to give her time to adjust. She gasped against his lips as he entered her. Then he was all the way in, and she'd never felt so complete. She bucked against him, urging him to move. Severus pulled back slowly before meeting her again, setting a slow and gentle pace.

Hermione had never known that it could feel like this. With her father and the men in the alley, she'd only been caused pain, but this was incredible. She now understood why it was called "making love." They were together as one.

With Severus, Hermione felt such an intense pleasure; she never wanted it to end. She began moving her hips to match his thrusts, and he slowly began to quicken his movements. They were both making incoherent noises, and Hermione couldn't tell what sounds came from who. All thought fled her mind as she started moving towards her peak, and she could only hold the man she loved even tighter.

"Severus…"

And then her climax was pulsing through her, pleasure crashing over her in waves. Severus wasn't far behind, and as he released inside her, he moaned her name into the room.

He collapsed above her, keeping most of his weight on his arms so he didn't crush her. Severus pulled out slowly and rolled to lay beside her, pulling her to his chest. Exhausted, they fell into a pleasant and sated sleep.

* * *

**A/N II: ****Alright, well, I hope I did it justice! I've never written a lemon before, and I did my best. **

**Also, we're at 8,500+ views now... Y'all are amazing. Thank you so much! **

**Any and all feedback is appreciated- I'm always looking to grow as a writer. Until next week:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: You know the drill... I don't own anything, so let's get on to the story, shall we?**

* * *

Severus woke first and, as he laid with his witch against his chest, he thought back to the night before. It had easily been one of the best nights of his life. Hermione was magnificent; how he'd been lucky enough to find such a witch, he'd never know.

She began to stir as he held her, and she looked at him with a sleepy smile.

"Morning," she yawned.

He smirked and kissed the top of her head in response. Severus called Tinky and asked for breakfast in bed, and the house elf looked at them happily before disappearing.

Soon, breakfast appeared- sans elf- and the two ate, enjoying their lazy morning. They eventually dressed and went into the sitting room to read where they could sit by the fire and look at the tree. Hermione was laying with her head on Severus' lap, and he ran his fingers through her hair while they read.

After it'd been a couple of hours, Severus asked Hermione if she was ready for lunch. He didn't get a response, and he looked down at her face. She had fallen asleep, and her book was slowly slipping to the floor. He caught it and set it down. Raising his hand, the soft blanket from her room appeared in his hand, and he wrapped it around her before going back to his book.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she only saw white. Confused, she moved her head, and she realized that she was looking at Severus. She'd fallen asleep on his lap. He was reading, but looked down when her stretch got in his way.

"Hello, again," he said softly before bending down to plant a kiss to her forehead. She smiled, sitting up so she could kiss him properly.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Thank you."

He didn't quite understand what she was thanking him for. All he'd done was… oh.

"Anytime, Hermione," he answered with a wry smile.

"Like now?"

He caught the mischievous glint in her eye, and suddenly vanished their clothing. She didn't hesitate as she straddled him, kissing him fiercely.

Severus was hard almost instantly, and he laid Hermione down on the couch. Last night, they'd been slow and languid, but now they were fueled by carnal desire. It was fast and desperate, but just as pleasurable.

They had moved so Hermione was lying against him at some point, and she was panting as she leaned into him, resting her head on his heaving chest. She covered them with the blanket, and they watched the fire flicker, casting moving shadows around the room. They spent the rest of the afternoon in each other's arms, talking about anything and everything.

For dinner, Severus cooked them chicken and rice, baking rolls to go with it. He was a remarkable chef, and Hermione was grateful; she was useless in the kitchen. As she watched him cook, she got lost in her thoughts.

She'd written to Harry a while back, telling him about the apprenticeship and how far she'd come with her work. He was happy for her, and she promised they'd meet up at least once over break. Ginny had gotten a separate letter, explaining that she had something she needed to tell her. Hermione had spoken with Severus, and he didn't mind her telling Harry and Ginny. She just needed to talk about it; it felt wrong to bottle up so much happiness and keep it to herself.

Ginny had met her at The Three Broomsticks, and Hermione asked about the wedding planning. Her friend had gushed about the proposal, and they were really happy together. Then Ginny asked what it was Hermione wanted to talk about. Taking a deep breath, she told her about her relationship with Severus. At first, Ginny had been shocked, but then she said that it wasn't much of a surprise. She was happy for them, and hoped things went well. Ginny had also had questions about their sex life, but Hermione tried to avoid those; her intimate moments with Severus were theirs and nobody else's.

Then she'd gotten a letter from Harry. Ginny had told him everything, and he was supportive. Harry was like a brother to her, and she was more relieved than she wanted to admit that he approved. She still would have stayed with Severus, but it would have hurt to cause strain to she and Harry's relationship.

"Hermione?"

Pulled from her thoughts, she looked at Severus blankly. He rolled his eyes and smiled at her, one of the rare ones that lit up his whole face. She loved his smile, and his laugh, and everything about him, even his temper. He had yet to use it towards her, but she was ready, just in case. Hermione knew that he tended to lash out at those he cared about, and didn't want to be caught off guard.

"Dinner's ready. Where were you?"

"I was just thinking about when I saw Ginny and the first thing she wanted to know was if you were hung like a Hippogriff," Hermione answered cheekily.

An eyebrow raised at this, and she laughed lightly. She took her plate from him and they ate in a companionable silence. He hadn't made dessert, so Hermione made a suggestion and led him back to the bedroom, where they spent the next few hours enjoying _dessert_.

The next five days passed slowly. Things were quiet at the castle, and Severus and Hermione were waiting for the day they could present their gifts to each other. Both were fairly confident that they had the best idea- not that one knew that about the other. Another stack of books was plowed through, more (_lots_ more) love was made, more banter and easy conversation. It was nice, and Hermione was enjoying all the time with Severus.

Severus was also happy. This was the merriest he'd ever been around the holidays- not that anybody other than Hermione got to see it.

Now, though, it was Christmas Eve, and they were both eager for the next day. As they sat in front of the fire with cups of tea and a plate of cookies, they curled up under a blanket and just enjoyed the warmth. It was a nice evening, and soon the two were fighting to stay awake. Calling it a night, they walked hand-in-hand to Hermione's bed and just went to sleep.

Severus couldn't remember the last time he'd slept in his bed. He would go to his room to get ready for bed before joining Hermione in her room, and he had used this as inspiration for his gift to her. He just hoped it wasn't too forward.

It was just after three in the morning when Severus got out of bed. Albus would be coming shortly to help him; as current Headmaster, the castle would respond to his magic better than it would Severus' since he was a former Headmaster.

Albus had gone and gotten himself cursed by that damned ring, and then told Severus that he had to kill him when the time was right. He would know when because his _godson _of all people would be trying to do what was requested of Severus. It was outrageous! Severus saw Albus Dumbledore as a father figure of sorts; how could he ask such a thing? But then, Severus had an idea.

He could cure the curse. To keep up the illusion that the Headmaster was dying, a disguising charm would be used to make his arm appear black and dead. That would get back to the Death Eaters through his Slytherins, and no suspicion would be raised. Draco would still try to get to Dumbledore. Being the arrogant fool that he was, he would believe that Dumbledore was already dying, and wouldn't put too much thought or effort into what he was doing, even if it was for the Dark Lord. This would buy Severus time.

He had been able to brew a potion that, if he soaked his wand in it for three days, could turn what the caster said into what they actually wanted while maintaining appearances. Severus would utter the Killing Curse, but he would desire a mild Stunner. Dumbledore would fall from the tower, and apparate before he hit the ground. He would leave the Elder wand for Voldemort, and an enchanted dummy would act as his corpse.

The Headmaster had been in hiding until after the war. Their plan had worked. Once all had been revealed, all charges against Severus were dropped, and Albus was reinstated as Headmaster.

Albus stepped through the Floo quietly, not wanting to wake the witch. Severus was waiting for him in the sitting room, and he led the Headmaster to his private rooms. They worked until the sun rose, but it was finally done.

"Thank you for your assistance, Albus. I'll be sure to let you know how she reacts."

"Of course, my dear boy. I'm glad to see the both of you so happy, Severus. Have a happy Christmas."

"You, as well, Headmaster."

With that, Albus left their chambers and Severus slipped back into bed. He was feeling the drain of his magic, but it would be worth it.

He slept until he was woken inadvertently by Hermione. She woke and saw what he and Albus had done, and she was thrilled.

Hermione and Severus no longer had separate rooms. Their rooms were now one, and the space that had been his was now a library full of both their collections. It was one massive space, bedroom and library all rolled into one. She had never seen anything so beautiful, and he'd done it all for her. For _them._

She didn't even know she was crying until his fingers were wiping the tears from her cheeks. Hermione looked at her wizard and gave him a huge smile before throwing herself into his arms and kissing him with all she had. He reciprocated, and when they pulled away, they were breathing heavily.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."

"Severus, have I ever told you that I love you?"

He gave her a small smile. "I believe you have, and I love you as well."

"You have to wait a bit for your gift. Well, the _planned _gift, at least. You can have the other now, if you want."

He raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Close your eyes."

Severus did as he was asked, and was only half-surprised to feel his clothes disappear. He smirked at her, and he knew she rolled her eyes before kissing him; it was one of those things that became so familiar that he didn't need to see it to know she'd done it.

She grabbed his hands and his palms were cupping her breasts. He was tempted to open his eyes, but could sense that she had something else in mind; if he wanted to find out what it was, he had to cooperate.

It was interesting. With his eyes closed, he had to focus more on her touch, making it much more intense than it had been before.

His touches were soft and sensual, and he could feel her leaning into his hands. It didn't take long for his arousal to become apparent, and what his witch did next caught him by surprise and his eyes flew open.

Hermione's fingers were around his length, stroking it cautiously. Her eyes were shining with her burning curiosity, and he knew that she didn't quite know what to do.

"It's alright, Hermione. You know you don't have to do this."

"I want to, Severus. I just need you to tell me what to do."

"What you're doing is fine, love. Yes, just like _that_," he groaned out as she applied a little more pressure. Her pace was quickening as she became more comfortable with her exploration. Her small warm hand felt wonderful, and she was encouraged by a slight buck of his hips. While that hand moved faster still, her other moved to cup his sac gently. He sucked in a sharp breath, and she looked at him, concerned. When she saw the arousal plain on his face, she leaned forward and kissed him softly as he groaned into her mouth.

"Hermione, love, stop," he panted as he laid her down and hovered over her. She pulled his head down and their mouths met again. He slipped easily inside her, her gasps and moans stopping against his lips. It was slow and gentle, much like their first time, but his impatient witch was soon moving her hips harder as she met every thrust.

"Faster, Severus…"

Not one to disappoint, he did as she asked. Before long, she was lost in the throes of passion, and he followed soon after. They laid together, panting as they tried to regain their thoughts.

"Merry Christmas, Severus."

"So it is, Hermione, so it is."

Four o'clock couldn't come fast enough for Hermione. She'd made sure that Severus didn't eat too much throughout the day, and they enjoyed their day curled up on the couch. When it was time for them to leave, they grabbed their cloaks and walked hand-in-hand away from the castle. Hermione took his arm and Side-Along Apparated with him.

When they arrived in Severus' spot in his childhood park, he barely recognized it. Twinkle lights were wrapped around the trees, a small fire was burning near a small table with two mugs of hot chocolate. There were blankets and he could see a small bell sitting on the ground next to them. Looking down at Hermione, he couldn't help but ask.

"You did this?"

"I had help, but yes, it was me. Do you like it?"

"Beautiful," he murmured, still looking at her.

"Oh, stop that. You know that's not what I meant. Thank you, though, that was sweet."

He scoffed. "I don't think 'sweet' is a word that could be used to describe me but, to answer your question, yes, I like it, my love."

"I'm glad," she murmured as she stood on her toes so she could kiss him. As if on cue, the snow began to fall harder as they kissed, swirling around them in the most magical of ways.

They pulled apart and began walking slowly to the fire. It was then that Hermione felt something cold and wet hit her back.

"Severus Snape, did you just throw a snowball at me?" she asked with a laughingly-stern tone, her face mock-angry.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I see. It just came out of nowhere, then?"

"Absolutely," he drawled softly.

Just as Hermione was about to respond, another one came at her. It flew up from the ground and hurtled in her direction, and it was then that she noticed his barely-moving hand. Two could play at that game.

She let him think that she would let it hit her, turning it on him at the last moment. He had recently started teaching her how to do wandless magic; she may as well practice.

Unfortunately for her, he had heard her soft command and he threw up a shield, not wanting to give her the satisfaction. She couldn't do wandless and nonverbal at the same time yet, but he was going to use that to his advantage.

Suddenly, snow was flying through the air in all directions. It seemed to be coming from nowhere, but Hermione knew better. She turned so Severus couldn't see and caught one, enlarging it and sending it his way. His eyes widened but, before it hit him, it exploded into a cloud of puffy white flakes, covering Severus.

Hermione was doubled over in laughter at the sight of Severus Snape scowling at her while he stood spotted with snowflakes. She laughed until tears came to her eyes, and then she heard Severus laughing with her. It was dark and deep and beautiful. Hermione wished he would do it more often, but at least it was just for her.

He had come to her while they laughed and embraced her. His warmth felt so nice against the cold wind. She was finally able to calm herself- he'd done so a few minutes ago- and pull his head down for a kiss. He was still covered in snow, and she brushed some of it from his hair and shoulders before taking his hand and finally leading him to the fire. They settled in amongst the many blankets with their cocoa, Hermione snuggled against his chest for more warmth.

It was wonderful. They didn't even have to say anything; it was so easy for them to just be together. At some point, she had reached into her pocket and enlarged two books, the ones they were currently reading. Neither knew how much time passed before they were interrupted by Hermione's stomach.

Severus noticed and looked up from his book. It had grown dark, but the lights on the trees kept it just bright enough to read.

"Should we return to Hogwarts? It sounds as if you are rather hungry."

She just shook her head and reached over and grabbed the little bell. She rang it twice, and two plates of food appeared before them. Beef Wellington and roast potatoes were piled onto the plates, and their mugs of cocoa refilled. How she'd known his favorite meal, he wasn't sure, but he had the feeling that she'd had the aid of a certain house elf.

"Thank you, Hermione."

"Of course, Severus. I had fun today."

"As surprised as I am to say this, I did, as well. I should throw white slush at you more often," he snarked.

"You wouldn't dare! Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you would, you amazing man."

Severus only smirked at his witch in return before kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, my little know-it-all."

"And I love you, my snarky bastard."

**A/N II: Alright, well... I can't believe it's been ten weeks already! It's gone by pretty fast. As always, all feedback is appreciated! The next chapter is probably my favorite that I've written so far:) See y'all next Wednesday!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I still don't own anything, but I am now in possession of my cap and gown, so there's that:) And in case you were wondering, my cap is _definitely_ having a _Harry Potter_ theme... it's gonna be great!**

**Oh, and lemons ahead!**

* * *

New Year's Eve found Hermione walking to the table in the back corner of The Three Broomsticks, where an anxious redhead sat waiting for her.

"Hermione! Thank you so much for coming; I'm so stressed out. I think the wedding planning is already starting to get to me, and it's only been what? Two weeks?"

"No worries, Ginny. Can't you push some of the work onto your mum? I bet she'd be delighted."

"She would be, but Merlin knows what will come of it. We've already asked her to make the cake and _some_ of the decorations, but I'm sure she'll end up doing all of it anyway."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, that definitely sounds like your mother. Don't worry, Gin. I'm sure it'll be absolutely wonderful!"

"Yes, yes, I know it will be, but I'm still worried. It's one of those things that only happens once, you know."

She nodded at her friend, who was almost bouncing with nerves. "I understand how important this is to you, Ginny. It will be perfect; we'll all see to that."

"So you'll be my Maid of Honor, then?"

Shocked, Hermione could only stare at Ginny for a moment. "Me? Are you sure?"

"Don't be daft. I wouldn't imagine asking anybody else. So will you do it?"

"Of course!"

"Is Sna- er, Severus coming?"

"I asked him to be my plus-one; is that alright?"

"Absolutely. He and Harry seem to have buried the hatchet, and if he makes you nearly as happy as Harry makes me, then who am I to stop it?"

"Thanks, Gin. Nearly, though? I dare say more so."

"Impossible. Perhaps just as, but definitely not more. It's just not possible."

They couldn't help but laugh at Ginny's haughty tone, and Hermione was yet again hit with relief that her friends were so accepting.

The rest of the afternoon was spent looking into color schemes, wedding robes, floral arrangements, bridesmaids' dresses, and so many other things that Hermione lost track. It was nice to spend the day with her friend; they hadn't had a day out in far too long.

After they'd parted ways, Hermione had gone back to the castle and found Severus in bed marking papers. "I hope you don't spill any ink. I rather like those sheets."

"Yes, they're quite nice, aren't they? Don't worry, Hermione. Cleansing charms exist for a reason, you know."

"I'm aware, Severus, but thank you _so_ much for reminding me," she snarked. He was rubbing off on her a bit.

"My pleasure. So, how was your meeting with Ginevra?"

"It was nice. She asked me to be the Maid of Honor in the wedding."

"Are you going to do it?"

"Of course! You'll still go, won't you?" she asked, looking at him with the face he could never refuse.

"When you look at me like that, how can I tell you no?"

She gave him a big smile and kissed him on the cheek as she curled up next to him. "Thank you, Severus."

"Using a man's weaknesses against him is rather Slytherin of you, don't you think, Hermione?"

"Maybe a bit," she purred as she banished the essays to the other side of the room, crawling onto his lap and straddling him.

Then their hands and mouths were exploring, and they reveled in the other's touches. While the air was thick with their desire and arousal, they were also tender and loving. They undressed each other with tantalizing slowness, and Severus gasped as Hermione pushed herself onto him while they kissed.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, voice full of concern.

"Not at all, love. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Severus Snape, caught by surprise. That's not something you see every day," Hermione breathed out, as she'd started moving above him.

"Impertinent chit," he muttered under his breath as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss before lying back. He could only lie and watch her ride him and listen to her heavy breathing and erotic moans. She was moving faster now, and he'd begun to raise his hips to meet her. They came together, moaning each other's names in ecstasy. Severus marveled at the feeling of her small body collapsed on his chest. Shifting so he could pull out and turn over with her back pressed against him, they both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

When they woke, it was ten minutes till midnight. Hermione grabbed Severus' hand and looked at him expectantly. He realized- almost too late- that his witch wanted a New Year's kiss. Once he knew what she was asking for, it was easy to oblige, and they welcomed the New Year with a reprise of that evening's activities.

They slept in, then spent the morning on the grounds. Hermione had found a spot by the lake that she wanted to show him, and it soon became apparent that this would become 'their place' at the castle. It was a small alcove of sorts, made by tall trees that formed a semi-circle. It faced the lake, and was partially hidden by low-hanging branches. Severus approved; it was private and reminded him of the park in Cokeworth.

Having had the foresight to bring their books with them, they called Tinky for lunch and lounged in their new-found nook. It was nearly dinner time when they returned to their rooms. While they could dine in the Great Hall with the students that had stayed and other professors, Severus and Hermione were content to keep to themselves for their last few days of peace.

Unbeknownst to Severus, Hermione was plotting. His birthday was coming up, and she wanted to make his as special as he'd made hers. She had already made his gift, but she was unsure of what else she could do. He didn't like to be the center of attention, and appreciated subtlety. Quiet, serious, dark, and brooding, her wizard also had a certain lightness to him that he only allowed her to see. He was sensitive, sarcastic, and Hermione was irreversibly in love with him.

So when January ninth came, Hermione was ready. He would wake up alone in bed with a single piece of parchment on her pillow. She'd set up a scavenger hunt for him, and was waiting for him at the end.

* * *

Severus was cold as he opened his eyes on the morning of his birthday. His hand reached instinctually for Hermione, only to find that he was alone. Sitting up, he eyed the rolled up bit of parchment on her pillow. He unrolled it and read.

_It was here that my eyes first spotted you, _

_While sat at a table of red and gold._

_Dark and mysterious, I somehow knew_

_That, though you came off as harsh, mean, and cold,_

_You couldn't be as bad as I'd been told._

It didn't take him long to figure out where she meant. She was referring to the night of her first year, during the Sorting Ceremony. The Great Hall. He remembered that night well. Yes, he recalled seeing her that night, but he hadn't thought anything of her at the time. Just another bloody Gryffindor. Her bushy brown hair surrounded her small face, and her dark eyes seemed too big on her. She'd only been eleven then, but now she was the insufferable know-it-all he'd come to know and love. Dressing quickly and skipping breakfast, Severus made his way to his destination, and was happy to see another parchment rolled up at her old seat at the Gryffindor table. He read the second riddle and smirked to himself.

_During that same year, I sat there and saw_

_My dark professor's mouth moving with ease._

_Then, the only conclusion I could draw_

_Was that the Boy-Who-Lived had surely displeased_

_The man, whose counter-jinx, with flames, ceased._

Before departing the Great Hall, he grabbed some toast and juice, eating it on the way to the Gryffindor stands on the Quidditch pitch. He didn't know where she'd been sitting that day, but it didn't take him long to find his next clue.

_On that night with a 'mad-man' on the loose,_

_A most shocking revelation was made._

_Protection came from a Hogwarts recluse,_

_And here, we had failed to do as you bade,_

_Running into the night, ignoring your aid._

This one was a little harder. There had been many times over the years when he'd tried to protect them and they'd blown him off, but on a night with a… Ah. 'Mad-man,' as in, _supposed_. Sirius Black. So, the Whomping Willow was his next stop.

The parchment was dangling from a small branch near the entrance to the Shrieking Shack. When he stepped too close, the tree swung its branches, almost hitting Severus before he moved back.

"Accio parchment."

It flew into his hand easily, and he'd been able to escape that thrice-damned tree without injury.

_Now that my fourth year had come and had gone,_

_The Dark Lord had risen, as had a thought._

_It was sudden, striking, just like the dawn:_

_If discovered, you were sure to be caught,_

_I'd realized upon my sterile cot._

The word "sterile" implied the Hospital Wing, but he couldn't recall her being in hospital that year. She'd spent a few nights there with Potter after the night at the graveyard, but that was it, as far as he knew. Still, that was his first instinct, so he went. As he walked, he realized that he'd revealed his Dark Mark here, which was probably what her clue was actually referring to. Sure enough, a small piece of parchment hung from the doorknob.

_At one time, this room belonged to a toad;_

_She'd found our club and tired of our lies,_

_Called the Potions Master she loved to goad._

_Trembling, she looked into those deep, dark eyes,_

_And I knew that I wanted the man-despised._

The toad was clearly Umbridge, and he was positive that this was about the night she'd called him in for Veritaserum. Severus was slightly confused by the last line, but he comprehended it as he walked. Everyone had hated him, but she coveted him, even then. He ended up in his office, as he was the current DADA professor. Sitting on his desk was the next parchment. Severus was surprised by how much he was enjoying this, but he had an appreciation for riddles. These were simple, but he liked them nonetheless.

_The Christmas party of the new Potions_

_Professor found me wanting what I could_

_Not have. I was going through the motions,_

_Miserable, but hoping that you would_

_Find me, thinking what I'd do if you should._

She'd been stunning that night. Severus had been unpleasantly surprised to see her go with McLaggen, but he had been able to tell from his corner that she was unhappy. In fact, she'd looked rather pissed off. He had heard rumors that McLaggen had tried to grope her, but didn't know for sure that they were true. Knowing the boy, he wouldn't be surprised.

Professor Slughorn's room was in the dungeons, and Severus took his time getting there. The clue was tucked in between two stones next to the door, and it was difficult to pry out, but he got it.

_This was your home while we were on the run._

_Whenever we stopped, I would think of you,_

_And my heart would ache till the war was won._

_I missed you so, but with nothing to do,_

_All I could hope was that it'd become true._

She'd missed him. Running for their lives and trying to destroy parts of Voldemort's soul, and she had still thought about him. He couldn't stop the small smile that crept onto his face, but he regained his stoicism as he approached Albus' office. It wasn't hanging from the gargoyles as he'd expected; it wasn't even in the corridor. She had given it to the old goat. _Damn it, witch_. Severus gave the password and entered the Headmaster's office without knocking. Albus looked up, that twinkle in his eye bright as ever.

"Hello, my dear boy. What can I do for you?"

"You know exactly why I'm here, Albus."

Dumbledore laughed, and held the clue out for the boy he saw as a son. "Happy birthday, Severus. You've got quite a witch, you know."

"Yes, Albus, I know." He took the parchment and breezed out of the office, robes billowing behind him. When he reached the end of the moving staircase, he read the next clue.

_When I learned that I could come back to school,_

_At first I was hesitant to agree._ _B_

_ut upon hearing that my 'mean and cruel'_

_Was here, hope swelled to the highest degree,_

_And I had to come back, my heart decreed!_

This clue was by no means straightforward. He never would have believed that he was part of Hermione's decision in returning to Hogwarts, but he wasn't going to complain. But this didn't tell him where to go next. Happy to have to figure something out, he read it until he had it memorized.

She had kept him on the grounds, so he was sure that he wouldn't be going far. Searching the entire castle would take too long. He ruled out the places he'd been already, noting that he hadn't seen any more as he'd passed. With this in mind, he began thinking of where she would have gone when she came back. The Entrance Hall was a possibility, but he'd been in and out all day; surely he would have seen it. Before that was… the Front Gate.

It made sense. It was the very first place she'd have to go upon returning. Mind made up, he went out to the gates, and was only half-surprised to see that he'd been right. This clue was the best of them all.

_No time like the present, you know they say-_

_Live for the now, and aim for what's above._

_As I wait under the trees on this day, _

_Thinking about our two hearts, free as doves,_

_I wish you a happy birthday, my love._

Knowing that the trees implied either the park or their place on the grounds, he walked swiftly towards the lake. She was sitting on its edge, dipping her toes into the murky water. Severus watched her smile grow as he approached, and she rose just before he reached her.

He was wrapped in her warm embrace, and he put his arms firmly around her, holding her to his chest. Her head was against his heart, and he knew she was listening to his heartbeat. She'd told him once that it was one of the most comforting sounds she could ever hear; it was always strong and steady. Severus had tried telling her that it wasn't actually always that way, but she'd just swatted his arm and kissed him.

"Hello, Severus."

"Hello, Hermione. That was quite the scavenger hunt."

"I'm glad you liked it. Are you ready for your gift, or do you want it after dinner?"

"Another gift? You're too kind," he smirked at her.

Hermione knew he was remembering his impromptu Christmas gift and blushed profusely.

"Yes, well… You didn't answer my question."

"Whenever you want to give it to me is fine."

She muttered something under her breath, but all he heard was something about a snarky bastard who was lucky she loved him.

"You mean to tell me I have competition, Hermione?"

"Oh, shut up! Come on, will you?"

He chuckled darkly, but did as he was asked. Only when he was sitting down with a plate of chicken shoved into has hand did he remember that all he'd eaten that day was toast.

"So, how was it? It took you less time than I thought it would."

"It was interesting, and definitely unexpected. I wasn't aware that you felt that way for so long."

"How could I not? I'd be as dunderheaded as Ronald if I didn't!"

He twisted his face into a sneer. "Do you have to mention him on my _birthday_, of all days?"

"Sorry, Severus. If it makes you feel any better, I can't stand him now."

"Yes, I think that does help some," he drawled.

"But in all honesty, Severus, everything in those clues was true. I've had feelings for you for years."

Just then, a plate with a single piece of chocolate cake appeared with two spoons. A candle was floating above the cake, the wax disappearing into nothing.

"Make a wish, Severus."

He rolled his eyes, but pretended to indulge his witch. There wasn't anything to wish for; he had everything he wanted. After he blew the candle out, it vanished, and the two ate their cake.

"Tinky told me chocolate was your favorite, so I just went with it."

"She knows me well. Although, I would hope so; she's only been my house elf for a decade."

"It's nice to see that you have a sweet tooth."

"I have no such thing."

"You don't? So, three quarters of this cake have just disappeared on their own, then?"

"So it would seem."

"Okay, Severus, if you insist. But I guess that means you can't… Oh, well. What a shame."

He raised an eyebrow at her, but she was having fun now.

"I can't _what_?"

"Well, for starters, you can't finish your cake. Secondly, you can't eat _me_ tonight; I do believe you've called me sweet a time or two, or am I remembering incorrectly?"

He almost choked on his mouthful of cake when she said that, and she was waiting for an answer, amusement sparkling in her eyes, a faint blush still on her cheeks. She knew just as well as he did what she was implying- they were still exploring each other, and that was something they hadn't done yet. He'd tasted her essence before, but not so directly.

"No, your recollection is correct," he muttered.

"So I get the cake, then?"

"No."

"But, Severus! I thought you didn't have a sweet tooth?"

"I may have a small liking for sweets, but that is all."

She laughed, but conceded; he'd all but surrendered.

"Whatever you say, Severus."

Then she was reaching behind her, coming back with a wrapped gift in her hands. "Happy birthday, my love."

He opened it slowly, making the moment last longer than it needed to. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione fidgeting slightly. Inside the box was a small glass heart on a chain similar to that for a pocket watch. When he held it up, the facets shone in different colors, and there was something shimmering in it.

"Hermione, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. There are three things I want you to know about it. First, when I imagine your heart, this is what I see. You are beautiful to me, Severus. Don't _ever_ forget that. Second, I have given you my heart. It is fragile, and will break if handled incorrectly- symbolically, of course; I'm getting to that, though- but I trust you with it completely. Lastly, I have one just like it," she said, pulling a necklace from under her shirt, and a smaller version of what he had dangled on her chest. "I have worked the Protean Charm so that if one of us touches ours and thinks of the other, theirs will grow warm. When we both hold them, we can communicate through thought."

_You're brilliant, Hermione._

_Thank you, Severus. I'm glad to see that it works._

"I've already made them safe from most curses, and they won't shatter unless extreme force is used. They can only work between the two of us. We are also the only ones who can see them. Others will see yours as a pocket watch- hence the chain- and mine will appear to be a plain silver pendant."

Severus could only sit and stare at his witch in awe. How did she think of things like this?

_Maybe now you'll be able to figure that out for yourself._

He could hear her smile in her thoughts, and he looked at her to see that she was beaming at him.

"Shall we go back to our rooms, Hermione? It is getting late."

She nodded and took his hand, and they walked slowly back together. The corridors were quiet; it was after curfew. It wasn't that long of a walk, even at their ambling pace.

The door had just closed behind them when Hermione twined her arms around his neck and kissed his softly. He deepened the kiss, and they gasped as their tongues met. He picked her up so her legs were around his waist and carried her back to the bedroom, their mouths never losing contact.

He laid her down on the bed underneath him and kissed his way down to her chest. He pulled her Muggle tee shirt over her head and unclasped her bra so his mouth could find her breasts. She let out a small moan as he suckled lightly, and he moved to the other side, giving it equal attention. His teeth grazed lightly over her hard nipples, eliciting a louder moan. He replaced his mouth with his hands as he kissed his way back up to her mouth.

Her hands were unbuttoning his shirt; his robes and frock coat were somewhere on the sitting room floor. As his shirt fell from his body, he shivered at the feeling of cold air meeting his skin. Hermione's warm fingers trailed down his chest and back, surely leaving flames in their wake. Severus reached down and unbuttoned her jeans, and she lifted so he could pull them off, and then she reciprocated.

Severus was kissing his way down Hermione's body, stopping at the waistband of her knickers. He ran his fingers over her core lightly, but just hard enough for her to buck into his hand. His touches were driving her insane; he was teasing her and he knew it.

"Bastard," Hermione murmured, flipping them. She sat straddling Severus, and she climbed off of him and removed his boxers. Her hand went to his length, stroking it confidently now. But she wanted to try something new. Looking up at Severus, she saw that his eyes were closed in pleasure. Still moving her hand to avoid suspicion, she slowly replaced her hand with her mouth. She heard him gasp in surprise, and his hips were moving softly, meeting her mouth.

She swirled her tongue around the head, and he groaned deeply. She licked down his shaft as she palmed his sac, and he started groaning louder and his hips were moving faster.

She continued her ministrations, reveling in what she was doing to Severus. Normally stoic and showing no emotion, he seemed to melt at her touch.

"Hermione… I'm going to…"

And then he was releasing into her mouth, and she was swallowing as he came. It was slightly bitter, but she could handle it if it made Severus feel like this. When she pulled her head away, he was panting heavily and looking at her in wonder. She kissed him, and he could taste himself on her tongue. He was already growing hard again, but now it was his turn.

He laid her down again, and kissed down her body again, but rather than stopping at her hips, he continued down along her thigh. His lips moved back up her leg and finally came to her center.

It was incredible. She'd never felt anything like it before, and it was breathtaking. His tongue circled her clitoris and then swept down to her entrance, prodding gently. She was moaning louder and louder with every movement, and then her climax took her without warning.

He wasn't done yet, though. He brought her to orgasm twice more using only his mouth. "Severus, please. I need you inside me. Now."

As soon as the words left her mouth, he was there. Their lovemaking was slow and building, speeding gradually. He could feel her tightening around him, and they reached their peaks together, crashing over the edge as one. He collapsed over her. His weight should have been practically crushing her, but it was comfortable, so when he tried to move away, she stopped him. They laid that way for a little while before Severus moved. She sighed as he pulled out of her, and she curled against his chest as they fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N II: I hope you liked it! I'm not a poet by any means, but I had this idea and I just had to do it, so I did my best. Anyway, all feedback is appreciated and I'll see y'all next Wednesday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The usual disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Severus and Hermione hadn't left Hogwarts in nearly two months, so they decided to take a trip to Diagon Alley. Hermione wanted to go to Flourish &amp; Blott's, and Severus needed to stop by the apothecary.

They went to the bookstore first, and Hermione ended up with six new tomes for their collection. Now that she didn't need to save money for food, she could splurge more with books. At the apothecary, Severus was replenishing the store room. They were still brewing for the infirmary, but some of this was for her learning, as well. Severus was teaching her one new complex potion a week, and her journal was about two-and-a-half times the size it was when he'd given it to her.

After they'd finished their shopping, they wandered around for a little bit. Some people were staring, but they were too immersed in their discussion about armadillo bile to notice. Hermione had just convinced him to go to Fortescue's for ice cream when a familiar face came from the opposite direction.

She stopped walking and grabbed Severus' arm so hard that he wondered if there'd be bruises tomorrow, but that thought fell away when he saw the sheer terror on her face. Severus followed her gaze and saw a man that resembled a toad. Then his thoughts drifted to her description of her rapists from over the summer, and he paled. Pushing Hermione behind him, he discreetly drew his wand, gaze fixed on the man.

The toad wasn't watching them; he hadn't even seemed to see Hermione. Severus watched as he met a taller man, and they Apparated away.

Turning back to face Hermione, he took her in his arms as he saw silent tears falling down her face.

"It's alright, Hermione, it's okay. They're gone."

"I never thought I'd have to-"

She cut off abruptly, and Severus pulled away enough to raise an eyebrow. Realization was written all over her face.

"In July, I'd never seen them before. I just thought they were Muggles; it happens often enough. But if they're here, then they're wizards. They didn't use magic against me, though. Everybody in Wizarding Britain knows who I am- unfortunately. Anybody trying to get to me would assume that they'd need magic to do so, unless… they wanted me to think they were Muggles."

He thought over what she'd just told him. It made sense, but he couldn't think of anybody who would want to do that. The Death Eaters- well, the ones that weren't dead- were in Azkaban, so that ruled them out. There may have been a break-out, he supposed, but that was hard to keep from the public.

"Let's go home, Hermione."

She gave him a watery smile when she heard him say 'home,' and his heart ached for her. He would protect her. He had to keep her safe. He wouldn't lose her.

They Apparated to the front gates, and Severus let them in. It was a quiet walk back to their rooms. She walked straight past the sitting room and crawled into bed, not even bothering to undress. Severus followed quietly behind her, and climbed into bed, wrapping her in his long arms. She fell asleep that way, and he looked down to see tear tracks on her cheeks. He wiped them away gently so as not to wake her.

Severus wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. He eventually summoned his book and called Tinky for a cup of tea, hoping that sleep would come when his mind quieted.

But his mind was racing. Possibilities were running through his head, reaching anywhere from probable to almost unfathomable. He gave up on the idea of sleep, resigning himself to the fact that it was going to be a long night.

It had been a couple of hours when Hermione began to stir in his arms.

"Nooo… no, please, no…"

She was starting to sweat and thrash, and Severus knew he needed to wake her soon. The screaming usually started shortly after the thrashing.

"Hermione, wake up. It's just a dream, everything's alright."

He kept murmuring in her ear, hoping she would wake up. Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked around the room, then up at Severus.

She turned in his arms so that her face was against his chest as she cried herself back to sleep. Severus wished he'd been able to calm her more, but at least he'd been able to stop the nightmare.

* * *

In the morning, Severus moved from the bed after his sleepless night. Hermione was still asleep, so he rose to cook breakfast. Nothing fancy, just eggs and sausage, but it felt good to do something simple. He was tired enough that he needed strong coffee rather than tea.

He hadn't been in the kitchen for very long when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Morning, love." She sounded absolutely exhausted, as if she had been the one to stay up all night.

He turned to face her, looking into her eyes. There were dark shadows around them, and they were puffy from her tears the night before.

"Hermione, it's going to be okay. They can't get to you here."

She only nodded and left to get dressed for the day. When she returned, he could see the glamour, but didn't say anything. Severus knew she just didn't want to worry the students.

He walked both of their plates to the table, and they ate in a tired silence. When they left for their classes, they shared a kiss goodbye.

The day was a slow one. The morning classes seemed to last twice as long as normal, and lunch was quiet. Severus and Hermione sat in their spots at the Head Table, but she still wasn't talking much. The afternoon classes were just as bad as the morning, but dinner was a little better. She held up a conversation about how dittany healed so effectively, and walked back to their rooms with her arm linked with Severus'.

He could tell she was feeling a little bit better; jumping into routine usually helped her get back to normal, and she visibly relaxed as they read on the couch. Severus was checking on her frequently, and was unsurprised to find her sleeping against him rather than reading after an hour. He carried her to bed before returning to the sitting room to do some marking while listening for signs of another bad dream.

There wasn't a nightmare that night; she was probably too tired to have one. He had gone to bed late, but he slept that night.

The rest of the week dragged by, but it was finally Friday.

Professor Slughorn had his fifth through seventh years on Fridays, so Hermione had the day to brew for the infirmary. She was quiet so she didn't disturb Severus' classes, but he wouldn't have minded much. He was just happy she was there.

The students had been happy to see her. They knew that Professor Snape was much more pleasant in Hermione's presence than he was otherwise. It was a good day in the Defense classroom.

When the last class ended, Severus helped Hermione finish her brewing before they set to work with their marking. On the way to dinner, she intertwined their fingers and leaned against him, and he knew she was more like herself.

She was animated at dinner, enjoying a conversation about Animagi with Minerva. Severus spoke briefly to Horace about Hermione's apprenticeship, and was told that she was doing exceptionally well with her teaching. He would be handing fifth year classes over to her at the end of the month.

Hermione had learned a lot, and she was doing well in all areas of her work. She knew she still had a lot of work to do, but she was really enjoying her apprenticeship- and not just because of Severus. She really liked the work itself.

When they returned to their rooms, Hermione went into the bedroom while he settled on the couch, and he heard a loud gasp. He walked quickly to their room and saw his witch, both hands covering her mouth, her eyes sparkling.

A dress with a note was laying on the bed. It was her dress for the wedding, and Ginerva had sent it a few days early. It was silver and sparkled in the light. The top was form-fitting with spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline, and the bottom was slim until it trumpeted out at the bottom.

It was obvious by Hermione's reaction that she'd never seen it before, and he walked over to her. She looked up at him and smiled. He knew she was excited for her friends' wedding, and felt honored to have been asked to be in the ceremony. Severus didn't particularly want to go to Potter's wedding, but knew that he and Ginerva would be in his life if he were to stay with Hermione, and had accepted it long ago. It made her happy, which made him happy.

"Do you want to try it on?"

"I suppose I should; it would be awful to wait until the day of and have it not fit."

She undressed and picked the dress up slowly, watching it catch the light. Hermione stepped into it and pulled it up.

"Zip me up?"

"Certainly." He did it quickly, and she turned to face him.

Severus was stunned into silence. The silver looked beautiful against her pale skin, and she sparkled with every movement. It fit her to a tee, and it was a flattering form for her.

She was watching his face intently, and she smiled when he looked at her with a trace of awe in his features. Looking at it, she realized that it was the same silvery tone that they'd had in their quarters over the holidays, and knew what she'd be doing with her hair for the wedding.

Not wanting anything to happen to it in the week before the wedding, Hermione asked him to unzip it and she put it in the wardrobe until it was needed. She owled Ginny to let her know that it fit perfectly, and, still in her undergarments, turned back to Severus.

He had come up behind her and was now running his hands up and down her body, kissing her hungrily.

She kissed him back with as much passion, and she was soon naked before him. She pulled away with a wry smile.

"That just won't do, Severus."

He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, and she vanished his clothes. He smirked at her impatience and she jumped. Severus caught her with his hands under her bottom and her legs wrapped around his thin waist. He all but threw her into bed, and they were carnal, almost animalistic, in their need for each other. It was a long night for Severus and Hermione, and in the very best of ways.

* * *

"Severus! Have you seen my left shoe? I can't find it!"

"No, I tend to avoid women's footwear. I've found that it doesn't suit me," he called back to her.

"Very funny," she muttered, looking around the room again until she found it. It was a graceful silver stiletto that matched her dress, and it been pushed under the bed. She didn't remember it being there last time she'd looked, but then again, Crookshanks had been sleeping there at the time.

It was the day of the wedding, and Hermione was taking longer than expected to get ready. Her hair had been almost unmanageable, but coaxed it into a chignon with a ridiculous amount of Sleekeazy's. She had transfigured some of her earrings into small ice-blue flowers that she'd woven through her hair. It looked lovely with the dress, and she had to admit that she looked pretty nice.

Finally ready, she walked out of the room. Severus was standing near the door waiting for her, and his eyes widened the smallest bit when he looked at her.

"Ready?"

"I feel as if I've been waiting for days. What took you so long?"

"Well, if you must know, my hair was very uncooperative this morning, so it took much longer than it should have; then, the flowers just weren't the right shade of blue. After that, I couldn't find my left shoe."

He nodded vaguely. "We should go; we don't want to be late."

She agreed, and they walked out of the castle at a brisk pace- well, brisk for her. He had to slow considerably so she could keep up.

They arrived at the Burrow a few minutes early, and Hermione was separated from Severus and taken to Ginny.

The bride-to-be was very flustered.

"Ginny, will you please just calm down?" Hermione heard Molly ask.

"Mum, I'm fine, just nervous, alright? I just need a minute."

"So does that mean I should go wait somewhere else?"

The redhead looked up and saw Hermione. "Merlin, Hermione, you look wonderful!"

"Not as good as you, though," Hermione smiled. "Now, do you still need a minute, or can I come in?"

"Get your arse in here."

Laughing, Hermione did as her friend asked.

"Is Snape here?"

"You can call him Severus, Ginny. And yes, he's with Harry."

"Oh, gods. You know he still scares Harry shitless, even if he doesn't hate him anymore."

"No, I didn't know that, actually. I'm sure Severus will be quite amused."

That got them laughing, and Ginny was much calmer afterwards.

"Thanks, Hermione. I needed that."

"Anytime. Now, I think you're getting married in about five minutes, so let's go, shall we?"

Ginny rose and followed Hermione out of the room and out to where she would become a wife.

Hermione was the first to go, followed by Fleur, Luna, Angelina, and Ginny.

The bride was beautiful. Her wedding robes were made from very fine white fabric that made her look as if she were floating down the aisle. She reached the altar and Harry, eyes already wet with tears.

Hermione took Ginny's bouquet and the ceremony began.

It was lovely. Harry and Ginny were so obviously in love that nearly everybody was tearing up. They said their vows, Harry kissed his bride, and they made their way to the big white tent they'd used for Bill and Fleur's wedding for the reception. Hermione found Severus as everybody made their way to the tables. She took his hand, relieved to be next to him again, and they took their places with the Weasleys.

Severus was uncomfortable. He and Hermione's relationship was well-known; they weren't hiding. They had agreed that while they didn't need to draw attention to themselves, they didn't want to be together in secret. That didn't change the fact that he was a private man, and he hated social gatherings of any kind.

The Weasleys were the closest thing Hermione had to family- minus Ron, who hadn't even bothered to show up. For this, she was grateful, as was Severus. She'd told him of their brief relationship, and he'd been very angry on Hermione's behalf when she mentioned his infidelity.

If they didn't approve of him, he would be separating her from them; she'd already made it quite clear that she wouldn't leave him for them. If they tried to make her choose, then they weren't the family she thought they were.

Luckily for Severus, the Weasleys were very accepting people, and they were glad to see how happy Hermione was. He and Arthur weren't friends per se, but he liked him well enough, and Molly was a kind woman with a big heart. The other Weasley children seemed okay with it, although Hermione suspected that Ginny had threatened to hex them all if they didn't.

The reception was nice, and Severus and Hermione got a few dances in before they took their leave.

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Severus?"

He sighed. "No, it wasn't as bad as I anticipated. The Weasleys seem happy for you."

"For _us_, Severus. You know, Molly said that if I did anything to you, I'd be in big trouble with her and Arthur."

He had to chuckle at that. It had been a long night, but they were home now. They were both exhausted; neither had been to a social event of any kind since the end of the war.

They undressed and went straight to bed, content to lay in each other's arms and fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N II: Alrighty, well, I'm not quite sure if last chapter's lack of feedback was a good or bad sign, but all reviews/general comments are always appreciated! I'll see you guys next Wednesday:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Goodness, I can't believe it's been thirteen weeks already; where has the time gone? **

**The usual disclaimer- I still don't own anything! Happy reading:)**

* * *

The last week of February came and went without event, as did the first week and a half of March. Things were quiet at Hogwarts, and Hermione needed more books.

She was hesitant to ask Severus if they could go out again. While she was scared that she'd see them again, she also knew that he wouldn't want to let her leave the grounds.

That night at dinner, she was quiet; she was trying to determine the best way to ask him. He had never _really_ lost his temper with her, and she didn't want that to change now. Severus seemed to notice that something was wrong, but she brushed him off and he left her alone.

They walked to their quarters in silence, and it wasn't until they were on the couch that Severus pressed the issue.

"Hermione, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, really."

"I don't buy that for a minute. You've barely spoken a word to me all day. What _is_ it?"

She sighed and turned so she was facing him. "Don't get mad."

His eyebrow shot up, but he nodded. "I shall do my best."

"Well, I just… I'm bored. I've read all of my new books, so I'm rereading things now. I want to go out and get more, but I'm still scared. They probably won't even be there again, but I'm just so sick of being scared all the time. I know you don't want me leaving, but I don't know how much longer I can go without a new book, Severus."

She looked away, not realizing that she was crying until long fingers were wiping tears from her face.

"Hermione, I understand that you're scared, and I know that it is tiring. It takes all of your energy and focuses it on the worst possible thing that can happen in any situation. And I know that life without a new book is awful, as is having to reread what you've already read, especially when you remember most of it like you just read it yesterday. With that said, you are correct that I would rather you stay at the castle. I just want you safe, Hermione. But, I don't want you to feel like you have to be afraid to ask or tell me anything. You know you can always talk to me, don't you?"

She nodded her head.

"So why were you scared that I'd be angry with you?"

"Because of what happened last time. Severus, I know you just want to protect me, and I'm grateful for it, but I think I feared that you would think I was being foolish for wanting to go back out. I didn't want you to feel as if I'm taking advantage of having you with me."

"Taking advantage how?"

"I don't know, like a guardian or something. Gods, this is ridiculous."

"Yes, it is."

She looked back up at him, and his eyes were searching hers; for what, she didn't know. His face was gentle, and his soft tone eased some of her worry.

"You had absolutely no reason to be scared that I'd be angry, Hermione. You know as well as I do that you aren't taking advantage of me. My temper may be awful, but I wouldn't be upset by something so small. You know that."

"Yes, I do," she murmured.

"We'll go Friday afternoon. Is that agreeable?"

"Thank you, Severus. I'm sorry."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Apology accepted. Now, let's go to bed. It's either that or marking, and I'm not sure that either of us can deal with that at the moment, lest we set them all on fire."

* * *

As promised, they set out after the last class ended on Friday. It was comforting, and Hermione was happy to get out and see something other than the castle for once in her life. They had gone to the bookstore first, and she bought another eight books; hopefully, these would hold her over longer. Now that she'd started the fifth years, she didn't have as much time to read as she used to.

Severus had taken her to get the ice cream they'd missed out on last month, insisting that he owed it to her and it nothing to do with his 'small liking for sweets.'

It was nice to just be out with him. He made everything feel so simple and easy, and she was able to forget that she was scared for a couple of hours.

They were walking to the Apparition point to return to Hogwarts when a tall man with dark hair passed them. Hermione looked at him hard; she was almost positive it was him, but needed him to turn his head. Then he did, and _damn it,_ it was him

She pulled Severus closer to her, trying to forget about it. He hadn't noticed her; his head hadn't even turned in her direction. He was just looking somewhere off to the left.

Severus noticed, though, and slowed his pace. He drew his wand and looked down at his witch. He could tell she was trying to convince herself that nothing was wrong, which only meant that everything was wrong.

"Hermione, is it him again?"

She shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"It's the other one."

He cursed under his breath, and was turning to take a different route to the Apparition point when a Stunner flew past him. He pulled his wand up, found the man, and aimed an Expelliarmus his way. The wand flew into his hand, but he didn't stop there. He was so angry with this man that he didn't notice when Hermione was no longer holding his arm. His Stunner hit the man square in the chest.

Just before it had hit him, though, he'd been reaching for something. Summoning the object, Severus found that it was a flask. He sniffed the contents. Polyjuice. And this flask was familiar. It belonged to Yaxley.

Turning to look at Hermione, he froze when she wasn't there. She was just… gone.

* * *

Severus stormed into the Headmaster's office. Albus looked surprised by the outburst, but didn't say anything.

"Hermione has been taken."

Dumbledore rose to his feet immediately. "What, Severus? What happened?"

"We were in Diagon Alley. She was out of new books and wanted to go out. I foolishly agreed, even after what happened last time. It happened again, only it was the other attacker. He shot a Stunner, but I don't know who the intended target was. I shot back, and hit him. He'd been reaching for a flask, and it was Yaxley's. He's been Polyjuicing. The other attacker must have taken Hermione while I was distracted. It's safe to say that it's either Dolohov or Rookwood; my guess would be Dolohov, especially because of the Department of Mysteries failure during Hermione's fifth year."

As he finished explaining, a sudden pain hit him. _He'd been distracted. It was all his fault. Hermione was gone and it was because of him. He had failed her._

"Severus, it isn't your fault. You did what you could to protect her. Neither of you saw the second attacker, correct?"

"No, we didn't."

"Then, dear boy, don't berate yourself. That will do absolutely nothing to help you find her."

Severus nodded once, turning to leave. Then he thought of something.

"Albus, they have to be working for someone. They aren't smart enough to pull this off on their own. Sadistic and vengeful enough, yes, but their intelligence lies with that of Ronald Weasley."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I don't know who has broken out of Azkaban, or even how many. There are so many possibilities."

"I understand. Go, I'll do what I can, but I think most this will fall to you, Severus."

* * *

It was very dark and very cold. Her head hurt from where it'd hit the ground, and Hermione had no idea where she was. She was pretty sure she was alone; it was very quiet, and all she could hear was her own breathing.

Gently touching the heart at her throat, she thought of Severus.

_Hermione! Oh, thank Merlin, you're alive. What happened?_

_I'm not sure. You were fighting and then a Stunner hit my back. It feels like I hit my head when I fell. _

_But you are otherwise unharmed?_

_Yes._

_Do you know where you are?_

_No. It's too dark; I can't see a thing. It's cold, though. _

_Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry; this is my fault. I shouldn't have-_

_Stop that right now! I will not have you wallowing in self-pity while you're in my head; do you understand me? _

_But I-_

_But nothing. You were doing everything you could, Severus. If anything, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I was too scared._

_I understand, Hermione. Please do your best to stay calm. I'm unsure if I can stop an attack through thought alone._

Hermione heard something echoing through the hallway. Footsteps.

_Severus, somebody's coming! I'm scared._

_It's alright, it's okay. I'm doing everything I can, I promise you._

_I know. I have to go; I can't let them know I have this. I love you._

_And I you, Hermione. _

She pulled her hand away just as he reached her. He cast a Lumos, and Hermione could see that she was in a cell, and standing before her was the toad.

"Miss me, Mudblood?"

"Who are you?"

"I asked you a question. I would suggest you answer it," he threatened, wand in hand.

"Not. One. Bit. Now who are you and where the hell am I?"

"Wrong answer, bitch."

Hermione fell to the floor as the Cruciatus curse overcame her. She'd felt the curse before at the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange, but that didn't make it any easier. Refusing to cry out, Hermione bit down on the inside of her cheek until it bled. It finally ended, and she lay writhing on the cold, hard ground.

He laughed. "Now, to answer your questions. You're in the Master's house and, as for who I am, you'll find out soon enough."

"Who is the Master?"

Another wave of intense pain hit her, and the man laughed harder. "No Mudblood deserves to know who the Master is."

With that, he turned on his heel and left her.

She desperately wanted to 'talk' to Severus, but she couldn't raise her hand to her neck. Her entire body hurt, and all she could do was lay on the floor and try to get control of her body again.

* * *

Hermione woke to the sound of footsteps echoing again, and she forced herself into a sitting position. She was ready for the toad, but that wasn't who was at the door to her cell. It was Dolohov.

"Isn't that better, Mudblood? That's one of your questions answered."

"The toad," she breathed out.

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing. It was-"

And Hermione was cut off by her own surprised scream. The Cruciatus curse was tearing her body apart yet again, and all Hermione could feel was the pain. The cold of wherever-she-was was blocked out; she her nerves only knew the intense agony of the curse.

When it ended, Hermione was unsure of how long it had been. She could hear the faint steps of Dolohov as he left her in her cell by herself once more.

* * *

It had been a day. Hermione had been gone for twenty-four hours, and Severus was growing increasingly worried. He and Dumbledore hadn't been able to find anything. Whoever was running this had planned it very carefully, but it was unclear what the outcome was. That was worrisome; if they could just figure out _who_, then it would be much easier to determine why this was being done and where.

Severus had touched his hand to the glass heart twice while thinking of his witch, but there hadn't been a response. While he knew that she may not be alone, he couldn't help but fear the worst.

He was to continue teaching; Dumbledore didn't want to alert the students that anything was wrong. Horace had learned of the situation and would be teaching all Potions classes for the time being. The staff were all doing what they could, but it wasn't much.

As far as the students were concerned, they only knew that Hermione was gone for a family emergency and that Severus had reverted back to his pre-war self. Without Hermione, Severus' temper had flared up, and he took more points than ever before.

Sitting at his desk in their rooms marking essays, he felt a light warmth coming from his pocket. He pulled the little glass heart out and thought of his witch.

_Severus, please, please be there. Come on, Severus. Please. I need you Severus. It's him and I'm scared and I don't know what to do. Please-_

_Hermione, I'm here. _

_Thank Merlin! I love you so much. Please know that I'll always love you, okay?_

_Of course, and I love you as well, but this sounds like a goodbye. _

_It might be. I think I'm going to die, Severus._

_Why? What's happened?_

_It's Dolohov. He was the other attacker. He says that they're working for a Master, but he won't tell me who it is. _

_Dumbledore and I suspected as much. Has he hurt you?_

Hermione hesitated before answering.

_Hermione. What did he do to you?_

_Cruciatus. Three bouts now, I think._

He didn't respond for a moment, but Hermione could feel his anger as if it were her own.

_Severus?_

_Yes?_

_Can you owl Harry and Ginny and tell them what's happened?_

_If you would like. Hermione, we're going to find you. Have you been able to learn anything else about your surroundings?_

_I'm in a cell, but that's all I know._

_Okay. It's alright, love. I'm here, whenever you need me, understand? _

_Yes, Severus. I'm so tired, and my whole body hurts. _

_I know, I can feel it. Stay strong, Hermione. I will bring you home._

_I'm doing my best. _

_Okay, I'm in Dumbledore's office now, so I might be a little slow replying for a bit. _

_Alright._

"Severus! Do you have news?"

He told him what he knew from Hermione, and the Headmaster was very interested in knowing just how he'd gotten his information. When asked, he merely held out the glass heart, knowing that it wasn't as it appeared to Dumbledore.

Explaining Hermione's gift to him, he felt a brief panic in his mind, and it took him a moment to realize that it wasn't his own.

_He's coming back. I have to go. I love you so much. Please hurry._

_We're trying. I love you, Hermione. _

And she was gone. He cursed, and Albus' eyebrows rose up.

"Dolohov is going back for her. I'm not sure how long it will be before she can 'talk' again."

"It definitely seems that this gift will be very useful. Try to get some rest, Severus, and let me know when you hear from her."

Nodding, Severus left the Headmaster's office. He wasn't walking anywhere in particular, and was unsurprised to find himself at their place by the lake. Sitting under the trees and facing the water, Severus allowed a few of the tears that had been building to fall, wishing that Hermione was safe again.

* * *

**A/N II: Alright, well, I hope you enjoyed it. All feedback is always welcome, and I'll see you guys next week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy Wednesday, everyone:) As usual, I don't own a thing; anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

"Yes, scream, Mudblood, scream!"

Unable to stop herself, Hermione cried out. She didn't know how long she'd been under the Cruciatus this time, but it was longer than it had been before. Hermione had already lost the contents of her stomach and was now dry-heaving, the bitter taste of bile never leaving her mouth.

"The Master says that I can do whatever I want with you. I remember the Department of Mysteries well, don't you? You got away with only my curse. It left quite a lovely scar, if I do say so myself. But now, as a reward for getting you and bringing you here, I'm going to be able to finish the job."

Hermione felt sick at what he was saying- or maybe it was still just the curse. It was hard to tell what she was feeling, both emotionally and physically. All she knew was that everything hurt and that she wished she were with Severus.

Dolohov eventually decided that he was bored with her torture and left her on the floor of her cell, whistling as he went. As she lay there alone, coming slowly back to herself, she processed what he'd told her. Hermione didn't know what he'd been planning to do with her that night in the Department of Mysteries, but she was certain that it would end in a slow, painful death.

Forcing her hand to her neck, she found the heart and thought of her wizard.

_Hermione? Are you alright?_

_No, but I'll live. For now, at least._

_What do you mean?_

_Do you remember the Department of Mysteries?_

_Of course; how could I forget?_

_He wants to finish the job._

Silence met her. She worried fleetingly that he was gone, but she could still feel his presence in her mind.

_Severus, do you know what all he wanted to do?_

_No, but it was implied that it would be tortuous and likely drive the victim to madness, though at the time, I didn't know that he was talking about you._

_I could have told you that much._

_What has he done to you?_

She could hear the anger and worry in his 'voice.'

_Well, it was just the Cruciatus again, but it was worse this time. He said that his Master gave me to him as a gift for finding me and bringing me here._

_Why the hell would you be brought there just to be given away?_

_I don't know; I was afraid to ask. He doesn't respond well to questions._

_Trust me, I know. _

_Severus… what if it happens again?_

_What do you…? Oh. Hermione, I'll be honest with you. There is a high chance that it will, but it isn't guaranteed. Dolohov was one of the most sadistic Death Eaters I knew, nearly on par with Lucius and Bellatrix. If you can find out why his Master wanted you in the first place, though, you can use that to your advantage. _

_You make me sound like a Slytherin._

_You've been living with one for well over a year; surely you'll be able to pull it off._

_I can try. Severus?_

_What is it?_

_Is it ridiculous that while Dolohov held me under the Cruciatus for an unknown amount of time, all I could think- past registering the pain- was that I missed you and wanted you with me?_

_Not at all. That's how I've been feeling for the past two days, minus the curse._

_It's only been that long?_

_Yes, and it's easily been the worst two days of my life._

_I love you, Severus._

_And I you._

Her hand fell from her neck as she fell unconscious, and even as she slept she missed having her wizard with her.

* * *

The last couple of days had been painfully slow for Severus. When he'd gone back to their rooms after sitting in their favorite spot, he'd thrown himself into bed, books and parchment in hand. He was desperate for a way to get to Hermione, but all they knew was that she was in a cold, dark cell with Dolohov. There wasn't anything he could do until they knew more.

It hurt him to know that Hermione was alone and suffering at the hand of a man who wanted her dead, but she was brilliant. She'd be able to do this. He knew she could.

Severus didn't know what would become of him if she didn't make it through this. He was in deep with Hermione, and she held a big part of him with her. It would be more painful than almost dying from Nagini's bite.

Dumbledore had been unhappy with what he'd told him, but neither were really surprised. They both knew what Dolohov was capable of, and there was the unknown variable of the Master. Without knowing who it was, they couldn't be sure of how to keep Hermione alive.

Now, Severus was sitting at the Head Table, glaring at every student who looked up at him. Day three of her disappearance was beginning, and he was not at all happy about having to teach today.

His classes were abysmal at best. While most of the students could tell that it was best to do as he asked and leave him alone, there were a few who just couldn't take a hint. Many points were deducted that day. Things weren't any better at dinner, but as he took a sip of tea, his pocket warmed.

Reaching into his pocket quickly, he shot a glance at Dumbledore and nodded.

_Hermione, are you okay?_

_It's Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy is the Master._

_What?!_

As he said this, his teacup fell from his hand, fell to the table, and cracked. The staff were all looking at him, and Dumbledore rose to stand before him.

"Malfoy."

At this, Dumbledore's concern became evident. Lucius was about three times as bad as Dolohov in his sadism, and nearly as cunning as Severus. This was bad. Very bad.

_I'm at Malfoy Manor, but you can't come here, Severus. It's you he's after, not me. I'm a lure._

_What does he want me for?_

_You're a traitor in his eyes. He wants you dead. Until you come, Dolohov has to keep me alive. Lucius plans to kill you when you come after me. He's prepared to wait. He said that he could keep me here for months if necessary._

_I won't let him keep you for that long._

_But if you come, you'll die. I can't lose you, Severus._

_I can't lose you either, which is why I have to get to you._

_Severus, please. Can't you tell the Ministry to send Aurors?_

_You know just as well as I do how corrupt and inept the Ministry is. It would do more harm than good._

_The potion!_

_What?_

_Our potion, Severus! He can't kill you if you take it before you come. He's only been out of Azkaban for a couple of weeks and hasn't left the Manor. I don't think he knows about it._

_Why didn't I think of that? _

_It doesn't matter; you didn't know where I was until just now. _

_Wait, Hermione. How do we keep them from killing you once they realize they can't get me?_

_I was really hoping you had an answer for that. But, it's a moot point. I want to do this, Severus. I can't stay here. It's either maybe-die or definitely-die. I'll take my chances._

_Alright. I'll leave when dinner is over and I inform the Headmaster. I _will_ bring you home._

_I'll see you soon, then. I love you._

_You, as well._

* * *

That day had been the worst one yet for Hermione. Dolohov came almost immediately after she woke, and told her that the Master wished to see her. As he led her up a flight of stairs and she made her way through the house, she felt sick. They came to a stop in the very room where she'd been tortured by Bellatrix. Sitting in a chair by the window was Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello, little Mudblood. Long time, no see."

She had frozen in terror, and he smiled in malicious glee.

"Why am I here?"

"I almost forgot how inquisitive you were. Draco always mentioned how much of a know-it-all you were. To answer your question, you are here to assist me."

"If you think I would do anything for you, you're horribly mistaken."

"Ah, but you're already doing your job. I need you here, so that my old friend will come to save you. I can't get to him while he's in the castle, you know."

"Do you mean to tell me that you had me kidnapped, brought here, and tortured just so you could have Severus?"

"Right in one. Do you want to know why?"

"If you would be so kind," she spat.

"Well, if you must know, he betrayed our Lord. He is the reason we are where we are today, and he deserves to die for what he's done. If the Dark Lord hadn't failed, my Narcissa and Draco wouldn't have left me to rot in prison."

She paled visibly, and he laughed.

"So I'm bait, then."

"Precisely. We just wait for him to come here, I get what I want, Dolohov gets what he wants, and then it's all over."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Oh, Mudblood, you're going to die. It doesn't matter how much you know. You are prevented from using magic to escape, so I can tell you everything we plan to do to you and your beloved traitor."

"You do realize that he probably hasn't the smallest idea where I am, don't you? How do you expect him to come here if he doesn't even know where to look?"

"I can wait. Besides, Dolohov deserves time to have his fun. I have the resources to keep you here for months. Knowing Severus, it won't take that long. He's rather intelligent, as I'm sure you know by now."

"I'm aware."

"Excellent. You see, Dolohov, two weeks out of prison and I'm already more like my lovely self, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, Master."

"Take the Mudblood away. She's contaminating my drawing room."

"As you wish, Master Malfoy."

When they made it back down to her cell, she was surprised when Dolohov followed her in before closing the bars behind him. As soon as she looked at him, his fist swung out and she fell against the wall. He came down with her, still pounding her with his fists. She was seeing stars and beginning to fall unconscious when Dolohov moved off of her. He left her bleeding and bruised on the floor of her cell, and she cried silently to herself before reaching Severus.

* * *

Severus was in their quarters rummaging through their stores for some of their potion when a knock resounded through the room. Sighing heavily, he went to answer it. He was surprised to find a young man with round glasses and dark hair outside his door.

"Potter? What are you doing here?"

"Going with you. Dumbledore asked me to come and told me what's happened. Is she okay?"

"As okay as she can be, given the circumstances. I suppose this can only help; they won't be expecting you. They already know that I'll get there at some point, but they don't know it's going to be now. Here, take some of this," he said, holding out the potion he'd been searching for.

Harry did as his former professor told him and felt the power of the potion run through him.

"So it really works, then?"

"I've never had cause to use it personally until now, but our tests were successful."

"It's amazing, really. Too bad it didn't come about until after the war."

"Actually, Potter, it's best that it didn't. The Death Eaters would have built up stores of it, and it is very likely that they could have won the war with it."

All he got was a mere 'oh' in response, and they walked quickly from the castle. They Apparated far enough away that they wouldn't be detected, and made their way towards the Manor stealthily.

It didn't take them long to reach the looming structure, but they hesitated outside. Severus reached his hand into his pocket, thinking of Hermione.

_Severus? Are you here?_

_Yes, we just arrived._

_We?_

_Potter has accompanied me._

_Oh. Okay. I don't think Dolohov is here. He mentioned needing to run an errand._

_That only makes our job easier._

_I know. But what if we can't find him after this?_

_Let Potter deal with it._

_Alright, Severus. Lucius is probably in the drawing room; he and Dolohov had a meeting of sorts this afternoon._

_And where are you?_

_Oh, you know, just hanging out in my cell._

_We're on our way in. I'll see you in a few minutes._

_Be careful. Both of you._

_I'm sure we'll do our best._

"Was that Hermione?"

"Yes, she says we should check the drawing room first. She believes Dolohov is gone, and she is in a cell down in the basement."

"I know the place."

Severus recalled Hermione telling him about when they'd been brought to Malfoy Manor by Snatchers while they were on the run.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he cast a quick 'Alohamora' on the front door, opening it quietly.

The Manor was quiet, and the unlikely pair moved silently through the house, finding their way to the drawing room quickly. Sure enough, Lucius was there, reading the paper as he sat near the fire.

"How inattentive of you, Lucius, letting us just wander through your home."

The older man looked up and a huge grin broke across his face when he saw Severus and the Boy-Who-Lived. He looked like a shark, Severus thought, pale and predatory,

"Severus! How good of you to show up!"

"This isn't a social call, Lucius. I believe you have someone of mine, and I want her back."

"Ah, yes, the filthy Mudblood. She's all yours, old friend. May I ask why you brought Potter?"

"I've had the pleasure of having Potter's company this evening. He decided to tag along."

Lucius just nodded, and Severus could see that he was holding his wand behind the paper. This was it.

"If you'd be so kind as to tell me where she is?"

"The basement. I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you."

Severus turned to go, smirking as he felt the silently cast Killing Curse hurtling towards his back. It fell away before turning around and flying towards Lucius, hitting the surprised man in the gut.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Harry asked, confused.

"I'm not sure. Hermione never mentioned anything about a repellant. I'll have to ask her."

They walked swiftly to the basement, and came across her cell. Hermione tried to rise, but couldn't quite make it to her feet. Harry unlocked the cell door, and Severus stepped in and knelt down, pulling Hermione into his arms.

"Thank Merlin you're finally here. Did it work?"

He chuckled; she was always full of questions. "Yes, your potion was effective. As was the Repelling Charm."

"I'm glad I made them work together, then."

"Why didn't you tell me that the curses flew back at the caster?"

"Because it's not always the case. I only put it on ours and the ones I gave Harry and Ginny."

Severus nodded. He'd really missed talking to her. It wasn't the same in their minds.

"Let's get you home, shall we?"

Hermione murmured some response, but it was unintelligible. He carried her out of the Manor, and as they walked out, a stunner flew past Severus' head.

"Potter, will you deal with him?"

Almost instantly, Harry petrified Dolohov, and Severus apparated away with his witch curled against his chest.

* * *

**A/N II: That's enough darkness for now, don't you think? From here on out, this story will be more fluff than anything else! See y'all next week!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Only five chapters and an epilogue after this one... where has the time gone, y'all? Thanks so much for your support and encouragement throughout this story- it's really meant a lot to me:) **

**I still don't own anything!**

* * *

"Move over. There isn't room for both of us when you lie like that."

"Insolent witch," Severus muttered as he moved so she could lay in the grass beside him. They were at their spot by the lake, laying out to enjoy the summer sun.

The school year had been over for about a month. Severus had been relieved to see the students go, knowing that he had the next three months to be free of dunderheads. Hogwarts was quiet; the only people staying were the professors and Hermione. Neville had passed his N.E.W.T.s last summer and started his work with Professor Sprout, but she'd all but forced him home for the break. She sent work for him like Severus had done for Hermione last year, and that was that.

Their summer had been peaceful so far, and they were enjoying the quiet. They lounged around their rooms in the mornings, sat in the sun with their books during the afternoons, and wandered the castle in the evenings. It was nice to have a routine, and they were growing closer as they spent more time together.

Hermione had struggled for a bit after her abduction, but she was more like herself again now. It had been just over four months, and she had healed from her extensive exposure to the Cruciatus Curse; she still suffered the occasional tremor, but it was going away slowly. Her bruises and cuts had all been healed by Severus, and she was fine, physically.

Mental and emotional healing were taking much longer. After she'd been brought back to Hogwarts, she'd taken a few days off before returning to her work. Professor Slughorn had been all too happy to lessen his workload again, but Severus was cautious. He was worried about her, and rightfully so. She had been having panic attacks again, and the nightmares had come back with a vengeance. After much assurance from Hermione and a brief row, he'd relented. Jumping back in gave her something to do, and the attacks became less frequent. She often had lots of marking to keep her busy, so she was too exhausted for nightmares.

During those first two months, she'd refused to leave the castle without Severus. He couldn't help but see the irony; she felt safest with the one she'd been with when she was taken. Nevertheless, he would take her out to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley when either of them wanted or needed to go out. They'd had many an ice-cream date, which pleased her to no end, and they went to Flourish &amp; Blott's regularly, as well as the apothecary. Slowly, she became more comfortable going out, and could now go alone, although she preferred to be with Severus.

Yes, his witch was strong, and he was glad that she was doing so much better. It was a relief to know that Dolohov and Rookwood were back in Azkaban. Lucius was dead, which pleased Severus. While they'd once been friends, Lucius had crossed a line that eliminated any mixed feelings Severus may have had before.

Hermione was Severus' family now; anybody who came after her had to deal with him. Or her, technically, considering it had been her potion that had killed Lucius. Either way, he'd do whatever it took to protect his witch.

* * *

The rest of the summer passed without incident, and the students were returning to Hogwarts before they knew it. Severus and Hermione were thrust back into the chaos of a new school year, leaving the peace of summer behind them.

Things were going well, and Hermione was taking on sixth years now. She was busier than ever, but she and Severus somehow managed to find time together. Some nights it was a few hours of reading, others they just sat and finished their marking before going to bed. Things were easy. It was nice to have a break; they'd had a rough year.

In the past few weeks of the new school year, Hermione had started a revision group for Potions, and it was a big success so far. Students from all houses were coming, and they were all working together. Before long, there were requests for help with Arithmancy, and then Defense, and now Hermione was tutoring in just about any subject. The meetings were two hours every Tuesday and Thursday, and she helped them with whatever it was they were struggling with. She was happy to be putting what she'd learned to good use, and it was fulfilling. It made her day when students showed her their improved marks and thanked her.

For Hermione's birthday, they took the day to lounge and ignore work. They'd done a bit the day before, knowing that Hermione just wanted time with her wizard. They'd made love many times throughout the day, and by the time they went to bed that night, Severus was teasing her for how insatiable she'd been.

In her defense, they were both busy, and weren't intimate as often as they wanted to be.

Severus was content. So far, this term was considerably better than the last, and he could only hope that it would stay that way. The last thing he needed was for Hermione to be abducted and tortured again.

Now it was November, and the two had already visited Hermione's sister's grave. He hated to see her in so much pain, but it was something she needed to do, and Severus didn't mind going with her.

But, he was also plotting something. The day she'd started her apprenticeship was fast-approaching- less than a week away- and he had something big in the works. She would only have another year before she was a Potions Mistress, and he was proud to say that she would be the best in all of Wizarding Britain.

Last night, he'd come home late, and she had almost caught him. Luckily for him, she had been in the bathroom, and he was so tired that he threw himself into bed and was asleep before she came back to bed.

That morning, Hermione had asked him where he had been, and he told her he had an errand to run, and it had taken longer than expected. It wasn't a lie, but it was just vague enough that she was eyeing him all day, curiosity never leaving her face.

The staff noticed at dinner and, upon asking what was going on, he told them that they would know soon enough. The matter was dropped, and Severus was smirking to himself for the rest of the evening. Upon reaching their quarters, Hermione had asked so many questions that he almost broke, if only to stop the endless inquisition. He was able to distract her easily enough- all it took were a few kisses and his strong arms carrying her to their bedroom.

"Don't you dare think I'll forget about this, Severus. I'm just… otherwise involved," she panted as he pushed into her.

He just chuckled and the conversation was dropped as their attentions were turned elsewhere.

* * *

Today was the day. Hermione had been hounding and badgering him almost constantly, but he was good at redirecting her thoughts. He was more tired than he'd been for a while, but it was a good tired; he'd been up almost all night for the past two evenings with his witch, and he certainly wasn't going to complain.

After the last class ended, Severus found Hermione as she walked to meet him in his room.

"Come with me?"

She nodded and took his hand, and he led her out of the castle and to their spot by the lake. When she saw it, she gasped.

The lights wrapped around the trees were similar to the ones they'd had on their Christmas tree, and they lit up the small nook as the sun set. There was a blanket set out, and a single plate of chocolate cake with two spoons sat in the middle.

"Severus…" she trailed off, looking at him with a huge smile and tears in her eyes.

He gave her a small smile in return, and they sat on the blanket. They were stretched so that their legs were entwined, and the cake rested on his thigh. Hermione couldn't help but point out his sweet tooth again, and he laughed. It was the beautiful laugh that made Hermione want to smile and laugh with him.

After they'd eaten, he pulled her into him and they laid under the trees, staring at the stars that were coming out as the sun disappeared.

Severus reached into the pocket of his robes on the side she couldn't see, and kept it hidden as he sat back up. She followed, looking at him with a soft smile.

Taking a deep breath, he began.

"Hermione, you know that after the war- which I never expected to survive- I didn't have anything to live for. I'd just go back to teaching and move on with the new life I didn't know what to do with.

"I offered you your apprenticeship exactly two years ago today. What began as a tentative friendship has grown into much, much more. I have something worth living for now. I have the most beautiful, loyal, brave, intelligent witch I've ever known. _You_ are my life, my family now. Hermione, I love you, and I can't imagine living a day without you. Will you allow me the honor of making you my wife?"

For a moment, she just stared at him in shock, tears streaming down her face. He had a fleeting worry that she would reject him, but that wonderful smile of hers graced her face, and she took his hand.

"Severus, the honor would be mine. Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

He leaned forward and kissed her gently, and so much love was in his kiss that Hermione thought her heart might burst. As they pulled apart, he pulled out a small black box and held it open for her.

The ring was lovely. It was gold, with an intricate scrolling detail along the sides. In the center, there were five small, round, dark green stones; Hermione didn't know exactly what they were, but she could tell they weren't emeralds. One was in the middle with one on each side, and in between the four outer stones were diamonds.

"This ring has been in my family for generations, and now it is yours."

Severus took the ring from the box and placed it gently on Hermione's finger. Unable to fight off her curiosity, she had to ask.

"Severus, what stone is this?"

Still holding her hand, Severus looked at the ring, considering it. "Uvarovite garnet. It is very rare and, as such, symbolizes that which is precious and lasting. Believe it or not, it is said to heal feelings of insufficiency, and garnet is my birthstone. It also heals feelings of a scarcity of love, which we can both relate to; it's almost like it was made for us in a physical relationship, it brings souls together; we are one and the same. At the same time, it enhances solitude, but without the loneliness. Even when we're apart, we're together.

"The green is for advancement and prosperity, and helps keep things on track. If all this is true, it should help keep _us _on track, despite whatever rows we may have. I'm not going anywhere, Hermione. I love you."

With his explanation, Hermione's eyes welled up with tears.

"I love you, too, Severus."

It was perfect. She turned her hand and watched the stones catch the light, and she kissed him with everything she had. He kissed her back with the same feeling and enthusiasm, and he vanished everything in their nook and took her back to their bedroom, where they made sweet, languid love as newly-betrothed.

* * *

At the Head Table the next morning, it was Minerva who was the first to notice the ring on Hermione's finger.

"Oh, congratulations! I couldn't be happier for the both of you," she said as she hugged Hermione and put a gentle hand on Severus' shoulder. Although he only nodded, she knew he was happy when he didn't shrug her off.

"Thank you, Minerva," Hermione answered for the both of them, shooting a pointed look at Severus. This earned her a small scowl as he muttered his thanks.

"What is all the commotion, Minerva? It's a little early for-" Dumbledore's eyes went to Hermione's finger, and he smiled at the two of them. Severus gave him an almost imperceptible smile in return, but Albus saw it. The man he thought of as a son was finally able to live his own life as he pleased, and he was happy. The Headmaster couldn't ask for more.

The students noticed quickly that something big was happening, and most of them were openly staring. The professors weren't paying any attention, though; all their focus was on Severus and Hermione. While the two were uncomfortable with all of the attention, they were also grateful that everyone seemed to be so supportive.

Aware that the students would all know by the end of the day- news had always travelled fast- Hermione lifted her goblet with her left hand, turning it just enough so the students knew what was going on.

It was obvious when the students noticed, as all conversations seemed to stop before picking back up again, but now they were hushed. Severus looked to see what his witch was doing and he smirked. Sometimes, he really wondered why she wasn't in Slytherin.

Hermione reached under the table and set her hand on his thigh, palm up. Severus placed his larger hand in hers, and she laced their fingers together. Still watching her face, he warmed when she looked at him with a big smile. It was his favorite of her smiles; whenever it graced her features, her entire face lit up, her eyes seemed to sparkle more, and she looked as if she'd never been hurt. He could only hope to make that true for the rest of her days.

News of their engagement was coursing through the castle for the rest of the week before the students were distracted by Merlin-knows-what. Some pointless piece of gossip, Severus assumed.

Soon enough, it was exam week, and Hermione was doing her best to catch up on sleep. Her revision group had taken up more time in preparation for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, and she was very sleep-deprived.

Taking on six of the seven years was proving challenging, but Hermione loved a challenge. She had found early on that teaching was something she very much enjoyed, and couldn't wait to be teaching all of Professor Slughorn's classes. It was intimidating, but she knew she could handle it.

Term would be over soon, and she was excited. Severus was taking her on holiday, but she didn't know where. All he'd said was that it was somewhere he'd always wanted to go, but had never had the chance. They'd never been away together before, and Hermione couldn't wait. She knew it would be lovely, and she was curious about where he wanted to travel.

They would be gone for a week, so Christmas would be spent away from home. Hermione already had most of her things packed; Severus had mentioned that it wouldn't be nearly as cold where they were going, so she'd packed for fall rather than winter.

At the moment, Hermione was laying on the sitting room floor with Crookshanks curled up on her stomach. She was drawing random patterns on the ceiling while she waited for Severus' exams to finish. Her mind was running rampant, and it felt good. It had been a long time since she'd just gotten lost in her thoughts.

Brewing came to mind first. Severus was teaching her how to make Wolfsbane, and it was both draining and time-consuming. It only needed another day to brew, for which Hermione was grateful. She didn't mind brewing it, but she would be glad when it was finished.

Then came Severus. His gentle hands, wonderful smile, and _Merlin_, that voice. It was a comfort to Hermione, and it always had been. As she thought about how much she loved hearing her name on his tongue, she brought her hand to her neck absently. Her thoughts continued to wander. She found herself enjoying thoughts of how hearing him say their name as they made love aroused her. His hands on her body, his lips on hers… she had to stop herself as she felt her face grow warm.

Pulling her thoughts back to _just_ her wizard, Hermione studied his hair. She had always been attracted to its color- something about the depth of the black made her think of a raven, which brought her to one of her favorite poems by Edgar Allen Poe. Hermione remembered that, growing up, she'd read the poem frequently and wondered if she'd ever find her raven. It seemed that, in doing so, she may have become someone else's.

Her next thought took her breath away. She saw Severus, but he was smaller. His dark eyes were the same lovely dark grey that they were now, but there was something off about his raven-colored locks. They were thicker, with more curls. His nose was a tad smaller, and there was a warmth that never seemed to fade from his face. _Oh._

Is this what their son would look like? She hoped so; this was the most beautiful little boy she'd ever seen.

But she and Severus hadn't discussed having children. Would he want to be a father? Did he want to have children with her? Maybe they should talk about it; she did want to be a mother someday…

_Relax, Hermione. Of course I want to have children with you; don't be ridiculous._

_Severus! What are you doing in my head?_

_I should be asking you that. I was doing my marking when the heart grew warm. I think it was unintentional, if your surprise is anything to go by._

_How long have you been there?_

_Since something about my voice being immensely arousing._

_Oh, gods! That's embarrassing._

_Why? Who's to say your voice doesn't have the same effect?_

_Now you're just trying to make me feel better!_

_I can feel your blush, Hermione. Calm down; I'm not lying to you._

_Whatever you say, Severus. So… you saw the boy, then?_

_I did._

_And?_

_There's been a similar picture in my mind for some time now, Hermione. _

_Really? Why didn't you say anything?_

_Well, seeing as the child wouldn't be growing inside my body, I figured that this was something that you needed to think about. _

_How very kind of you, love. How many do you want?_

_It really doesn't matter, but two would be acceptable._

_Two is nice. I think four is the limit, though._

_Why don't we start with one and see where things go from there?_

_Alright, Severus. When will you be up?_

_In about half an hour, I think. Have I ever told you how much I enjoy exam week?_

_Yes, Severus. I believe you've mentioned how much you prefer the silence about… oh, only a hundred times in the past three days._

_Impertinent chit._

_Oh, Severus, do be careful. We wouldn't want the students to see that little smile on your face, would we?_

_I'm sure I have no idea what you're referring to._

_So I'm just imagining things again?_

_You must be._

_If you insist._

_That I do, witch, that I do._

_Alright. Hurry back, love; I've got something for you._

_You do know that Christmas is still a week away, don't you?_

_Yes. Although, if you don't want it, I guess I'll just have to handle it myself._

_Hmm… A tempting offer, minx. One I'm afraid I can't refuse. I'll be there as soon as I can. _

_I'll be waiting._

And with that, her head was her own once more.

* * *

Severus had been admittedly worried when he'd felt his pocket grow warm. While they'd used the hearts to communicate when they were across the castle from each other, part of him still feared that last year's abduction would make a reprise.

As soon as his hand met the warm glass, he'd thought her name, only to hear no response. He thought it again, and then he realized that she hadn't meant to call him. Hermione had a habit of playing with her necklace when she was idle, and he'd caught a few glimpses of things he wasn't necessarily supposed to see.

This time was no different. She was thinking about how he said her name, explaining the lack of response. Her thoughts seemed to be drifting in no particular direction, and he did his best to ignore them; the last thing he needed was a hard-on while administering exams.

Hermione's thoughts about the raven had caught his interest, though. He was familiar with the poem, and had once wondered, as she had, if he would ever find his. Severus was pleased to know that he had, and he felt the same as Hermione when he realized that he'd become somebody else's.

And then the boy leapt into his mind. He'd seen a similar child before, and he was surprised to see that Hermione was imagining the same thing. Then the realization hit her, that this was their child and not her wizard. Severus hadn't been expecting the worry, though. At first, he'd been alarmed; what if she didn't want his children?

It hadn't taken him long to realize that the concern she felt mirrored his own, and he'd felt as if he needed to settle it immediately. Hermione didn't need to work herself into a nervous wreck when it was completely unnecessary.

Now, though, knowing that she was waiting for him, time couldn't possibly be moving any slower if it tried.

* * *

**A/N II: Yay! Severus finally did it! Here's the link for her ring, for those of you who are curious:**

** www . brilliantearth dot com /The - Nevis - Ring - Gold - BAL1003 /**

**Make sure you type it without the spaces.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see y'all next week:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So sorry this is later than usual- I was volunteering at school and just got home about half an hour ago (food came first; sorry, guys...)**

**I don't own anything; I'm just playing on J.K. Rowling's playground!**

* * *

"Severus, will you _please_ just tell me?"

"No. I've kept it a surprise this long; why put all of my hard work to waste? You're going to know by the end of the day, anyway."

Hermione sighed. She and Severus were leaving, and she found herself wanting to know more now than she had where they were going. It would only be a few hours until she knew, but still.

They were at the Ministry, waiting for their portkey. Hermione absolutely hated portkey travel, but Severus said that they were going out of the country, so it was necessary.

"Please?"

"Damn it, witch; no!" This had come out more snappishly than intended; Hermione was beginning to trail her fingers down his arm the way he liked.

"I swear you should have been placed in Slytherin."

"Why is that, Severus?"

His only response was a raised brow, but it spoke for itself. Hermione giggled and laid her head against his shoulder, and Severus missed the movement of her fingers already. He moved his head so that it rested on hers, and they sat and talked about nothing. It was a way to pass the time when they didn't have anything better to do.

They were called- their portkey was ready- and they walked to where it was. This portkey happened to be a book, and they both smirked.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," she groaned. Excited she may have been, but it was no match to the nausea that was brought on by portkey travel.

Severus and Hermione took hold of the book, and they were off.

* * *

They landed in the sitting room of a small house. It was nice; the walls were painted crème, and there were dark blue furnishings. The kitchen was beautiful, with granite countertops and new appliances. Big windows were on all sides of the house, and the ones in the back were bay windows. Looking outside to see where they were, Hermione saw the ocean.

Well, it looked like the ocean, but something was different. While the water was wavy, the waves were small. The water seemed to be going in three different directions, which Hermione found strange. It was beautiful, though. They were spending Christmas at the beach!

"Severus, where are we?"

"I'm surprised that someone of your superior intellect must ask such a question but, if you must know, we are at the beach."

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Believe it or not, I got that much, but thank you oh-so-much for your very helpful clarification."

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "Alright, witch. This is Vilano Beach. We're in Florida."

Hermione's eyes widened. She'd never been to the States before; the farthest she'd ever been from England was France when she was four.

"It's wonderful, Severus! But why, may I ask, have you always wanted to come here?"

"Travelling is something I enjoy, and I have been unable to do so for a while. I haven't been to America in about fifteen years, and I was up north for that trip. I spent about two weeks in New England and Connecticut, learning about the history of how the colonies came to become states. Muggle history interests me, as it always has. The next place I wanted to visit was St. Augustine, so here we are."

Hermione nodded; she had always wanted to travel, too. Being a Muggle-born, she knew some about history, but always enjoyed learning more. She'd never really considered that Severus may be interested as well, but it made sense. He'd been raised in the Muggle world for the first eleven years of his life, and would have about as much knowledge as she had. It fascinated her that they were so alike, and that he wanted to bring her with him.

She pulled away from his embrace and took his hand. Hermione led him towards the small deck on the beach that was just through the sitting room.

The sun was still up- it was only four in the afternoon- and the breeze was gentle. It felt as if it were about twenty or thirty degrees out, and it was a pleasant change; Scotland was well below freezing by now. They sat on the swing, and Hermione curled against his chest as they watched the waves.

"I've always loved the beach. It's such a peaceful place, and it's simply beautiful."

He hummed his agreement, and it rumbled in the ear she had pressed against him. Hermione began thinking about how nice this week was going to be.

"How well-stocked is the kitchen, Severus?"

"It should be fine, why?"

"I was just thinking that lemonade sounded nice. Would you like some?"

Severus nodded, and Hermione rose to get their drinks. She was only gone but a moment, and when she walked out, Severus was standing by the door. He had removed his boots and socks, and motioned for her to do the same. After taking his glass from her, he offered her his arm, and she kicked her shoes off before they walked down to the water. It was then that Hermione realized that Severus had removed his robes and frock coat, wearing only his trousers and white button down; the sleeves were pushed up to the elbow and it was only buttoned up to his chest, allowing the fine black dusting of hair to show.

As they drank, they began to walk. The waves brushed over their bare feet, and Hermione squealed the first time the cold water met her skin, causing Severus to smirk at her. He hadn't even flinched.

They were walking hand in hand, with Hermione's head resting on his shoulder. When they finished their lemonade, the glasses were vanished and the two turned around. Hermione didn't know what their house looked like from the outside, but Severus did. He stopped, and they watched the sunset from their spot on the sand. Hermione noticed the lighthouse then.

There was a small strip of water between their beach and the coast where the tall structure stood. It was spiraled black and white, and the place by the light was bright red. She realized now why the water seemed to go in multiple directions at once: there were two coastlines. The one they were on had a sharp turn; they were on the very end of the beach. The lighthouse's coast was also a marina, and it faced their beach.

So, when facing the water, it went left, straight, and right all at once.

This was something Hermione hadn't seen before, and it was interesting to watch. When she was struggling to see the waves, her gaze fixed on the lighthouse again. It was dark enough that the light was on. Hermione watched as the light blinked out over the waves, mesmerized by the reflection on the waves. It was beautiful, and she was sure she'd be watching this every evening for the next week.

Severus caught his witch's gaze, and smiled. He'd been watching the lighthouse as well.

"They say it's haunted, you know."

"Hmm?"

He had pulled her from wherever she'd been, and now she was looking at him blankly. Severus smirked into the darkness as he repeated himself. When the light blinked, he saw the curiosity in her eyes.

"There was a lighthouse keeper after the American Civil War by the name of William Harn. Apparently, sightings of a male figure and the smell of cigar smoke are believed to be this keeper. In the 1870s, the Superintendent of Lighthouse Construction lost two daughters in an accident while the tower was being built, and people say they've seen the girls. It's also said that there is an unknown woman who walks the grounds."

His witch was looking at him, and in the light he saw that she was giving him a small smile. Then, after the light blinked out, a small hand was on his arm. She placed her other hand on his cheek, and touched her lips to his.

The kiss was short and sweet, but Severus got the message. He put his hand on the small of her back as they made their way back inside. They were sticky with the sea air, and they tracked sand into the house, but they didn't care. Severus led her up the narrow stairs and to their bedroom for the week. Their things were set against the wall, and one wall seemed to be made entirely of glass, giving a lovely view of the beach below- or, what would be if it were light.

Hermione took a moment to look at the room around her. It was spacious and open. She could tell that it was very bright during the day, and was painted with light blue and white. It didn't take her long to find the bathroom, and the large tub and shower were calling to her. Having a sudden thought, she turned back to her wizard.

"I think a shower is in order. Care to join me?" she asked with a wry smile.

Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked at her before following.

After fixing the taps, his witch's fingers ran slowly down her body until they found the edge of her shirt. She slipped them underneath and unclasped her bra, pulling it out from underneath her shirt. Hermione's hands moved to her jeans, and she popped the button slowly before moving to undo the zipper at the same tantalizing pace. Her brow mirrored Severus' when she saw the sheer want in his eyes.

Hermione pulled her jeans down, bending to pull them from her legs. When she rose, she brushed at the hem of her shirt before pulling it over her head. She was left in her black knickers, and her nipples hardened in the cold.

Slowly, she moved towards her wizard, reaching her hands out to his shirt. Her deft fingers undid the row of buttons and pulled his shirt from his body. She ran her hands ever so lightly over his chest, digging her nails in gently. Severus hissed in pleasure, and then her lips touched his for the shortest of moments. Her fingers had found their way to his back, and she was running them softly over his scarred skin. When she reached his bottom, her hands glided over it before moving to his front. She palmed his erection through his trousers, and he groaned softly.

Hermione undid the first button and continued to touch him before she undid the next. It was a pleasurably painful experience for Severus. She would run her small, warm hands over his hard length, and then they'd be gone again.

Soon enough, all of his buttons were unfastened, and his witch found the waist of his trousers. She pulled them down, bending again to pull them off. On her way back up, she found the hem of his boxers, and they took the same journey as his pants. Standing back up, she pulled her knickers down and kicked them away.

Reaching out to feel the water, Hermione stepped into the shower and beckoned to him. He joined her wordlessly and watched as she stepped under the stream of hot water. She reached for the shampoo, gasping when she felt long fingers taking the bottle from her.

"Allow me," Severus drawled.

His witch turned so he had access to her curls, and he poured some of her shampoo into his hand. As he brought it to her scalp, he smelled lavender and vanilla.

Severus' hands were gentle as he massaged Hermione's head, and she was unconsciously leaning into his touch. His fingers trailed away from her hair and caressed her breasts, his thumbs flicking over her pebbled peaks lightly. She moaned softly and pressed her back against his chest. Her bottom was pressed against his manhood; Hermione began grinding her hips on his, and he reciprocated her movement.

She turned in his arms and brought her hands to his face. Shampoo began trickling down her body as it rinsed from her curls, which were now hanging down her back. Severus wound his fingers through her hair and brought his head down so their lips could meet, and he briefly wondered if the spark was two-sided. Judging by how Hermione's mouth quickened underneath his own, he decided it must have been. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and hers met his in a passionate dance. He moved his hands from her hair to grab her bottom, and he lifted her against the wall; Severus pushed himself into her and she moaned loudly, but it was muffled by his kiss.

It was fast and desperate, and over far too soon. They were both gasping for breath, and only when they could breathe somewhat normally did they realize that the water was no longer warm. Severus shut it off and they got out, wrapping themselves in thick towels and moving to the bedroom so they could pick up where they'd left off.

Laying Hermione down on the bed gently, Severus removed both of their towels and hovered over her. They kissed slowly and tenderly, and they were both pouring their love for each other into it. It was sweet and beautiful, and Hermione didn't want it to end.

But that thought changed as Severus pulled her legs apart gently, bringing his thumb to her clitoris and pushing two long fingers inside her. She was pushing herself hard against his hand, needing him more in that moment than she ever had. Hermione was moaning so loudly she may as well have been screaming, and Severus quickened his movements. Almost instantly, he felt her walls clench around his fingers.

"Severus…"

"Yes, Hermione?" he answered, voice husky with lust.

"I need you. Now."

Not one to argue, Severus positioned himself at her entrance and kissed her softly as he pushed into her once more. This time, their rhythm was slow and building, leading to a much more intense finish. Hermione felt as if her heart would beat straight out of her chest, and she clutched at Severus, who was still laying above her.

"That was amazing, Severus," she panted. "I am one lucky witch."

He chuckled breathily. "I don't think you know which of us is the lucky one, love."

"I love you. So much."

"And I you, Hermione."

But she didn't hear him. Hermione had fallen asleep, and Severus rolled onto his side, smiling when she instinctively curled into his chest.

* * *

The next day, Severus and Hermione slept until nearly one o'clock. When they woke, they hadn't wanted to move; they were content to lie in each other's arms for the rest of the day, but one- or both- of their stomachs growled. It had been nearly twenty-four hours since they'd last eaten.

"What would you like for breakfast? Or, should I say lunch?"

"An omelet would be lovely."

"Alright. It will be ready shortly."

She followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hermione loved watching Severus cook; his hands were so elegant and graceful. She could watch them all day.

Not realizing she was staring, she blushed when Severus cleared his throat and laughed lightly at her. As soon as he returned his attention to the food, she went back to watching his hands intently.

As always, his cooking was perfect, and Hermione found herself thankful for the fact that she had a wizard who could cook; if he couldn't, they'd be starving. She was useless.

"What are we doing today, Severus?"

"If it's alright with you, I thought we could take a trip to the lighthouse this afternoon."

"That sounds lovely!"

Her wizard gave her a small smile and vanished their plates. "When would you like to go?"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "In a few hours, I think. There's something I want to do first."

Severus raised a brow. "Oh? What would that be?"

She only winked in response before turning and going up the small staircase to their bedroom, knowing that he would be quick to follow. When he reached the top of the stairs, he found his witch clad only in her swimsuit. The dark green suited her, Severus thought.

"You want to swim in this weather? It may be better than Scotland, but that water is probably freezing, Hermione."

"I know."

His incredulous expression made her giggle, earning herself a glare. "We are witch and wizard, aren't we? Warming charms exist for a reason, Severus."

Severus smirked at her use of his own words against him, and noted how that green really _was _fitting. "Alright, witch. Go on down; I'll meet you."

Hermione beamed at him and moved to step out of the room before stopping. She pulled the ring off of her left hand and set it on the shelf; she didn't want to lose it in the water. Severus nodded his approval. Her hand felt bare without it, even though they'd only been engaged for a couple of weeks. As she padded through the house, her mind began to wander.

Knowing that she and Severus were going to be married was thrilling. Sometimes, it still didn't feel real. She was his _fiancée_! Just the fact that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her was so unbelievably wonderful.

Her feet met warm sand, and she paused. He said he would meet her down here, but she didn't know if she should get in the water or wait for him. Stepping back inside and grabbing a towel and a book, Hermione got comfortable on the sand. Realizing too late that she didn't have any sunscreen, she resolved not to spend too long lying under the sun. With this in mind, she began to read.

Upstairs, Severus was thinking. It had been a long time since his flesh had seen the sun, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to be so exposed. He was pale and thin, and there certainly wasn't much to look at. Not that it mattered; he was well aware of what Hermione thought of him, and that was all that really mattered. This trip had been his idea, after all, and he wasn't going to ruin it with his insecurities.

Thinking of his witch, he undressed and pulled on his swimsuit, found a towel, and went down to the beach to find Hermione.

She was laying out with a book when he joined her. When she heard him walk up, she looked up and closed whatever she was reading. Rising to meet him, she took his hand and kissed his cheek, leading him to the cold water.

He felt her shiver as the water touched her skin, and he cast the charm. Now that it was a decent temperature, the sea was much more pleasant. The gentle waves brushed against their legs as they went farther out, pulling them in deeper. He was thinking about how nice and calm the water was when he felt Hermione fall.

The water was deep enough by now that she fell under the surface before coming up, drenched and sputtering. Severus had frozen when she went down, and now stood looking down at her with a smirk.

"There's a drop-off there. You might want to watch your step," Hermione said with a sheepish grin.

His smirk widened as he took an exaggerated step over the small drop. She rolled her eyes at him as she rose, wiping water from her face. Severus took her hand again and they continued out into the Atlantic.

They stopped when the water was up to Hermione's chest; he didn't want it to get too deep for her. She dunked under the water and didn't resurface for some time. When she did, she was behind Severus, and she wrapped her arms around his middle. He turned towards her and cupped her face with his hands. She looked up at him, moving one hand to brush his hair away from his face.

The water was halfway up Severus' abdomen, so he pulled Hermione against him and lifted her. Her legs were around his waist, holding them together as he moved them out into deeper water. Now that he was holding her, he felt better about moving out more.

This was also a better position for Hermione, as she could reach up and kiss him easily now. While their lips touched, the waves moved against them, enveloping them in the water's artificial warmth.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"When do we… want to… get married?" she asked between kisses.

He gentled the kiss and pulled back slightly. "It doesn't really matter to me. Did you have a date in mind?"

"Not exactly, but I think I'd like to wait until my apprenticeship is over, and a spring wedding sounds nice."

"Next April?"

She nodded vigorously before kissing him again, harder this time. Hermione found that she was excited to start planning their wedding, and knew that she'd be counting down the days once they picked a date.

Pulling away again, Hermione thought for a moment. "The twenty-sixth?"

"If that's what you want. Any particular reason?"

"No. It just seems like a nice day."

He chuckled and kissed his witch again.

"If we want to make it to the lighthouse today, we may want to go soon, love."

She sighed. "Alright, let's go, then. I hope we'll be up in time for sunset."

He couldn't help but smile at her reluctance, but began wading towards the shore, still carrying Hermione until she could touch the ground. It was slow going- they'd gone out pretty far- but they eventually made it back to shore. Gathering their things from the sand, they cast drying spells and went to shower before leaving for the lighthouse.

* * *

**A/N II: Hope you liked it, and I'll see y'all next week!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey, y'all:) Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed, and/or favored this story so far! Your support means the world to me!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

The view was stunning. From the top, Severus and Hermione could see the Atlantic stretching before them. There was a tennis court below, and old houses could be seen lining the streets. They had reached the top just before six, and the sun was setting. From fifty meters above, the colors reflecting on the water were breathtaking. Her ring- now back where it belonged- glinted in the last of the sunlight.

It had been quite a climb- there were roughly two-hundred steps- but it was well worth it. Looking down on the oldest city in the country, Hermione knew that she wanted to explore.

"Severus, can we go into the city tomorrow? I think I want to play tourist."

"That would be acceptable. There are several museums I would like to visit."

Hermione smiled and leaned against him. Now that the sun was setting and the wind was picking up, it was becoming colder. Severus' arm came to rest around her waist, holding her close.

They would have been happy to stay like that forever, but their tour group was descending, and it was time for them to leave.

When they reached the bottom, Severus led Hermione to a small hidden spot behind the keeper's house and Apparated them home. Both were starving by the time they threw themselves down on the couch, but neither wanted to move.

"I could always call for pizza. There's a magnet for a local parlor on the fridge."

Severus only nodded; it had been a long, albeit pleasant, day, and he just wanted to rest.

Rising to get the phone, Hermione groaned. Looking up in alarm, Severus saw her face scrunched in pain.

"What's wrong?"

She grimaced. "Nothing, just a sunburn."

"Let me see."

"Hold on, I want to call first. What would you like?"

"I've always been partial to everything, minus anchovies."

Hermione looked surprised, and he raised an elegant brow. "That's my favorite as well."

They smiled to each other before she moved to place their order. She wasn't gone for very long, and returned with a jar of Burn Salve.

"It feels pretty bad; I may need this."

He beckoned her over, and she sat in front of him, pulling her shirt over her head. Her upper back was bright red, and her shoulders had some mild scabbing.

"Do you feel feverish?"

"No, why?"

"Your shoulders are burnt pretty severely, but it doesn't sound like you have sun poisoning. Give me the salve, would you?"

Handing over the little jar, Hermione hissed as the movement stretched her burnt shoulders. Then the pain was gone as Severus used a cooling charm before gently rubbing the salve into her skin. His hands felt amazing, and she could feel the burns on her back fading away as he massaged it over the burns. When he reached her shoulders, his hands became gentler still.

"Thank you, love. That's much better," she said as she put her shirt back on. It was while she was putting the salve away the doorbell rang. Grabbing a small wad of dollar bills from the table, Severus rose to answer the door.

Returning to the couch with their dinner, Severus found the sight of two plates and glasses of wine sitting on the coffee table, which had been enlarged to make room for the boxes. He set them down and they tore into the first pizza immediately. Neither had realized just how hungry they were after their busy day.

"I don't even remember the last time I ate this much pizza in one sitting," his witch groaned, holding her stomach. "I think that last piece may have been a bit much."

Severus chuckled and took in what was left. They'd gone through the first pizza and started the second; there were about six pieces left. He vanished it to the refrigerator, returned the table to its normal size, and pulled Hermione over so she laid with her head on his lap.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, and he carried her carefully up to bed, doing his best to keep her from hitting the walls of the narrow staircase. Hermione, cradled against his chest, nuzzled into him as he walked, and he set her gently in the bed before crawling in behind her. Their day had been lovely, but they were both thoroughly exhausted. Pulling his witch against him, Severus allowed himself to think about their afternoon as he nodded off.

* * *

The rest of the week went smoothly. After the lighthouse, Severus and Hermione had gone to Old St. Augustine and wandered through some of the historic museums. There were reenactments of colonial life, and they had visited one of the little 'villages.' It had been rather charming, and Hermione had been intrigued by how people had lived so long ago. Castillo de San Marcos had been interesting, and the structure loomed above the water, canons still aimed at the sea.

After the fort, they had found St. George Street. It was quaint, with cobblestone roads and older looking buildings. Keeping with the Spanish theme- they were the original founders, after all- they had found a Hispanic restaurant for lunch. The spices blended beautifully, but Hermione found that some of the food was a little too hot for her liking. Severus, on the other hand, was able to eat everything they had with ease.

Christmas had been spent on the swing by the sea, Severus and Hermione sitting and reading for most of the day. It was calm and quiet, and they both enjoyed listening to the waves as they read. They had exchanged gifts earlier that morning; Severus had received a rare potions book that he had been hunting down for months, and Hermione was gifted with a figurine of their lighthouse. She wasn't sure when it had become _their_ lighthouse, but she knew that it was. As she held it in her hands, the light began to blink, basking the dim room in a soft glow. Then she noticed the underside of the small sculpture; there was an engraving,

_To Hermione, my love, my life, my heart, my everything._

Her eyes filled with tears, and she looked into the loving eyes of her wizard. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him hard, and he responded eagerly. It was sweet and hungry all at once, and Severus found himself scooping Hermione into his arms and carrying her upstairs.

Yes, it had been a good holiday, indeed.

Now, though, the two found themselves standing outside the gates of Hogwarts. They had their arms around each other's waists as they crossed the grounds and entered the castle. Albus stood in the Entrance Hall, waiting to welcome them home.

"Dear boy, Hermione, I trust your week went well?"

"Oh, yes, Headmaster, it was wonderful!" Hermione told him with a beaming smile.

Dumbledore laughed lightly. "I'm glad. I do believe the house elves have left something for you in your quarters, by the way. And Severus, there will be a staff meeting in three days to discuss the coming term. Try not to forget."

"Yes, Albus. Heaven forbid I fail to remember to show up for a meeting about the handling of dunderheads for the next six months."

The Headmaster only smiled at Severus' retort and made his way from the Hall, allowing them to be alone once more. It pleased him immensely to see that they were so happy together, and, even being the meddling old man that he was, couldn't bring himself to stand in their way any longer. As he strolled back to his office, he could hear the two bantering lightly on their way back to their rooms, and his smile widened.

* * *

The first four months of the new term passed by without a hitch, and it was now the beginning of May. Today, Hermione was going dress shopping.

Severus wanted a Wizarding ceremony, and Hermione had readily agreed, on the condition that she could wear a Muggle wedding gown. It was something she never thought she'd be able to do, and it was important. Thankfully, her wizard had understood and allowed it, saying that she would be beautiful in whatever she chose.

So, waiting at the gates for Ginny- her maid of honor- to arrive, Hermione thought about what it was she wanted. Something fitted and elegant, preferably with plenty of small details. It couldn't be too expensive- she had insisted that she pay for it; he wouldn't even see it for another year, so there was absolutely no reason for him to worry about it.

As she thought, her friend appeared at her side with a crack, startling Hermione from her mind. Ginny had a smile plastered onto her face; she had been waiting for more than a year to help Hermione with her wedding. She had found that she had her mother's gift for planning events, even if she did stress unnecessarily during the process.

"Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded. She was excited, and couldn't wait to begin their shopping. Usually, she loathed it unless it was at a bookstore, but Hermione was unable to shake her happiness.

"Well, let's go, then!"

The two witches Apparated to Muggle London and quickly found a small bridal boutique. It was warm and open, and Hermione was certain that she'd find something here.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

A store assistant was approaching them, smiling as she walked.

"My friend here is getting married, and we're here to find her a dress," Ginny responded.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed, turned to Hermione. "Did you have anything specific in mind?"

"No, not really. I'm pretty much open to just about anything."

"Well, let's get started! I'm Sarah, by the way. When's the wedding?"

"Hermione," she said, shaking the woman's hand. "And the ceremony is set for April twenty-sixth."

Sarah nodded and led the girls to the back of the shop, sitting them down in front of a fitting area.

"I'll pull some gowns for you to try so we can see what you like, and then we can narrow down the selection from there."

"That sounds perfect, thank you!"

Their assistant left them alone, and Hermione and Ginny chatted idly. Ginny and Harry were trying to get pregnant and, with Ginny being a Weasley, they expected that it wouldn't take long. They had already started making a nursery in one of the upstairs bedrooms of their home in Grimmauld Place. Hermione was pleased to see that their marriage was going so well; it reassured her more than she'd thought it would. Certain as she was that this was what she wanted to do, it was only natural to worry about such a huge moment in her life with Severus.

The rustling of fabric alerted them to Sarah's return with an armful of gowns.

"Shall we begin, then?"

Hermione nodded and followed her into the fitting room. She gave a small gasp when she saw how many dresses there were. Sarah noticed and smiled encouragingly.

"Oh, this is just a start. We have to find what you want, and it should help to see what styles look best on you. I grabbed some of everything."

Doing her best to remember what she was shopping for, Hermione undressed and pulled on the first gown. It fit her body snugly, flaring out at her calves. There was delicate beadwork covering the bodice, and Hermione thought it was beautiful.

Sarah led her out so she could show Ginny. Her eyes narrowed in scrutiny, looking Hermione over carefully.

"I think it's very pretty, but I don't think it's the one. Maybe something less fitted?"

Looking at herself in the full-length mirror, Hermione had to agree. While she liked the details, it wasn't the right silhouette.

Following Sarah back into the fitting room, Hermione proceeded to try on five more dresses, each getting closer to what she now knew she was looking for, but never quite reaching it. A ball gown had been settled upon, but they had yet to find one that was just right. Staying positive, Sarah offered to let her look for a bit to see if she found anything.

Hermione agreed eagerly, sure that she would know it when she saw it. She looked through dozens of dresses and was nearly at the end when she found one that looked promising.

"Sarah? I think I'd like to try this one," Hermione called.

Her assistant was at her side almost immediately.

"Alright," she said, pulling it off the rack. "Let's go see how it looks."

When they came out of the fitting room for the seventh time that day, Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Brilliant, Hermione. That's it!"

She had a look at the dress she was wearing, and knew that Ginny was right. This was the dress she would be married in.

"I completely agree. Sarah, this is the one."

And with that, Hermione bought the dress and a veil, and she and Ginny left the shop with her purchases. They Apparated back to Hogsmeade where she shrunk her things and put them carefully in her bag before they stopped for lunch at The Three Broomsticks.

While sipping butterbeers and waiting for their food, the heart at Hermione's throat warmed. Touching her hand to her neck, she thought of her fiancée.

_Severus? Is everything alright?_

_Yes, I just wanted to make sure everything was going well with Ginevra._

_Oh, Severus, everything's lovely!_

_You found what you were looking for, then?_

_It's absolutely perfect! We're in Hogsmeade at the moment, but I should be home soon._

_Alright. I love you._

_I love you, too, Severus._

"Was that tall, dark, and sexy?"

Hermione blushed and nodded at her friend, who was no doubt thinking of numerous dirty things that Severus could have been thinking to her. "He just wanted to check in."

Ginny laughed and shook her head, clearly not believing that the conversation had been innocent. Hermione smirked at Ginny, whose mind almost always seemed to be in the gutter.

Their lunch came then, and they continued to plan for Hermione's wedding in the same way they had for Ginny and Harry's. By the time they were finished for the day, they had been at the pub for nearly three hours.

"It was great to spend the day together, Gin. Thanks for all your help today."

"No worries. I had fun today. Let me know when you're ready for more planning, will you?"

"Of course! Thanks again, Ginny!"

She hugged her friend goodbye before going back to the castle. Hermione found that she couldn't wipe the smile off her face no matter how much she may want to- not that she did- but she just didn't care. She walked through Hogwarts, passing many curious students on her way to their quarters.

"Severus? I'm home," she yelled.

"In here," she heard him call from their bedroom.

"Sorry I took so long getting back; Ginny and I were beginning to plan for the wedding. I have some ideas to run past you, if you're interested."

She found him in bed with a book and a cup of tea, and he smiled when she walked into the room.

"It's alright. I had a quiet afternoon, so I was able to catch up on my marking. I would imagine that, since you are now teaching all seven levels, you are behind as well."

"I got some done last night, but, yes, I still have some to finish up."

"No matter; it can wait until tomorrow. Now, let's look at these plans, shall we?"

Hermione bit her lip and crawled into bed next to her wizard, unfolding her notes and handing them over to him. He read through them quickly before looking up and appearing to think.

"I think this color scheme will suffice, what do you think?"

She glanced at the palette he was pointing to and smiled up at him. "That was my favorite, as well!"

They fell into a long conversation about their wedding. Not even bothering to go to the Great Hall for dinner, they had Tinky bring them something so they could continue their talk. Before midnight, most of the details were planned out, and the two fell asleep more excited about their wedding than they had been since the night he proposed all those months ago.

* * *

**A/N II: Hope you guys liked it! We've got three more chapters and an epilogue left, so we're almost there:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Alright, well... Things have been a bit crazy here. Monday was my last day of classes, I graduate next week, and then I'm completely done with high school. It's nerve-wracking and bittersweet, but I'm also really excited for college because, to be perfectly honest, I'm kind of tired of my small town. **

**Anyway, enough about me! Thanks to everyone who's given this story a chance and/or stayed with these past five months; we're almost to the end! I'll shut up now:)**

* * *

The rest of that school year seemed to pass by quickly, not that Severus and Hermione minded. They had come to love Hogwarts even more when it was quiet, especially since they could roam the castle and the grounds as they pleased without having to worry about the students. Sure, some of the professors were rather nosy, but the two were easily able to set everything straight.

They were continuing to immerse themselves in their wedding planning, and things were going well. Hermione had been surprised by how involved Severus was, but she enjoyed being able to work with him. She had expected him not to care one way or the other, and she was pleasantly surprised that this was not the case.

After she had bought her dress and veil, she had snuck out of their rooms while Severus was still asleep and gone to see Minerva. Hermione needed a place to keep them where her wizard wouldn't happen upon them, and she knew she could trust the older witch to keep them safe for her. Minerva had been more than happy to help, but only if Hermione enlarged her gown and tried it on for her to see. She had been ecstatic; Hermione looked absolutely beautiful. Minerva thought of Hermione like a daughter, and she was happy for her former cub.

Things had now been calm for Hermione and Severus for more than a year, and they were pleased that they were being left in peace. Her panic attacks had subsided for the time being, but Hermione's latest night terror had been bad enough to keep her up for the rest of the night.

_She was in her cell at Malfoy Manor, and she was hunched into a ball on the floor. Dolohov was standing over her, an evil grin on his face as he raised his wand. Just as he began to utter the Killing Curse, Lucius Malfoy appeared next to him. There was nothing but contempt for her in his eyes, and his wand rose to join Dolohov's. She closed her eyes and was ready to die when she heard his voice, loud enough to drown theirs out._

_"'__Mione! Don't let them touch you; you're mine! All mine. Come on, girl. It's been such a long day; Daddy needs your help."_

_Opening her eyes, she saw all three men standing before her. The wizards had stopped when her father spoke, and he was gesturing to the all-too-familiar bulge in his pants. She knew what he wanted, but she couldn't do it, especially not in front of her captors._

_Dolohov and Malfoy were now sitting in chairs that surely hadn't been there a moment ago, watching Hermione's father unfasten his pants as he approached her._

_"__It's the perfect punishment for the Mudblood, don't you think?"_

_"__I couldn't agree more, Master."_

_Hermione could only scoot back until she was against the wall as her father came closer still. He took himself in his hand, and she was suddenly naked before him. She heard Malfoy chuckle darkly as she tried to push back farther away from her father, but it was no use. It was happening again._

_Just as her father forced his way into her, she saw Severus. He was standing behind her father, wand raised. There was a look of disgust on his face as he killed her father before lowering his wand to her. She was clothed again and he was moving towards her when he gasped and fell to the ground. Lucius' wand was pointed where her wizard had been standing._

_Severus was dead and it was her fault. He'd been trying to save her and now he was gone forever. Through her tears, she saw Dolohov squatting over her. _

_"__What shall I do with her, Master?"_

_"__Do as your heart desires, Antonin. Our job is done, and she is no longer needed alive."_

_This seemed to be just what Dolohov wanted to hear, as his smile only widened. Hermione continued to cry silently as she readied herself to join Severus, wherever he was. Before she'd found out she was a witch, she had prayed regularly, and believed in heaven. She knew that any afterlife would be hell without her wizard. _

_Then his voice was resounding through her cell._

_"__Hermione? Hermione, love, it's alright."_

That was when she'd woken up in his arms, and she'd only been able to curl against his chest and cry herself out. Severus had just held her to him and wiped her tears away with gentle hands, murmuring that she was safe and everything was okay. Eventually, she'd calmed enough to describe it to him; he had only pulled her onto his lap and ran his long fingers through her hair. There was no safer place for Hermione than in Severus' warm embrace, and he kept his arms around her for the rest of the night. He managed to drift back off, but Hermione couldn't even force her eyes closed for more than a few minutes.

Hermione got lost in her thoughts while she stared into the night. Here she was, lying in bed with her beloved raven, doing all he could to keep her safe. Now, it seemed, he only needed to protect her from herself.

* * *

"Hermione, dear, come in!"

She stepped into the Burrow cautiously. Ginny had said that Ron was gone, but she really didn't want to see him unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for having me," Hermione said as she was pulled in for a hug. Molly was the closest she had to a mother, and she knew she'd been away for too long. It had been over a year since she'd last come for a visit; Harry and Ginny's wedding was the last time she'd been here.

"Of course, dear. It's been so long! How's Severus?"

"He's well, especially since things have calmed down now that term's ended. And you all?"

"We've been well. When's the last time you saw Ginny?"

"About a week ago, I think. Why?"

"She'll be by shortly. I told her you were coming today, and she said she'd stop by. How have you been coming along with the wedding?"

"Ginny is definitely your daughter; she seems to share your gift in event planning. Severus has been much more involved than I thought he would be, but we're having a good time figuring things out. Time's going by so fast; it feels like I'm getting married in weeks rather than months!"

Molly laughed. "I know the feeling. Where is the ceremony going to be held?"

And with that, Hermione launched into the plans they had made so far. The Weasley family matron wanted every possible detail, and she seemed genuinely pleased with how things were turning out. They had been chatting for just over an hour when Ginny stepped through the door.

"Hello Mum, Hermione," she greeted as she entered the kitchen.

"Sit down, love. Let me get you something to eat." Molly left the two girls alone at the table as she bustled around the room to prepare lunch for the three of them. Ginny jumped right into their conversation, and it continued until Molly sat down and placed three plates of food in front of them.

"So… I'm pregnant."

Hermione and Molly looked up to see Ginny beaming at them.

"Oh, Ginny, congratulations!"

"How far along are you? My girl's going to be a mother!"

"I'm about six weeks, so I'm due in March."

"And how did Harry take it?"

"He's so excited! We both are, really, but you should have seen his face when I told him. I thought he would fall right out of his chair!"

They all laughed at this, and Hermione's plans were put on hold as they focused on Ginny's pregnancy.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, and it was soon time for Hermione to return to Hogwarts. She bid her friend and adoptive-mother goodbye and apparated to the front gates. The walk to their rooms was a quiet one, and she was alone with her thoughts. She was so absorbed that when she reached their quarters, she walked face-first into the door.

Startled from her aimless wondering, Hermione could already feel a bump forming on her forehead. She opened the door, hoping that Severus was in the bedroom so he wouldn't have heard, but there he was on the couch. He was smirking, but then he saw her head.

"Lost to the world again, were we?"

"My head may not have been where the rest of me was," she admitted with a small smile. "It doesn't hurt too-"

Severus was already pulling her down next to him with a jar of Bruise Paste in his hand. He opened it and rubbed some of the goo on her injury with calloused fingers. Hermione leaned into his touch, wincing at the pressure against her wound. She heard him chuckle as he kissed the crown of her head, wrapping his arms around her and placing her on his lap. With her head over his chest, Hermione sat and listened to his strong and steady heartbeat.

"How was your day?" he asked, and Hermione shivered as his voice rumbled through her.

She recounted the day's events, pleased when Severus laughed at Harry's reaction to the baby. As she told him, his hand moved to her stomach and rubbed small circles.

"I'm sure that, when that time comes, I'll be much more dignified."

"Severus, I wouldn't expect anything less," she laughed, placing her hand over his.

Hermione placed her arms around her wizard's neck and moved her head so she could kiss him softly. It was slow and sweet, and it seemed to last forever. Severus lifted Hermione and carried her to the bedroom for hours of tenderness and passion.

* * *

"So, who can name the twelve uses for dragon blood?"

Hermione was enjoying the new school year. It was the end of September, and things were going well. Her apprenticeship would officially be over in two months, but she had already gone through just about all of the material. She was confident that she'd be done by November, but a whole three years were required for her Mastery. Looking around at her first years, Hermione couldn't help the proud smile that graced her features. They were coming along nicely, and most of them seemed to be fairly strong in Potions.

When she taught, Hermione was encouraging. If her students struggled, she asked questions that steered them in the right direction without giving away the answer. She was in control of the class, and was able to execute authority when necessary. Last week, Samuel McBride managed to melt his cauldron while brewing- or rather, attempting to brew- Calming Draught. Hermione had managed to clean the mess, help him understand what he did wrong, and take five points from Hufflepuff in one go.

She had finally found a way to make her marking more manageable, and she could still spend time with Severus. He didn't seem to have a schedule so much as a routine, and Hermione was quick to observe it and line hers up accordingly. When she had free periods, she marked rather than going to see him, and then they would work on some after dinner. Overachiever that she was, it was sometimes difficult to only do what was necessary for the next day and not get too far ahead, but she knew it needed to be done that way. It was all about balance.

The past couple of months had been full of potions, Potters, and wedding plans. Severus was still teaching her complicated potions she'd never even heard of. It was fascinating just how many there were, and it was her goal to learn as many as she could. Harry came less often, but it was still good to see him. He was nervous about becoming a father, but felt that he was ready. If Severus was _trying_ to avoid Ginny, he was _definitely_ avoiding Harry. Whenever Hermione mentioned that he was coming, Severus was sure to stay late in his office. If Harry dropped by unexpectedly, he went into the bedroom and didn't come out until he was sure Harry was gone. She'd asked him about it one night, and he'd told her that, while the young man had grown considerably since his school days, he did not feel inclined to spend time with him. Hermione pointed out that Harry was like a brother to her; he was her family, just like Severus- only, not _just _like Severus; she most certainly didn't want to jump into bed with the Boy-Who-Lived. This had pulled a small- albeit reluctant- smile from Severus, and he'd agreed to make an effort to avoid him less.

Hermione had thanked him with passionate kisses that led to touches, giving way to undressing and making love until she'd almost passed out. That had been quite the ego-boost for her wizard, and he'd said something about doing it again. Hermione wasn't sure exactly what it was, though, because exhaustion had been taking her over by that point. Knowing that she wasn't coherent, Severus had pulled her to his chest and, with a muttered 'Nox,' fell asleep next to his witch.

Ginny was stopping by frequently to talk to Hermione about the wedding and the baby. She and Harry had been for a check-up recently and found out that it was a boy, and they were elated. Severus tried to make himself scarce whenever she visited, but Hermione had convinced him to stay a few times. Hermione had been worried that there would be tension between the two, but Ginny was accepting and said that she preferred to plan when both of them were present.

They knew what colors they wanted, what flavor the cake would be, and where the ceremony would take place. Hermione had learned some calligraphy for save-the-dates, which would be mailed later in the week. She, Ginny, and Luna had gone out for bridesmaids' dresses, floral arrangements had been decided on, and Ginny had taken Hermione to buy lingerie, after much protestation on Hermione's part. It really wouldn't matter to Severus, and Hermione had a hard time understanding why she should spend money on something that would end up on the floor in a matter of minutes, but Ginny was persistent.

Overall, Hermione was content. Her life had never been pleasant for extended periods of time, and she found herself enjoying what life _should_ be like- no drunk, abusing-rapist fathers; no getting raped and left for dead in an alley; no being abducted and kept under the Cruciatus for hours by Death Eaters who were intent on killing the man she loved. It was nice to know that she could feel a sense of normalcy, even after everything she'd experienced in her twenty-three years.

Time seemed to be flying by, and it kept getting faster. Hermione was so busy that all of her days seemed to be running together, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She liked the fast pace, and she seemed to be getting everything she'd ever asked for. Yes, Hermione Granger- soon-to-be Snape- was a lucky woman.

* * *

**A/N II: See y'all next week!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Happy Wednesday, everyone:) Sorry this is so much later than normal, but a few relatives came down today because this time tomorrow, I'll be a high school graduate! Anyway, I hope you like this one; it's a bit slow like the last one, but I have a surprise for you in my second note (don't skip ahead just to see what it is- that's cheating!).**

* * *

_Don't be ridiculous, Severus. I'm sure Neville will be just fine; you know as well as I do that, while he is absolutely dismal in Potions, he excels in Herbology. _

_That's beside the point, and I'd really rather have Pomona do it._

_I still don't see what the big deal is, but I'm willing to compromise._

_Oh?_

_Why don't we just ask both of them? If you think about it, it will probably be better that way._

_How so?_

_Think about it. They are both very skilled and they work well together, so you know whatever they come up with will be lovely. And, this way, we don't hurt feelings by asking one over the other._

_You and your Gryffindor sentimentality. Fine, we'll ask them both. Surely Longbottom can't screw this up if Pomona is with him._

_Thank you, Severus. _

_Don't thank me just yet; there are still four-and-a-half months left, and I could still hex him at any time._

_I know, I know. Can you believe there's so little time left? And my apprenticeship is over in… nine hours and thirteen minutes. This year's gone by so quickly!_

_It is passing us by rather swiftly, isn't it? _

_Yes, it is, and I'm glad. I'm ready to be your wife, Severus._

_And I'm ready to have you, but I'm sure we'll manage to wait until it's time._

_We don't have much choice, do we? To be fair, I really shouldn't be complaining; I'm the one who picked the date. Oh, well. If time keeps going this fast, it will be- damn it, McBride! Another cauldron ruined. I have to go clean this up. See you at dinner?_

_Of course. Have fun with your very own Longbottom._

Pulling her hand from her neck, Hermione rolled her eyes. Severus had been sure to tease her about McBride endlessly once she'd realized that he was as bad in Potions as her friend, if not worse. Unlike Neville, however, McBride's issue had absolutely nothing to do with being afraid of his professor- not that this had been Neville's only problem, but it was certainly the biggest. Samuel just didn't have an affinity for the subject; he almost seemed to repel it. Neville, at least, could read the book and have some understanding of what _should_ happen, even if he so rarely achieved the desired results.

Somehow, though, she'd just convinced Severus to let Neville help Pomona carry out his creative vision. He had been sitting next to her with a book on his lap when he looked up and closed the book before it fell to the floor. Startled, Hermione had turned to face him in time to see the gentle smile that was gracing his face. Before she could ask what was going on, he'd summoned a parchment and quill and begun to draw- a skill she had only recently discovered he'd possessed; when she'd asked, he had explained that it helped to be able to draw potions ingredients so he had a reference when he searched, especially because so many were so similar and it could be difficult to keep them all straight. As he sketched, she hadn't been able to tear her gaze away; his hands were incredibly graceful, and she could watch them do just about anything without getting bored. When he finished, he just stared down at his work before handing it to her wordlessly. It was stunning.

It was their place on the grounds and, wrapped around the two trees at the front of the semi-circle, were flowers that they'd planned to use in the wedding. They wound up the trunks a considerable distance before forming an arch over the opening to the niche- it was their altar.

"Severus, this is absolutely lovely!"

He'd looked pleased with himself as he nodded, and it had taken them three days to reach this compromise. It was quite obvious, really, but they were both unbelievably stubborn.

Now, she was vanishing a cauldron and trying to help poor Samuel understand what had gone wrong this time. It took a few minutes, but she eventually got through to him before class ended. Thankfully, it was her last lesson of the day, so she could sit in her office and mark papers in peace.

There weren't many, and she finished sooner than she'd anticipated. Sitting in the quiet office with nothing else to do seemed pointless, so she left a note on her door saying that she was unavailable for the rest of the evening and went to their rooms. She threw herself unceremoniously down on the couch and felt herself drifting off before she was even comfortable.

* * *

After his last lesson, Severus went to Hermione's classroom, desperately needing to see her after that terrible class with the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. While things were improving between all the Houses, tensions were still high between these two, and it was draining.

Reaching her door, he saw the note and smirked. His witch really didn't need to be in the office anyway- Horace was still technically in charge, even if he passed all of his responsibilities onto Hermione. It wasn't yet her job to stay cooped up in the small room for countless hours, ready for students that never came.

He turned on his heel and made the short trip to their quarters, and chuckled under his breath when he saw Hermione asleep on the floor- no doubt she'd started on the couch and had fallen off at some point. Not wanting to wake her, he levitated her to their bedroom, tucking her in before going back to the sitting room to read.

The quiet was welcome, and he summoned Tinky for tea as he settled in. Severus usually would have made his own, but needed some time to sit and do nothing; he was tired. He was happy, though. Tomorrow marked a year of their engagement, and their wedding seemed to be hurtling towards them. It was strange to think about- he'd given up hope of no longer being alone during the war, and now he was going to be married in a few months, and to the insufferable know-it-all he'd come to know and love.

Severus smiled and quieted his mind so he could focus on the thick tome in his lap, and soon lost himself in the words on the pages. He didn't know how long he sat there, but he didn't look up until the pages turned orange. Confused, he focused back on the book, only to see that it wasn't a book he was looking at, but Crookshanks. He had curled up on the book spread open on Severus' lap, and was purring contentedly. Not having the heart to move him, Severus leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes- he must have been reading longer than he thought; very rarely were his eyes this tired.

Petting the half-kneazle absentmindedly, Severus felt himself beginning to drift off. Not wanting to end up like his witch, he sighed and opened his eyes before scooping the cat into his arms and carrying him to the bedroom. He would never tell Hermione, but he had developed a soft spot for his witch's familiar, and it felt wrong to leave him by himself. Climbing into bed, careful not to disturb Hermione, Severus smiled when he felt Crookshanks curl up between them. It was only after he heard the cat start purring that Severus allowed his heavy lids to droop and he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

_The sun was out, warming the back of Severus' neck as he stood under the trees. He was facing the lake, watching the sun reflect off the surface, which reminded him of their trip to Florida last year. Then he couldn't believe it had been so long already. _

_Severus was pulled from his musings as the crowd rose, turning to face the aisle. She came out from behind the trees, and he couldn't believe how beautiful his witch was. Her hair hung in waves, and she wore a crown of baby's breath. Her dress was simple, but beautiful, tight at the bust and waist before flaring out in a cascade of ruffles. She was beaming as she made her way towards him, and he gave her a soft smile before everything changed._

_The sun vanished, only to be replaced by a cold, dark room Severus knew well. In the center of the room, still dressed for her wedding, was Hermione. Surrounding her were robed figures in silver masks, and Severus knew what this was. It was a revel. _

_As this thought struck him, his witch cried out in agony as she was hit with a Cruciatus from Bella. Severus tried to run to Hermione, but he couldn't move. All he could do was raise his wand to the psychotic bitch that was Bellatrix Lestrange and murmur a stunner, but nothing happened. He tried as many spells as he could think of, but his magic wouldn't work._

_Unable to do anything, Severus had to watch in horror as Hermione fell to the floor, only for three of his 'brothers' to approach her. With a flick of somebody's wrist, his witch lay naked on the stone floor, and he knew what was coming. He couldn't watch this, he couldn't listen to it, but if he tried to hide, his cover would be blown. Resigned, Severus watched as she was violated again and again, and he was very close to losing the battle with his stomach._

_Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, the Dark Lord himself entered the room and looked appraisingly at the witch on the floor. A malicious smile crossed his features, and Severus mentally gasped. Very rarely did Voldemort behave in such depraved activities, but when he did, it was… there weren't even words to describe it, but it left even the most loyal of the Death Eaters feeling uneasy._

_Severus could see that Hermione was still alive, but he worried that it wouldn't be for long. Voldemort knelt down and began rubbing his hands over her soft skin, and Severus couldn't help but cringe. Thankful that the Dark Lord's attention had been elsewhere, he swallowed audibly as his witch was forced up and led over to the wall. Severus couldn't ignore her limp, and anger was rising in him faster than it ever had before. He finally had something good in his life, and now he had to watch as it was taken from him._

_Under his mask, Severus felt silent tears begin to fall. Now that Voldemort had his back turned, Severus closed his eyes as he listened to what was being done to Hermione, and each whimper and scream cut at him like a knife. When he heard the 'thump' of her still body hitting the floor, he brought his head back up and tried not to show any emotion. The Dark Lord and the Death Eaters filed out of the room, leaving Severus alone with Hermione._

_Blood was pooling around her, and he wanted, _needed_, to go to her, but he still couldn't move. Calling out to her, Severus cried out in despair as his witch lied dying right in front of him. _

_When he was finally able to reach her, she was cold and pale, and she wasn't breathing. Running every diagnostic and healing spell he knew, Severus pulled her limp body to his chest and allowed the silent sobs to wrack his body as he mourned the loss of his Hermione._

"Severus! It's okay, it's okay, wake up, love. It was just a dream; you're alright now. I'm here. Everything's okay."

Warm fingers were brushing his hair from his face, and Severus was slowly pulled back into consciousness. Images from his nightmare flashed before him, and the pain and anger rose in him again until he realized that he wasn't at a revel. He was in bed, at Hogwarts, with Hermione, who was very much alive. She was safe.

The hands that had been running through his hair moved to his cheeks, gently wiping away tears he hadn't known he'd shed.

Hermione pulled him to her, hugging him tightly against her chest. Severus wrapped his arms around his witch and held on for dear life, needing reassurance that this wouldn't change as suddenly as his nightmare had. As he regained control of his breathing, he became aware of the deft fingers that had returned to his hair, brushing it back. She was kissing the top of his head in between consoling murmurs, and Severus focused on what she was saying. He was eventually able to pull himself away from her, and he threw himself back onto his side of the bed.

"Severus, sit up."

He merely turned his head towards her and raised an eyebrow, and was surprised to see her holding two mugs; he hadn't even heard her call for them.

"Well? You can't exactly drink it lying down, can you?"

Smirking at her insistence, Severus did as she asked. The warmth of the cup being pressed into his palm helped to anchor him, and he gave her a small, grateful smile. She reached across the bed and took his unoccupied hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Severus shook his head. "Not now; in the morning."

She laughed lightly. "I hate to break it to you, but it _is_ morning. We made an early night of it, didn't we?"

"That we did. What time is it, then?"

"Just after two. You know what else? My apprenticeship is _over._ I'm a Potions Mistress now!"

Setting his mug on the bedside table, Severus pulled Hermione to him carefully- he didn't want tea to spill all over him- and kissed her chastely, only for her to kiss him again. Somewhere along the line, she vanished her drink and moved to straddle him. Pulling back just enough to look into his eyes, Hermione smiled.

"We've got an early morning tomorrow; we should probably go back to sleep. Are you alright?"

With a sigh, Severus nodded. "I'm fine, but I don't think I'll get any more sleep. I'll read for a while, but you should try to rest. I'm afraid you were rather restless earlier."

"Was I? All I remember is sitting… Oh, thank you for bringing me to bed, by the way. I didn't kick you or anything, did I?"

Severus chuckled. "No, but when I came home, you had fallen onto the floor."

"Hmm... that would explain this sore spot on my arm, wouldn't it?"

"It certainly would. Do you need bruise paste?"

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know later if I need it; if there'll be a bruise, it hasn't shown up yet."

"All right. Now, go to sleep, Mistress Granger."

"Goodnight, Severus. I love you," she said as she laid down with her head pressed against his side.

"And I, you, Hermione."

But, as he looked down, he realized that his reply had fallen on deaf ears- Hermione was already asleep again. Brushing an errant curl off of her forehead, Severus grabbed the book he'd been reading earlier and read the rest of the morning away.

* * *

"May I have your attention, please?"

Dumbledore paused, letting silence fall over the Great Hall. He smiled kindly at all of the young witches and wizards looking up at him, wondering what was going on.

"Thank you. I have good news to share with you all this morning. As of today, our own Hermione Granger's Potions apprenticeship comes to an end, and she is now a Potions Mistress!"

He looked behind him, gesturing for the young witch to rise. Blushing, she did so, and Albus was pleased to note that not once did she let go of Severus' hand.

"Now, as you all are aware, Mistress Granger has achieved much in the past three years of her apprenticeship. Not only did she finish studying her curriculum nearly three months prior to today, but she- with the help of Professor Snape- created a potion that makes the Unforgivables completely ineffective for a full twenty-four hours. I'm sure that this is only the first of many accomplishments yet to come.

"I have heard many speculations that Mistress Granger will now be replacing Professor Slughorn in Potions. Professor Slughorn has spent much of his life at Hogwarts, and he feels it is time for him to move on. He will be going back into retirement at the end of this school year, and Mistress Granger will take over in September as our new Potions professor.

"With all of that said, please join me in congratulating Mistress Granger on all she has achieved!"

Hermione, who had long since sat back down, was floored. The entire room broke out in applause, and she felt tears welling up. She hated being the center of attention like this, but knowing that they were all supporting her and that they would welcome her as a professor next year felt incredible. As she held the tears back, though, she felt her cheeks burning. Oh well- it was better than crying in front of everybody.

When she turned to look at Severus, he was already facing her with her favorite little smile that usually snuck onto his face when he was trying to remain indifferent or stoic while hiding how happy he really was.

"Congratulations, Mistress Granger," he said. Hermione couldn't help but grin when she saw his love and pride for her in his eyes.

"Thank you, Master Snape," she replied, giving the hand she held a gentle squeeze.

Neither knew how long they sat smiling at each other, but by the time they looked back to their plates, the students had gone back to whatever conversations they'd been having before the headmaster's announcement. Hermione glanced back at Severus and caught his eye before excusing herself. He was right behind her and caught up quickly, taking her hand in his. Severus let her lead the way, and they didn't walk that far before she stopped suddenly, causing him to nearly run into her. Before he could say anything, she pulled him to her and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and weaving her fingers through his hair.

His lips were just as gentle on hers as he held her around the waist. In that moment, they weren't in a school full of students and teachers. They weren't in a country, on a planet, with countless others. No, Severus and Hermione were in a world all their own, and they were completely lost in each other. Nothing else, nobody else mattered. It was only the two of them.

When they pulled away for air, it was only enough for their foreheads to rest against each other.

"What was that for?"

She smiled. "I just felt like it."

His only response was to smirk and raise an eyebrow, earning a laugh and a playful slap on the arm.

"We have to go; classes start soon."

"I don't want to," she murmured.

"I know," he said, bringing his hand up to cup her face. "But we still have to."

Hermione heaved a melodramatic sigh, kissed Severus on the cheek, and pulled away. "I love you, Severus."

He reached out and took her hand again, pulling her in for another kiss. "I love you, Hermione."

The rest of term passed quickly, the holidays came and went, winter faded into spring, and Severus and Hermione were curled up on the couch when a silvery stag bound into their sitting room.

_"__Ginny's gone into labor, and she's asking for you, 'Mione. She said to bring Severus, too. Hurry, she's really cursing up a storm, and I'm afraid she's going to hex somebody soon."_

They could only stare at the spot where the stag had just been for a moment before Hermione jumped off the couch, tugging Severus along behind her.

"Oh, Severus, I'm so happy for them! Come on, we have to go!"

As reluctant as he was, he couldn't deny her when she was this excited. He sighed and allowed her to pull him to the fireplace so they could floo to St. Mungo's.

Harry was waiting for them in the waiting room, and his relief was evident. He pulled Hermione in for a quick hug before releasing her and leading them to Ginny's room.

"Thank Merlin you got here so quickly; she's kind of scaring me. She'll be glad you came, though… I think."

"Well, we're about to find out, aren't we?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, we are. She's in here," he said, gesturing for them to follow him in.

"Hey, Gin. I brought 'Mione and Severus like you asked. How are you feeling?"

Nobody could tell if she heard his question- it was drowned out by an impressive string of curses.

"Creative, isn't she?" Severus whispered to Hermione.

"You have no idea," she grinned.

Once Ginny had gotten it all out of her system, she turned to look at her visitors.

"'Mione, come here," she panted.

Hermione looked to Severus before moving to Ginny's side, leaving him with Harry by the door. The younger wizard so he was between Severus and the door before turning to the dark wizard on his left.

"This is a safe place to be when she gets _really_ scary," he whispered conspiratorially.

"You mean it gets worse?"

"Oh, yeah."

Severus could only look at Hermione and pray to whatever deities were listening that she wouldn't be as terrifying when the time came.

Quiet as the two wizards were trying to be, Hermione still heard every word. She smirked as she sat on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"Hey, Ginny. I'd ask how you're doing, but I'm afraid you'd hex me."

"Ha, ha. I'm fine, these contractions just hurt like hell and my husband keeps finding excuses to leave the room. I think I'm scaring him to death."

"I think you're probably right. Is that why you asked for us?"

"Partly. That reminds me, though," she said as she turned to face the men.

"Severus, get over here."

Normally, nobody ever got away with speaking to him that way- except Hermione, but even that was rare- but he didn't really want to argue with the witch. So, he moved so he was standing next to Hermione, not missing the moment Harry glanced between his wife and the door before following.

"Okay, good. I didn't think that would actually work. Harry and I decided that we want you two to be the godparents. Will you do it?"

Severus was shocked. They- the _Potters_\- wanted _him_ as their child's godfather? Hell must have finally frozen over.

Then he noticed that Hermione was looking at him, silently asking him what he wanted. He was in such a state of disbelief that he wasn't sure what his response was, but he must have agreed.

"Of course, we'd be honored!"

Ginny nodded and some of the color seemed to return to Harry's face now that his wife was slightly more like herself for the time being.

A Healer entered the room then, checked Ginny, and ushered Severus and Hermione out of the room. They decided to stay and wait for any news, and they hadn't been there for long when Harry came back out to find them with a smile that was bigger than either of them had ever seen it. Hermione and Severus rose when he approached, and were amused to find that he was almost bouncing in his excitement.

"It's a boy! Come on, you've got to meet him!"

With that, he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her behind him, seemingly unaware of the fact that she and Severus were holding hands. Hermione squeezed his fingers, and was glad when he squeezed back. When they reached their destination, Ginny was holding the newborn and smiling down at him, only looking up when her husband tripped over his own two feet on his way in, nearly bringing the others down with him before he caught himself. She only laughed at him before turning her gaze to Severus and Hermione.

"Come hold him," she said, motioning for them to come over. They moved to her side, Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed with Severus standing next to her like he'd done earlier. He watched as Ginny handed her son over to Hermione, and watched her face transform as she held him in her arms. Her eyes were warm and tender as she gazed down at her godson, and Severus found himself curious to see how different it would be when she held their child rather than the Potters'.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"James," Harry replied. "James Sirius Potter."

Not allowing himself to sneer at the name, Severus could feel that he was being watched. Tearing his gaze from Hermione, he glanced up to see Harry looking at him as if he was worried that Severus would be upset about the name, but was surprised to find that it really didn't bother him. Nodding at the younger wizard, he tore his gaze away.

During his silent exchange with Harry, he'd missed whatever conversation the witches were having, but Hermione had handed James back to his mother and was rising to leave.

"Come on, Severus. I think we should let them have some time together," she murmured. Severus eagerly agreed and, with a quiet goodbye, led his witch back to the fireplace so they could return home.

* * *

The rest of March and most of April passed by quickly, and before anyone knew it, it was the twenty-fifth of April. Hermione was sprawled across Minerva's guest bed with Ginny and Luna, who had taken some time out of her trip to the Galapagos (she was on the search for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack). Part of Hermione couldn't help but wish she were with Severus, but Molly and Minerva wouldn't hear of it. So, Hermione found herself having a sleepover in the Transfiguration Mistress' quarters with her friends, who would help Molly and Fleur get Hermione ready the next day.

The young witches hadn't all been together in years, and they caught up on everything from Luna's time in South America, to how Ginny was taking to motherhood, and to Hermione's impending nuptials. It was a peaceful evening overall, and Hermione was forced to bed early so she'd be ready for her big day. She was able to drift off sooner than she thought she would as she let thoughts of her wizard lull her to sleep.

* * *

**A/N II: Alright, well, since you guys have been with me for so long already, I figured I could give you a little taste of our last chapter before the epilogue:**

**"Thank you all for coming tonight, April twenty-sixth, two-thousand- two, to witness the joining of our very own Severus Snape and Hermione Granger."**

**It's almost here! I'll see y'all next week:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry this is so late, but this chapter almost didn't get posted at all. My computer's motherboard died, and then my dad took it apart and put it back together, only to find (after ordering me a new computer) that the screen is really all that's messed up. So, new monitor and here I am:) Enjoy!**

* * *

Severus found himself alone upon waking the next morning, and he all but threw himself out of bed. _It's today. It's finally happening. I'm marrying Hermione._

Checking the clock, he was somewhat dismayed to find that it was only seven-thirty. He knew he had a long day of waiting ahead of him, and classes had been cancelled, so he needed to find a distraction.

_Twelve-and-a-half more hours._

Heaving a sigh, Severus went out to the kitchen and began making breakfast. Going through the motions of cooking and brewing a strong cup of tea kept him temporarily distracted, but it didn't last nearly long enough. Taking his plate to the sitting room to do some reading, Severus was able to lose himself in one of Hermione's Arithmancy books. It wasn't very long, however, and Arithmancy had never been one of his best subjects.

_Ten hours to go._

With a groan, he summoned another book and settled in to wait. Yes, it would be a very long day, indeed.

* * *

"Hermione, get _up_! Mum and Fleur are here, and you need to get something to eat before you bathe," Ginny ordered her friend, who was steadfastly refusing to get out of bed.

"Go away," Hermione half-groaned, half-yawned.

Ginny only narrowed her eyes and shared a knowing look with Luna. "Hermione, I would be _more_ than happy to go fetch my mother and let her get you up, if you'd like. Or I could just pour this nice, cold water on you- whichever you'd prefer."

The younger witches watched in amusement as Hermione flopped onto the other side of the bed so that she was facing them.

"Fine, I'm awake. Are you happy now?"

"No. Get out of bed and get breakfast."

Brain still foggy with sleep, Hermione gave a noncommittal grunt and went into the bathroom, returning moments later looking much more alive. It was amazing what some cold water and a hairbrush could do for a girl.

"Much better," Ginny murmured in approval. Luna just looked at her dreamily. "I'm glad the Wrackspurts are leaving you alone today, Hermione. It'd be very rude of them to bother you on your wedding day, don't you think?"

"Absolutely, Luna. Now, let's go eat before Ginny loses it, shall we?" Hermione asked, sending a small smile over to her now-glaring friend. The girls all went out into Minerva's dining area and sat down with Minerva and Fleur. Full plates were before them almost immediately as the Weasley matriarch bustled around the kitchen. The six witches chatted idly, passing the time until Hermione was ordered to by the part-Veela to bathe so they could start getting Hermione ready.

When the bride-to-be finally emerged, Fleur rose and pulled her back into the guest room, where Minerva joined them after a moment. It was time for the preparations to begin. As her former professor closed the door, Hermione checked the clock.

_Six more hours._

* * *

The sun had just set, and every chair on the grounds was full. The students and faculty were present, along with Hermione's friends from school who weren't in the wedding party, including the Patil twins and Neville, and the Weasleys- with the exception of Ronald and Ginevra, who was with Hermione. Albus, Draco, Harry, andSeverus stood at the altar, waiting for Hermione. Looking out at the scene before him, Severus couldn't help the small smile that graced his face.

Pomona and Longbottom had managed to pull off his vision for the altar- the twinkle lights, lilacs, and baby's breath climbed the trees and formed an intricate arch high above him, providing a gentle glow that illuminated their niche and reflected off of the lake. The aisle was lined with lanterns on the ground, lighting the way for Hermione, with floating candles providing additional light.

As Severus turned his attention back to Albus, who smiled back at him, the charmed instruments from the headmaster's office began to play. Severus straightened as Ginny and Luna came down the aisle, clad in long and simple sage-green dresses that moved softly around them and holding bouquets of lilacs tied with twine. They took their places at the altar and smiled at Severus before they all turned to see Hermione's figure approaching. As she came into the light, the crowd rose, and Severus was blown away.

Her dress was elegant and so… _Hermione_. From the sweetheart neckline down to her hips, the dress was covered in delicate lace and beading that created a vining floral pattern. Below the hips, the little vines and flowers were scattered, almost as if they were drifting downwards from the bodice like leaves in the fall. The lace trim dragged on the ground behind her in a short train. Her hair was up in a simple twist decorated with sprigs of baby's breath and lilacs that matched her bouquet of the same flowers. As she joined him at the altar, her face was what really struck him, though.

It wasn't the makeup- although it did look lovely. It wasn't her smile, which was big and beautiful and radiant. It was her eyes. They were dancing with emotion, and shining brighter than he'd ever seen. He could see all of her love and happiness as if she'd laid it out, and it was all for him.

For Hermione's part, she reached for Severus' hands with her own and took him in. His raven-colored hair was brushed back from his face, hanging so that it just brushed his shoulders. His robes deep black, and she could see could see the little lilac and sage boutonniere peeking out from its spot on his coat under the robe. Then her gaze shifted to his face.

The half-smile he was giving her spoke depths of his feelings- for him to be showing emotion so openly, he had to feel strongly, and her heart warmed with the thought that _she_ made him that happy. When she looked into those midnight-black eyes of his, though, she was lost in the intensity of the feelings she saw there. It was almost overwhelming, but it wasn't because she felt the exact same.

While the two were lost in each other, Dumbledore began the ceremony.

"Thank you all for coming tonight, April twenty-sixth, two-thousand- two, to witness the joining of our very own Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. They are two of the many that consider Hogwarts their home and, by extension, us, their family.

"Their journey to this point certainly hasn't been easy, but it has been beautiful. To witness the man I see as a son finally open his heart and allow himself to find love with this young woman who had to do the same is truly a wonderful thing, and I can't put into words how happy I am for the two of you."

He turned so that he was addressing Severus.

"Severus Tobias Snape, do you promise to love and to cherish this woman unconditionally, in times of health or sickness, strength or weakness, and hope and despair?"

"I do."

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you promise to love and to cherish this man unconditionally, in times of health or sickness, strength or weakness, and hope and despair?"

"I do."

"Will you protect the other at all costs, to the best of your ability? Help each other in times of need, no matter what it takes?"

"I will," Hermione said, clearly holding back tears.

"I will," said Severus, his voice deep and clear.

"Do you agree to be faithful, to trust and believe in one another, and in turn, to be truthful and honest to each other?"

"I do," they said simultaneously.

"Severus, your vows, if you will?"

The dark wizard took a deep breath and focused his gaze on Hermione, shutting out the rest of the world. It was just the two of them.

"Hermione, I've admired you for your brilliance, your tenacity, your kindness, and your courage since I met you, loath as I was to admit it then. In time, however, I came to respect you and see you as an equal, to want to help you in your time of darkness, and then I went and fell in love with you. You let me in and exposed your vulnerability when you had never done so with anybody else, and you will never know how much that one act of trust has come to mean to me. You put up with my abrasiveness and my unpleasant demeanor only to come back with honesty and understanding. Most importantly, you were able to look past the dark wizard on the outside and see the man on the inside- the man who was hurt nearly beyond repair, who made some horrible life choices that he wished he could take back every minute of every day, and who had completely given up on any hopes for better things to come. You reached out to that man, and you saved him. You have made me whole, Hermione, and I'll never be able to repay you, but I hope that you'll take my love as a show of my gratitude. _You_ are why I'm alive today, Hermione. Never forget that."

Hermione couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and they began to trickle down her face. She knew that it had to have been hard for him to say that in front of so many people, but he'd done it for her. Her love for him grew a little more, and she squeezed his fingers gently.

"And Hermione, your vows, please?"

She nodded closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. Long fingers began brushing the tears from her cheeks, and she opened her eyes to smile at Severus.

"Severus, my love, you are the reason that I am who I am. When I first came to Hogwarts, I wanted to be the best. I wanted to impress everybody with what I knew and how much I could learn, and I did just that- nearly. You were the only one to really challenge me and make me work for what I wanted, to try and teach me any semblance of self-control, and you made me understand that there is always more to somebody than meets the eye. I've always looked up to you, respected you, and believed in you, even if you didn't know it then. You, Severus, made me a better student and, more importantly, a better person. You have helped me overcome so much in these past few years, and there have been some things that we've gotten through together. When I was broken and hurting, you were there. When I woke in the middle of the night drenched in sweat, you were there. Whenever I needed you, you've been there, and I hope you know that I will _always_ be there for you. I love you, Severus. You aren't alone anymore, and you'll never have to be."

Dumbledore smiled at the two of them before reaching out to their joined hands with his wand.

"The color red for passion and ambition, energy and determination," he said, moving his wand so that a stream of red light wrapped around their left hands in the shape of a diagonal infinity symbol.

"Orange, for optimism," and an orange light wrapped around their right hands, mirroring the red. "For happiness and intellect, the color yellow. Green, for balance and growth. The color blue for integrity and loyalty. Indigo, for intuition and structure, and violet for imagination and creativity. White, for completion; gray, for compromise; and black, for the unknown."

The colors wrapped around their hands in a pattern, each infinity overlapping the one before it.

"All of these elements make up the two of you and the relationship that you share. With the power of these elements, your magic flows like a circuit- from you, to the bonds, to your other half, to the bonds again, and back to you. You are now connected to each other in an intimate and ancient way. Your magics call to each other, and will be stronger when used in tandem, just as the two of you are stronger when you are together."

The bands of light faded into their hands, and new golden bands formed and solidified on their ring fingers.

"Finally, gold for success and prosperity. Let the bond you now share experience all of these things as you do. You each are now one half of the same whole. You are now husband and wife. Severus, my boy, you may kiss your bride!"

He didn't need any more than that. Severus pulled Hermione to him and their lips met almost instantly. They were so caught up in each other that they nearly missed the wave of magic that came from them and swept over the grounds as the new magic of the bond rushed through them.

When they pulled apart, they smiled and Hermione almost missed the mischievous glint in her husband's eye before he lifted her up and carried her down the aisle to the reception tent. The crowd- minus the first through third-years, who were only allowed for the ceremony- were close behind, and walked around to take in their surroundings. Bunches of lilacs and sage hung from the ceiling with floating candles in between. On the round white tables that were on three sides of the space, smaller lanterns like those from the ceremony were surrounded by white containers of different shapes and sizes, each full of lilacs and baby's breath. Severus and Hermione- who had been returned to the ground- began making their way to the food on the remaining side, but were pushed aside by Molly.

"We have house-elves for a reason, you know! Go sit down and enjoy yourselves," she said as she motioned towards their seats. There was no designated seating- everyone was free to sit wherever and with whoever they wanted. The newlyweds ended up with the Potters, Draco, Bill, Fleur, and Luna, making for very interesting dinner conversation. Near the end of the meal, Severus had an epiphany of sorts. These people weren't only here for Hermione; everybody was there to support both of them. They weren't only her family, they were his as well.

Coming back to the conversation (which seemed to be centered on Bill at the moment), Severus took Hermione's hand under the table and squeezed, his heart warming when she smiled up at him. Glancing across the tent, Severus' gaze met Dumbledore's who motioned for him to rise. With a sigh, he did as he was told before turning to his wife.

"May I have this dance, Madam Snape?"

"It would be my pleasure, Master Snape," she said, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the middle of the tent. She could feel everybody watching, but she focused on Severus and shut them all out. Hermione didn't even know Dumbledore had announced their first dance until the music began and Severus was leading her in a waltz. She loved dancing with Severus; he was always so graceful and elegant.

The song eventually ended, and Severus and Hermione began the next one. As they did so, they were joined by others. Harry and Ginny were first, and Hermione was amused to note that his dancing hadn't improved at all. Arthur and Molly were next, then Neville and Luna, Bill and Fleur, and Albus and Minerva. Hermione ended up being passed around the room, dancing with just about everyone before getting back to her husband. After one last dance, the reception was over, and they all went back to the castle or disapparated home. It had been a beautiful night, and Severus scooped his wife up again and carried her to their quarters, neither paying attention to the fact that students were still present.

"I love you, Mrs. Snape," Severus murmured against her hair, once they were home.

"And I love you, oh-husband-of-mine," she whispered as she tilted her head back so Severus could kiss her. It was sweet and gentle, but quickly became hungry and passionate. Before Hermione knew it, her dress had been unlaced, her undergarments were gone, and she was nearly finished undressing her husband.

That night was the first of many happy nights of their married life, their wedding just being one of plenty more adventures to come.

* * *

**A/N II: Alright, well... all that's left is the epilogue. Thanks so much to everyone who's stayed with me for my first fanfiction; it really means the world to me!**

**Here's the link for Hermione's dress:**

** www dot adoringdress dot com/chic-sweetheart-all-over-lace-wedding-gown-with-detachable-cap-sleeves-p700503 dot html**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, here it is, guys! Thank you all so much for sticking with me throughout this story:) It really means the world that I got to share my first foray into fanfiction with you all!**

* * *

December twenty-fifth, two-thousand-three

"Severus, wake up! Severus, love, come on, it's Christmas!" Hermione said as she pulled her husband's arm. He only grunted and pulled his arm back, tucking it under his chest so that she couldn't continue tugging on it. Hermione only sighed and threw the covers off of him, trailing her fingers down his naked back.

"Please, Severus? Will you _please_ get out of bed?"

This approach was slightly more successful, resulting in Severus turning over and cracking an eye open before it closed again.

"Witch, it will still be Christmas in a couple of hours. Why do I need to get up now?"

"Well, I'm not just going to _tell_ you now! That will ruin the surprise!"

Both eyes opened at this and an eyebrow rose- the only signs of his interest in what she was talking about. With a sigh, he sat up against the headboard, only for Hermione to wrap her arms around him before pulling away and taking his hand, doing all she could to drag him out of bed.

"Hold on, witch! I need the loo first. Go entertain yourself; I'll be out soon enough."

With a peck on the cheek, Hermione acquiesced, leaving her husband to his morning ablutions. When he came into the sitting room, his wife was waiting for him with a cup of tea held out for him. As he flopped onto the couch, she curled against his side, and they took a moment to wake up- not that Hermione needed it. When his tea was finished, Severus summoned one of his gifts to Hermione from the tree and handed it to her, and she did the same. They opened them slowly, wondering what they'd surprise each other with this year.

Hermione found a woven gold chain with little green stones that matched her engagement ring, and she nearly squealed when she saw it. Holding her wrist out, she silently asked her husband to help her put it on. He did so, kissing her hand when he finished.

Severus was gifted with a new pair of dragonhide boots. Even though Hermione was the Potions professor now and he still taught Defense, he liked the familiarity of the boots he'd been wearing for twenty years. His pair had started wearing out about two weeks ago, and they couldn't be fixed with magic- the dragonhide didn't react well with magic.

They continued opening their gifts for each other until they'd reached the end of the pile. Severus started pulling Hermione against him, but she pulled away, turning to face him.

"I've got one more gift for you, Severus."

An eyebrow rose, and Hermione got up from the couch.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Knowing that he had to do what she asked if he wanted to know what she was going on about, Severus did as she said. He felt her take his hand and bring it to her lips before pressing his palm against her abdomen.

"I'm pregnant, Severus."

His eyes flew open and his free hand joined the first on his wife's stomach.

"Really? How far along are you? When did you find out?"

Hermione smiled down at him before ticking the answers to his questions off on her fingers.

"Yes; about three weeks; and I went to see Poppy yesterday."

If possible, Hermione would have melted at the look on her husband's face. In all their years together, she had never seen so much joy in those eyes of his. He was practically glowing with excitement, and his eyes shone with wonder.

"I'm going to be a father," he breathed out. Severus then pulled her closer to him and kissed her abdomen gently.

"Are you glad you got out of bed yet?" Hermione asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"You have no idea," he murmured before lifting her up and twirling her around the room. She laughed and, once she was back on the ground, stood on her toes to kiss the wonderful man in front of her- the man she knew she could never live without.

* * *

April eighth, two-thousand-four

"Are you ready, Severus?"

"Of course, Minerva. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It isn't every day one discovers the gender of his first child, you know. And you have to wait all day until classes end. Trust me, it'll be killing both of you by lunchtime."

"I can't argue with you there, much to my dismay. Hermione hates that we've had to switch classes, but there are a lot of potions of her syllabus that she just shouldn't be around. To be fair, Defense probably isn't much better, but I can't get her to sit still. I don't think she'll go on maternity leave until she's in labor!"

Minerva chuckled. "That does sound like our Hermione, doesn't it? Unbelievably stubborn and determined- kind of like a tall, dark Slytherin I know."

"Funny," he sneered, though there was no malice in it. "But in all seriousness, Minerva, it's only breakfast and I'm not sure I'll last the day."

"You'll be fine, dear," his colleague said as she patted his shoulder. "It'll be hard, but it does give you a nice excuse to be even more unpleasant than usual."

"There is that," he replied with a smirk.

"Where is your wife, anyway?"

"She was in bed when I left this morning. Her heartburn's been terrible, and the potions aren't helping at all. Hermione said she'd be late to breakfast, but I didn't think she'd be this late. Maybe I should go check on her…"

"No need, love," his wife said as she slid into the chair next to him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I would have been here sooner, but I can't seem to go very long without needing the loo."

Minerva laughed and reached across Severus to pat Hermione's shoulder as she'd done for Severus only moments ago. "Don't worry, girl. It's only natural."

"I know, it's just a bit of an inconvenience. It's worth it, though," the younger witch murmured as she placed a hand on her growing abdomen. Severus covered it with his own and was rewarded with a smile form his wife. Just as Hermione began to eat, the owl post arrived, and Severus groaned as he saw Errol approaching their table. He crashed into the Head Table, spilling food and juice on all of the professors. Hermione gasped and clutched her stomach, causing Severus to ignore the mess and focus on his wife.

"Hermione, what is it? What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, and he was surprised to see her beaming at him. He was even more surprised when she grabbed his hand and put it where hers had just been on her abdomen. Severus didn't know what she was doing and was about to ask when he felt something move beneath his fingers. His eyes widened as he looked at Hermione.

"Was that what I think it was?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what you think it was, but I'll just go out on a limb here and say that yes, it was."

She pressed her hand next to his so they could both feel their baby kick. Neither were aware that the entire student body was watching them. They didn't notice that the entire faculty was beaming at them. The two didn't even pay attention to the fact that they were no longer covered in breakfast.

Eventually, they pulled themselves back to the present and looked at everyone, Hermione with pink cheeks and Severus with a glare, although it was softer than it would have normally been. The pair rose simultaneously and exited the Great Hall, ready to embark on their long day of classes. Severus handed her a shrunken plate of food that he'd taken with him from the Hall, knowing that she hadn't eaten nearly enough. She thanked him with a kiss and they went their separate ways.

The day was even longer than Severus had worried it would be, and it wasn't much better for Hermione, but classes eventually came to an end. Severus met his wife outside his classroom and escorted her to the infirmary, where they found Poppy waiting for them.

The mediwitch ushered Hermione over to a bed and Severus helped her get comfortable as Hermione took his hand. She smiled excitedly up at him as Poppy pulled the younger witch's shirt up and pointed her wand at Hermione's growing abdomen. She murmured a spell that Hermione couldn't quite make out and their baby's heartbeat reverberated through the room. Hermione's hold on Severus' hand tightened as they waited for the next spell- the reason they were there.

"Are you ready?"

Severus and Hermione nodded quickly, both wanting to know the gender of their child.

Poppy cast another spell and moved her wand in a complicated-looking motion, and they all waited for the indication of what their baby was.

A blue light rose from Hermione's navel.

"Congratulations! You're having a little boy!" Poppy said as she hugged the younger witch and put a hand on Severus' shoulder. "I couldn't be happier for the two of you."

* * *

September eighth, two-thousand-four

Hermione paced the classroom, knowing that she wasn't really supposed to be there. She was technically on her maternity leave- she was due any day now, and Severus insisted that she stay in their quarters and let Albus take her classes, but she wouldn't have that. She was happiest when she was teaching, so Severus relented, albeit very reluctantly. Her students- Severus' students, really- were researching the effects of a Patronus on dementors, and she reached behind her to try and help her back, which had been aching all day, but she just couldn't rest. She had been full of energy all day, and just couldn't sit still. Hermione began to walk up and down the aisles when a gush of fluid came from between her legs, followed by another sharp pain. Clearly, that hadn't just been back pain- she'd been in labor for who-knew-how-long without even knowing it. Hermione cried out as the contraction tore through her. She gripped the edge of a student's desk and tried to regain control of her breathing, and shot the boy a grateful grimace that was meant as a smile when he gave his seat to her. Reaching down into her robes, Hemione pulled out the little glass heart that others saw as a silver pendant and thought of Severus, her thoughts intensifying as another contraction hit her.

_Hermione, what is it?_

_It's time, Severus!_

_Okay, okay, I'm coming. Are you in class?_

_Yes… Oh, Merlin, that hurt._

_I know, love, I can tell. I'm almost there._

_Severus, hurry! Owowowow-_

The connection broke as Severus was approaching the door of the Defense classroom, and he threw the door open. About half of the students in the room jumped as he came in, heading straight for his wife. Both of her hands were clutching the desk in front of her- the reason of the disconnection.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to carry his wife down the flight of stairs to the infirmary, and seriously doubting that she could walk that far, Severus dismissed the class and led her into their quarters, flooing to the Hospital Wing and laying Hermione down as soon as he could. He hated to see her in so much pain, and hoped that laying down to rest would help.

It was a long day of pain for Hermione that lasted well into the night, but Hermione was eventually fully dilated and ready to push. Hermione held his hand with an iron grip as she cried out, and he wondered if she'd break any of his fingers. He figured she probably would and resigned himself to the fact.

When Poppy announced that she could see the head, Hermione's grip only tightened as she kept pushing. Severus could see how determined she was, even in as much pain as she was in.

At just after four a.m., September ninth, Tristan Alexander Snape entered the world. After cutting the cord and vanishing the placenta, Poppy cleaned their son, checked his vitals, pronounced him healthy, mended Severus' three broken fingers, and handed Hermione their little boy.

"Severus, he's perfect," Hermione breathed.

He could only agree as he looked at the newborn resting against his wife's chest. Hermione ran her fingers through his dark hair and kissed the top of his head before turning to face her husband.

"Do you want to hold him, Severus?"

He nodded, only vaguely aware at the moment that he didn't know how to hold an infant, but Hermione guided their son into his arms and he stared at the child in wonder. Tristan's hair was the same shade of black as his own, his nose appeared to match Hermione's, and he really _was_ perfect. Severus looked up at Hermione, only to see her beaming with tears trickling down her cheeks. Kissing both his son and his wife, Severus passed Tristan back to Hermione and wiped the tears from her face with gentle fingers.

His wife moved over on the bed and he enlarged it before climbing in and wrapping his arms protectively around his family. Hermione curled up against him and fell asleep, and Severus took his son and settled in for the rest of the night.

* * *

November seventeenth, two-thousand-nine

"Tristan, love, please don't run!" Hermione called after her five-year-old son. Severus was right behind her, carrying their daughter in his arms as she slept.

Lena Mae Snape was born June sixth, three years after her brother, and was a very rambunctious two-year-old. However, she would often exert too much energy throughout the day and wear herself out, and often fell asleep during dinner. The family of four usually ate in their quarters, but a meeting with Poppy had left them deciding to dine in the Great Hall.

Hermione and Severus caught up to Tristan easily, and Hermione ran her fingers through his black curls. She murmured the password to their rooms and let them all in, taking Tristan's hand and leading him to the bath. Severus took little Lena to bed, carefully changing her into her nightgown and tucking her in without waking her. He kissed the top of her head and brushed her straight brown hair back from her face before leaving the room to join Hermione and Tristan.

When he walked into the bathroom, his wife was holding her hand under a bubble and making it change colors, leaving Tristan laughing as he told her what color to make it next. Severus pulled out his wand, pointed it at the bubbles, and made each one a different color as they floated over the boy.

Hermione turned and faced her husband with a warm smile as he knelt behind her and wrapped his hands over her abdomen.

"We can handle a third, can't we, Severus?"

He chuckled. "I certainly hope so, love. We don't have much choice in the matter."

She sighed as she leaned back against him and they watched their son play in the different-colored bubbles for a while longer before Hermione pulled him out of the bath and dried him off. Severus took him to change into his pajamas while Hermione cleaned up the bathroom before following.

After Tristan was tucked in, Severus and Hermione curled up on the couch, each with a book in hand.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it's a coincidence?"

"What's a coincidence?"

"That we found out _today_. November seventeenth. Emmie's day, of all days in the entire year, we learn that we'll bring another life into the world."

Severus thought about it. "Perhaps. I'm not usually one to believe in coincidences, but I suppose it's possible."

Hermione was quiet for a long moment. "She would have loved them, you know. Tristan and Lena, I mean. You too, I think. She was one of those people who loved everybody. Always so happy about everything." She took a deep breath and collected herself. "Thank you for covering my morning classes, by the way."

Severus kissed the top of her head and pulled her into his lap. "It was no trouble. I know it's something you need to do. I don't mind helping you do it, love."

She sighed and leaned against his chest as he cradled her.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

September first, two-thousand-twenty-one

"Emily Sage, come here, please," Severus drawled, causing his youngest daughter to walk over to him immediately.

"Yes, Dad?"

"I need you to do something for me. Do you think you can do it?"

The girl nodded, and her wavy black hair moved as she did so. Severus looked into the brown eyes that looked so much like her mother's and smiled.

"Good. Look over there," he said, pointing to Hermione. "Your mother and I love all three of you very much. You know that, don't you?"

Again, the girl nodded.

"Well, you'll understand this better when you are a parent, but it is very difficult to watch your children grow up. One day, you're holding your little girl in your arms and reading her a bedtime story, the next, she's boarding the Hogwarts Express. Do you understand what I'm asking of you?"

She looked thoughtful. "I think so."

Severus nodded. "Go ahead, then. Let's see it."

Emily stepped up to her father and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you, Dad."

He smiled and looked down at her. "That's not quite what I meant, but I love you, too. Now, go pester your mother."

His youngest grinned and bounded over to his wife, nearly knocking Hermione down with the strength of her hug. Severus nodded to Tristan, who was walking with Albus Potter. The two were approaching him, so he let his signature scowl grace his face.

"Tristan, are you or are you not a Prefect?"

"I am."

"Then why, may I ask, are you not on the train?"

"Because I needed to tell my parents goodbye and that I'll see them at dinner."

"Well, Mister Snape, I do believe your parents would appreciate the gesture, but wouldn't want to keep you from your responsibilities," Hermione spoke up from behind her husband.

The boy only smiled at his mother, his black eyes sparkling. She pulled him in for a hug, asked him to look out for his sisters, and let him go. Hermione couldn't believe that her little boy would be coming of age in eight days' time. Where had the time gone?

Lena and Lily came up to them next, the fourteen-year-old hugging her father and kissing his cheek before turning to do the same to her mother. Like Emily, Lena's eyes matched her mother's, but her hair was brown and as straight as her father's.

As Severus and Hermione watched their three children board the train, they both reflected on memories with each of their children. Neither were sure how the time had passed them by so quickly, but there they were.

When the train pulled away, the pair apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts, going towards the Great Hall to wait for the students to arrive.

"So, what House will Emily be in?"

"Hermione, you know that as Head of House, I'm required to say that she'll be in Slytherin."

"Oh, no you aren't. I'm Head of Gryffindor and I don't think she'd stand a chance."

"Alright, you caught me. Which House do you think she'll be sorted into, then?"

"Slytherin."

"Really? I was thinking Ravenclaw…"

"We already have one of those, dear."

"And a lovely one she is."

"Very true, love. We have a Gryffindor, as well, so it's only fitting that Emily will be a Slytherin."

"That's not how the sorting works."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm not right."

Severus laughed. "Merlin forbid you admit you may be wrong about something."

Hermione stuck her nose in the air. "Of course not. Hermione Snape is never wrong."

"Oh, how foolish of me. So, you were right when you plucked one of Millicent Bulstrode's hairs from her cloak your second year? That wasn't actually a cat hair?"

"I said Hermione _Snape_, love, not Hermione Granger."

Pulling his wife in for a kiss, Severus chuckled and decided to let her think she'd won. For now, at least- he'd bring this conversation back up soon enough.

The afternoon passed by slowly, but it was soon time for the Sorting. Tristan, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, looked up and smiled at his parents. Lena wasn't paying them the least bit of attention- her nose was stuck in a book.

"She really is our daughter, isn't she?"

Severus only smirked in response.

The first years trailed into the Great Hall, and Emily caught her mother's eye and waved before smiling at her father.

The Sorting went by as it always did, and Hermione and Severus watched every student with rapt attention, paying even more attention to two.

"Potter, Lily!"

The girl was on the stool for a second before the hat called out, "Gryffindor!"

"Surprise, surprise," Severus snarked.

Minerva continued through the list, and Severus and Hermione sat and waited for one name.

"Snape, Emily!"

Hermione and Severus waited with baited breath to see who, if either of them, would be right about their daughter's sorting.

"Slytherin!"

With a triumphant smile, Hermione raised her goblet in Emily's direction before doing the same to Severus, who smirked again.

"I may have lost to you, but I gained the knowledge that at least one of my new Slytherins isn't a dunderhead."

Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek. "This is true, love. At least three students in this school are competent, right?"

"Exactly."

_Finite Incatatem_

* * *

**A/N II: Thank you all again, and I hope you liked it! If you would like, we don't have to part wats just yet- feel free to check out my other story, _Natural Disaster_ (Shameless self-promotion? What's that?). If not, then I'm sure I'll see you some other time! Bye, guys!**


End file.
